In the Hands of Demons
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: In the typical city she lived in, Shinozaki Ayumi never suspected the evil under the surface. That was, until the day she was swept down to the pits of hell, with no light save for a small spark.
1. Price on a Life

Shinozaki Ayumi was just leaving the school around five at night, thanks to a student council meeting running long. It was around the time of year they tried to figure out the class trip and some students would always bring up old issues such as dress code and class events. They had a duty to go through each one and discuss them, though. As tedious as it was, as class representative of class 2-9, she had no choice but to stick it out. Still, she wished girls would stop complaining about skirt length. Really, their dress code let them wear shorter one's than a lot of the school's nearby. She stifled a yawn, the heavy breath causing a cloud of cold air to puff out of her mouth. She really couldn't stand winter... too cold and the days were too short. It was only five and yet the sky was dimming and streetlights were already on. The cold air felt like it was seeping down to her bones. She couldn't wait to get home to some warm soup and a cozy blanket.

"That's her, right?"

"Mm, yep, that's the target boss told us about. What dumb luck... She's by herself, too."

"Heh, what an easy job... and we'll get one hell of a reward."

"Pretty skinny too... but her tits could be bigger."

There was quite a chatter about the van, all excited for the great pay off this simple job would get them. All, but one. He was particularly quiet, trying to blot out their voices. He... was never proud of doing stuff like this... In fact, he felt completely like the scum he was, but no matter how much his conscience screamed at him, it didn't matter. He couldn't stop. After all, his financial position was just as awful as the others', so he was driven to a point of desperation. Then again, he couldn't say that was the sole reason... These crimes were heinous, and even though he didn't join in on the extra activities, he let them happen, which may have been just as bad. But if he didn't comply, and lend these bastards his strength, Miki would...

The van stopped sharply, but he was used to it, so it didn't knock him off balance. Everyone was preparing to get the drop on the girl, him included. "You ready, Kishinuma?" asked one guy, named Gato, with a sneer. The delinquent always made him somewhat on edge, and the fact that Kishinuma was always so quiet didn't help his nerves. It could safely be said that everyone was weary of Kishinuma Yoshiki, since his participation was by some sorts of force, but people had to get along with him. He was undeniably powerful, and while that put their leader on edge for usurpation, he was a valuable part of their operation. He waited a moment, but wasn't surprised by the lack of response.

Soon, the small girl was in an ideal position, which was four guys' cue to launch out of the back of the window-less van. One caught her and put a hand over her mouth, the others lifting her from the ground so she couldn't fight them away. They quickly moved her into the van before any witnesses caught them, then she was passed to Yoshiki after the doors were slammed shut and the van started moving again, as if nothing had happened. _Sorry... it's nothing personal..._, Yoshiki thought with a grimace, one arm wrapping around her to hold her in place as his other hand pressed a wet cloth against her mouth. He... really didn't like doing this... But he was in deep, and backed into a corner...

It was the last thing she would ever expect. Ayumi didn't even pay any mind to the van, or really anything around her. She wasn't focused on her surroundings. Her mind jolted in confusion at the feeling of a hand shooting around her mouth. Her body went stiff with fear, the attempt to make any noise muffled by the man's hand. She didn't even get a moment to move or try to fight as she was lifted off the ground. She squirmed and wriggled to no avail, the men were strong and easily overpowered any actions she would even try. Panicked tears quickly rose to her eyes as terror coursed through her veins. She couldn't even think as her entire mind pleaded for her to get away. She really had no power over anything happening though, her weakness so apparent as she was easily handed off to another person. She moved to scream as her mouth was released for the brief pass off. A wet cloth was against her mouth before she could utter a horrified noise. She tried to jerk her head away from the soaked fabric, the smell burning her nose and the realization what it would do made her sick with fear, but it was no use. She felt herself become dizzy, her body unresponsive to her desire to try and fight them off. Her eyelids suddenly felt too heavy, her mind too clouded, and finally, her body went limp.

Yoshiki had the same sinking feeling in his chest that always made itself apparent whenever the girls would go limp. He held back a sigh, slackening his grip on her, since she obviously wouldn't be fighting back anymore. He remained in a state of apathy as the others celebrated over an easy job, and began to get riled up over the perks of kidnapping.

The trip back to the hideout was a lengthy one, but no one was bothered by the long ride. Though once they had made it back, including the walking part, which he had to carry the girl over his shoulder, he placed her down on the floor. He could at least control his treatment of the victims, so he didn't use any unnecessary roughness. He chained up one of her ankles, as per routine, stepping away and shutting the steel door. The place girls were kept reminded him of some sort of medieval dungeon, and the treatment was just as bad, maybe even worse. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hated this...

He walked back to where the other members of their 'group' hung around, including their 'leader', Koga. He leaned against the wall with his eyes glanced to the side, refusing to mingle with the others. As he thought, his mind began to process what the girl had actually looked like. The uniform... was Kisaragi's, a school he had only been in for a period of a few days before dropping out. She was small in every sense of the word, but such lacks in physical attractiveness wouldn't stop the other men. Though, she seemed... frail... and he found his mind worrying over what would happen to her... They would break her... His eyes narrowed slightly, his entire mind going anxious with the thought of whether or not he'd do something this time instead of standing back idly.

Koga was celebrating the success, since every mission always had the chance of failure. With this one, they were guaranteed a good profit. Whether it be from her parents or some pervert with way too much cash, he didn't care. The only thing that mattered in the end was the money finding its way into his pocket. "So, how is she look wise?" Koga asked, trying to figure out who he should send her profile out to first. First, he had to figure out how much his customers were willing to pay for her. Then, he'd send out a ransom that was a much larger amount than the highest bid, and if the family couldn't get the money together, too bad.

"Eh, titless. Doesn't really look 17... hell, she's wearing her hair in twin tails," Ito scoffed his quick examination of the girl. He obviously wasn't too impressed with her, but they had plenty of other girls to pick from so he wasn't too sore.

"Well, we'll be able to find some bidders," Koga said, not worried about that. There was always some guy out there willing to purchase any type of girl. What they used her for wasn't really any of his business. He just sold the goods. Although, he wasn't above using the 'goods' to satisfy his own needs. "Her family should be able to cough up enough ransom, though, if they're as rich as the report said," he mentioned, a smirk on his face. Rich girls were always fun to deal with.

"I wonder how much we'll snag for her...," Gato wondered allowed, rubbing his chin as he fantasized over the money they'd all get a cut of. She wasn't really his type physically, so he couldn't say he'd be in on the extra perks. After all, they had other girls who were actually sexy, and had already been stretched out. Eh, he was certain she was a virgin, and that just wasn't something he liked, even though a big percentage of guys were turned on by the fact.

Tanaka chuckled in a low tone, sinking further into the couch they had at one of the walls of the room. "It doesn't really matter to me. You know, we've never had a girl so small," he mused, a glint in his eyes, "I'd like to see what kind of fun we could have with her."

Yoshiki's stomach turned at the comment, even though it wasn't an odd remark. He... had to do something this time... It would in no way make up for his actions in the past, but he didn't want to see the light drain from another girl, especially this one. She seemed much too innocent... Though, keeping her safe from the others meant he may have to participate... Or rather, keep her to himself. It wasn't favorable, since he didn't want to hurt her, but he definitely couldn't stop the sexual activities altogether. He didn't have that kind of influence. In fact, he was pretty closely watched. So, instead, he'd protect her from ones who would otherwise be cruelly rough with her. Of course he'd feel awful about it... but it would be better for her in the long run... at least he hoped. After all, it's all he could manage to do for her.

"Ha, if you're into that type, Tanaka, go ahead," Koga snorted lightly. He already knew she wasn't the type that would get him hot and heavy. He already had his favorites who knew what to do when he came around. He didn't feel like having to break in another girl to his liking. "A tight pussy doesn't mean much to me if she doesn't have the body to go along with it," he remarked with a smirk. He glanced over in the location the Shinozaki girl was thrown into, realizing it had been awfully quiet. "Shouldn't she be up by now?" he questioned irritably. He kicked off the wall, heading in the direction of her cell. She better not have somehow died on them or he'd be furious.

Ayumi had groggily come back to consciousness, her head spinning. She felt so disoriented, but the moment she had a grasp on what was happening, she was flooded with panic. She tried to move, the clanging of metal brought her attention to the chain on her ankle. She didn't even know what to think, confusion and fear clouding her senses. Her breathing quickly became erratic and out of control, the ability to speak or scream leaving her as a panic attack took control of her lungs. She was soon coughing and wheezing, her small frame wracked by the painful reaction. Tears quickly flooded out of her eyes as she was too horrified to think what was going to happen to her. As worries of murder and rape entered her mind, her breathing only worsened.

Tanaka wasn't deterred from his opinion as Koga pointed out her lack of breasts. The tighter, the better, for him. As Koga walked towards her cell, his close companions followed suit, plus Yoshiki as he had to jump into action if they tried to pull anything so soon. As they approached the door, he already felt bad for her, hearing her panicked wheezes. Gato sighed, looking in from the window. "This rich bitch is already close to going unconscious. You may want to rethink, Tanaka. She won't last a minute of pounding before passing out," he said, rolling his eyes. Tanaka just gave a small shrug. "We'll see," he replied with a mischievous smile.

Koga was irritated at the girl having a panic attack. He has seen them before, but most the time girls just screamed. Although, admittedly the panic attack was a bit easier on his ears so he probably shouldn't complain. He shoved anyone in his way aside from the door as he swung it open. The girl jumped at the noise, her eyes were hazy with fear. Koga smirked, an exhilarating rush pulsing through his blood at her intimidation. "Now, now, no need to get so worked up," Koga remarked as he looked down at her. He moved forward to grab her, but she jerked back against the wall. He just chuckled lightly at the weak attempt. He grabbed the front of her shirt, the smallness of her tits very obvious at that moment. How sad to be an A-cup.

"G-get off me!" she managed to choke out between horrible choking noises. She only heard the man's cruel laughter as response. She was trembling from a mix of fear and desperation for air. Her lungs were burning, and her eyes wet. She made no movement to support her own weight on uneasy legs, leaving him holding her as her feet slumped against the floor.

"Ahaha, you really don't want to try giving me orders," Koga hissed at her, a sinister smirk curled onto his face. He would normally hit anyone who tried to command him to do anything, but she was new and they still needed to get photos of her to send out. So, unfortunately he couldn't prove his point too well.

Tanaka and Gato followed Koga inside, but kept a distance as they watched with sneers. Yoshiki just stood at the doorway, leaned up against the frame. He kept his expression apathetic, despite the other guys' amusement at Koga's roughness with her. They always found it fun to watch newcomers attempt to sass Koga. After a few days, once they got pictures for the ransom and bidding, she'd learn to just shut her trap.

Yoshiki, once faced with the sobbing girl, had to glance away, an immense guilt settling over him, as always. Only this time, it was a girl from the school he used to attend... It didn't help that he still wore the uniform, just because he had little clothes that fit him. The name tag had been removed, though, since any of the victims knowing any of their names was forbidden. They all weren't particularly friends, and they didn't really pretend to be. So they all knew if one was caught, they'd rat them all out, one always taking the rest with them if they got caught. So there was a strict rule about disclosing your name.

"B-bastard," Ayumi sobbed angrily, an intense hatred balled inside her chest. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she had a good idea of what it may be. And all these men just watching it happen... it was sickening. Disgusting. Vile. She gasped as he shoved her hard against the wall. He released her shirt, forcing her to either stiffen her own legs or collapsing. She would rather be standing at this point than on the ground beneath him, so she forced her shaken legs to straighten up and hold her. She didn't get a moment before her hands were gripped tightly in one of his large hands.

"You're so fucking lucky I can't hit you right now," he snarled next to her ear. As used to as he was to the attitudes and names, he never wanted to give the girls the impression they were allowed to look at him with anything but respect. He wished he could knock her around a little... Ha, he'd just have to prove he was wielding the upper hand. His free hand grabbed under her skirt, roughly tugging down light pink panties to midway on her thigh. He took two fingers and shoved them into her entrance. She let out a cry of pain, the impact too rough and dry.

Ayumi felt sick at the invading fingers, touching somewhere no one else has before. It ignited a flame in her stomach, but she couldn't do anything about the rage. Her sobs only worsened as he tugged them out with just as much roughness. He sneered at her, snapping her panties back up. "You really shouldn't tense so much. It'll just make it hurt worse," Koga advised with a small, deep chuckle. She couldn't respond, and she really didn't want to. She was beginning to feel dizzy, the lack of proper breathing getting to her.

Koga glared at her, dropping her hands and stepping away. Ayumi's legs gave way as soon as her arms were released. He watched as she sunk to the ground and felt pretty satisfied at the submission. He figured she'll be very easy to break.

Yoshiki felt a horrible sickness as the girl cursed at Koga, knowing there would be some sort of punishment. And since he couldn't hurt her yet, there was only one other thing... He turned his head and narrowed his eyes as Koga stripped her, flinching at her cry. Currently, he really couldn't do anything. There was the problem of Miki... The last thing he wanted to do was to drag her into this. And another was, while he could beat Koga, his strength and recklessness would only go so far. After all, it would be one against the rest of the gang, if Koga started losing. His plan was to ask for the girl, and since she held little physical traits, and the fact that the group may think he was finally enjoying this, she might be handed to him easily... Probably not forever. Others would be angry, and everyone took whichever side he wasn't on, so Koga would eventually find his 'hogging' illegal in the group. What he'd do then?... He'd figure that out when he got there.

Koga found little interest in sticking around the girl any longer. Her reactions weren't particularly interesting or amusing. Since he didn't plan on taking her for himself, he didn't see any reason to stick around. He turned around and shoved back Yoshiki to get out of the room. He wasn't very much a fan of the bleach blonde, the balance in power between the two was uncomfortably on Yoshiki's side. While he seemed to dislike the job, he did it well enough that Koga wouldn't go kicking him out for no reason. Though, Koga was admittedly worried about him getting sick of following his instructions one day. He was never really sure how to deal with him, though he liked to keep him under his thumb as much as he could.

Yoshiki made a small grunt as he was pushed against the door frame. As much as it pissed him off, he had to be submissive, especially now since he sort of had to be on the best side of Koga as he could manage. Following like mindless ducklings, each one of the groupies who had entered the room shoved him aside, as if they actually needed to. He aimed a small glare at Tanaka, as he was the last to pass him, and not a threat at all to spray some venom at. He gave a remorseful glance to Ayumi before shutting the door, moving to lean against the wall next to the door. He sighed, moving his hand through his hair. He had a feeling this would get him into deep shit, but he couldn't just stand by anymore.

A little while had passed before Yoshiki managed to bite down his anger long enough to initiate a conversation with Koga. He normally didn't talk to anyone, but it had to be done to 'mark' the girl as his territory, if Koga even allowed it. His acceptance of the idea was a painful long shot, and even worse, he may have to kiss his ass a little, but his determination flared earlier at her cry, knowing what sort of pain anyone else here would put her through. He approached Koga with his normal, blank look, with his hands in his pockets. "Hey. I know it's pretty strange for me, but could I be given a reserve?" he asked, though it being 'strange' was an understatement. He never participated in the group sessions either, so asking for dibs on a girl was practically out of the question when it came to expectations from him. He was mostly banking on this shock factor, that Koga may let him just because he assumed he was finally being overcome by lust and greed. Basically, giving the impression he was even more under Koga's control.

Koga raised an eyebrow at hearing Yoshiki's voice, a rare sound to be heard. He was always quiet and glowering at everyone, not that Koga minded his silence. He'd always have the upper hand because of his followers, and Yoshiki's antisocial tendencies just made it easier. The next odd thing was the actually content of his sentence. This was a first. Though, it may be showing some progression towards assimilation with the group. It made him a little nervous, though he'd never show any anxiety. But, it had to happen at some point. Being around this amount of girls in the context they were placed in, he could hardly believe Yoshiki managed to hold out for so long. "Matters," Koga said vaguely, his eyes narrowed at Yoshiki. "Who you have in mind?" he questioned, genuinely curious to see what girl finally managed to catch Yoshiki's attention.

Yoshiki paused for a moment after he was asked who. To be so inactive sexually, and pick a girl like this, he would never hear the end of it. But at least no one would find it suspicious. After all, different strokes for different folks. "The new girl," he said firmly, showing no hesitation or any shifty underlying reasons. Since his choice was unpopular with Koga himself, he felt pretty confident about getting her as he kept thinking about all the factors on his side. Still, there was a chance of failure... In which case, he was going to have to choose a completely different plan, if one was even available to him.

Koga looked at Yoshiki strangely, finding it very odd that after waiting all this time, he wanted the scrawny new girl? Weird, but he really didn't give a crap who she went to. Still, he wasn't so sure he wanted to fulfill Yoshiki's request, just out of spite. He really couldn't stand him, so it would be pretty damn sweet to reject the inquiry. It was so rare for Yoshiki to ask for anything, though, he had to see how it went. "I promised her to Tanaka," he said flatly. It wasn't a rejection, quite yet.

Yoshiki had to hold in any signs of anger or agitation with Koga. He knew he was doing this just because he didn't like him. After all, Tanaka hadn't talked to Koga about the girl up to this point. It was solely out of spite... but he couldn't say he was surprised. Koga hated him with a passion. "Is that subject to change?" he asked, his tone suggesting they strike a deal of some sort. Knowing Koga as much as he did, though that fact was unpleasant, he had anticipated he'd want him to grovel for it, or do some sort of thing that made him feel even more like the alpha male.

Koga had a small smirk on his face, obviously enjoying this already. It was rare when he got to hold his position over Yoshiki's head, since he normally stayed out of group politics. "It might be," he responded vaguely, his eyes narrowing. "For a price." There weren't any real crappy chores to force him to do, so he figured he should get what he liked most out of this. Money. Even if Yoshiki didn't have much to give, Koga would happily take the amount he could get. The girl would be proving to be quite profitable already if Yoshiki gave in to the deal.

Yoshiki held in a groan at his proposition. He was already rough on money... but he guessed this was sort of his big choice. Selfish or selfless... He had already come as far as to ask Koga, so there was no going back. He didn't want to hear that girl in a lot of pain... so, he had to give in, even if it would squeeze him even tighter in his corner. "How much?" he asked, his expression unwavering. Koga probably didn't expect to milk much from him, but he was certain he'd take him for almost everything he had. It'd be extremely hard, but his conscience already felt a little better about himself, and how he was at least handling this girl.

Koga looked thoughtful at the question, running numbers in his head. The reasonable amount to ask for would probably be around a hundred dollars. It wasn't like she was a high-class girl with huge tits, plus, she seemed like she'd be squirmy and annoying to try to fuck. But, he wasn't going to be reasonable to Yoshiki. He let the silence go on for a few long moments as he pretended to calculate the amount in his head, even though he had already settled on a number. And if Yoshiki didn't have the amount, oh well. "I'd say 350 sounds goods," he declared with an unfaltering smirk. He highly doubted Yoshiki had such money on him, so he couldn't wait for him to be shut down by his low income.

Right when he heard the number, Yoshiki knew he was being cheated. But, again... he had come too far to give up on the Kisaragi student. His heart already felt responsible for her. Through his work, which had been through about three years, along with the income from this shameful business, he probably had enough in his bank account. Dammit... He found it impossible that he could live off of the physical money he had with him, but... he had to. He already held too much determination to let her slip from him. He reached into his pocket and pulled from it a small check book, since he definitely didn't carry around that much in his wallet. He moved over to a table that was set up, taking the pen from it. He wrote out the information, tearing it from it's holder and passing it over to Koga. "Happy now?" he asked, trying to keep his tone level, even though the money in hand shouldn't even take into account his attitude.

Koga's smirk couldn't be wider as he was handed the check. He didn't know Yoshiki was into the loli-type girls, but if he was willing to go this far for her, he'll have to keep it in mind. He always liked to have something to hold over everyone's head to keep a healthy dose of fear. Although, he technically held threat over that little sister of his, it was always nice to have something in the immediate vicinity. "Thrilled," he responded with a sarcastic edge. "Well, she's all yours. Have fun," Koga told him, his attention on the check. Heh, he couldn't wait to cash it.


	2. The Lesser of Two Evils

Yoshiki was glad Koga didn't push any farther. After all, he just gave away his life, pretty much... Sure, he probably had about a hundred more or so, but living would be extremely difficult. Skipping meals difficult. But his heart felt it was worth it. He found it unnecessary to respond to Koga anymore, turning to leave his presence. God, he hated that bastard... Well, anyways, now that the deal was struck, now came the difficult part of trying to get the girl to trust him... at least, a little. He couldn't really leave her alone, sadly, since if he wasn't dong anything with her, Koga would grow suspicious and revoke the reserve, and of course, keep the money anyways. But still, he had to make sure she knew he wasn't out to hurt her, and help her make it as painless as possible. He quietly entered the dark cell and shut the door behind him, expecting an outburst and flurry of curse words, which he deserved.

Ayumi's earlier sobbing and panic attack had settled down, though tears wouldn't cease. She had just sat on the cold floor, legs tucked up to her chest as her arms wrapped around her legs. She felt so dirty since that man had touched her. Her chest hurt from the overwhelming emotions that kept washing over her. She wanted to go home so badly. She felt nauseated at the thought of her parents, Hinoe, and all her friends panicking over her going missing. This wasn't fair. She didn't understand why any of this was happening, the fear for her life tearing at the edges of her mind. Her eyes glanced up as someone entered her little cage, her entire body tensing. The fear of being touched made her bite her tongue, though the hatred she felt towards any of these men felt like it was melting her insides. Her eyes narrowed at him as she tightened her grip around her legs. In the harsh lighting of the cell, it was hard to really take in his appearance. But, she recognized him as one of the one's that was hanging around earlier. Though... that uniform... even if a lot of boy's uniforms looked the same, she could swear that was a Kisaragi uniform. She wasn't willing to speak, though. She'd rather just be submissive than be a smart ass who will be forced to make up for her remarks with her body.

Yoshiki felt more remorse as she remained quiet, rather than letting loose. Koga had already broken her into submission, it seemed... It wasn't rare or meant she was particularly weak, though. Koga was extremely cruel. After a moment of silence, he stepped forward, kneeling down to look her in the eyes, as opposed to being on a higher level. He hesitated at moving his hand, but he eventually did so to gently place it on her head. The contact was probably far from welcome, but he couldn't just do nothing. "It's fine... you can yell if you want," he told her, so she could spit her anger out at him. Keeping it bottled up wasn't particularly good, so he could take it. Plus, he felt like he deserved it, so he kind of wanted to be called every word in the book.

Ayumi bit into her cheek as she heard him coming closer, his footsteps sounding like drums in her ears. She pressed back against the wall, as if she had some chance of squirming away. She kept silent and still as she waited anxiously to figure out what the heck this guy was going to do. She shrunk back as he came to eye-level, the action confusing her. She flinched at the contact to her head, expecting him to grab her hair and yank her up. She blinked slowly, unsure as it just remained on her head, not doing her any harm. She still felt it to be a possible threatening gesture, though. Ayumi frowned at his weird offer, completely unable to process anything that was happening. "Why? So you have a good excuse to do whatever you want to me, you sick bastard!?" she snapped under her breath before she could bite her tongue. She froze, expecting the same reaction out of him as the last man that had come in.

Yoshiki just looked at her, his hand not moving to clutch her hair or hit her in any way. He could understand her reluctance, distrust, and hatred. She had every right to those feelings. "No...," he answered, but then glanced away to the side, "Though... I won't sugar coat anything for you..." It was best not to lie... That wasn't the way to gain her trust. He wouldn't be rough on her, and do whatever he wanted because she cursed at him. He meant it when he said it was okay. But... "I managed to keep you from everyone else, but that doesn't mean I can get you completely off the hook. If I don't do something often, you'll go back to being free range...," he attempted to explain, but he wasn't certain if she'd believe him at first. After all, why should she? Proving it to her may be difficult, but he really was doing this for her benefit.

Ayumi's eyes narrowed at the boy, a deep frown creased on her face. As he continued to speak, she found herself lost. What did he mean 'keep her from everyone else', 'off the hook', 'something often' and... 'free range'? Her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly came to the sickening realization. He claimed her for sex. "Get away from me!" she snarled, fresh tears beginning to spill. This place was hell and she was trapped. "You think you can tell me lies and get me to lay back and accept this!? I won't!" she snapped, rage burning inside her chest with such ferocity that she thought it may burst. How dare he think her so naive or stupid to fall for something like this.

Yoshiki's expression was unchanging at her outburst. His eyes came back to meet her's, his hand coming back to his side. It sounded like a lie... A really bad lie, too... But she had to believe him. Or else... "I'm not lying," he told her firmly, keeping hi gaze locked on her, "That guy from earlier... Everyone here is just as cruel and rough as he is." He frowned, looking down at the ground. She was going to be violated, one way or another, and it pained him. But he didn't know what else to do. "I hate this solution, I really do... But I'm in an extremely tight corner. I can't do anything else for you except try to make it a lot less painful... I'm well aware this sounds like a horribly put together lie, but I swear on my life, it's true," he tried to further tell her, his eyes coming back to hers, since avoiding them was no good way to look honest.

Ayumi stared at him, trying to figure out if anything he said could be taken as truth. She felt like it was all some sick trick to get her to easily sleep with him... but at the same time she didn't want that other guy coming back to do anything with her. But she didn't want to do anything with anyone in this place. And really... he hates this solution? He's in an extremely tight corner? He was in a much easier position and she found it hard to believe he didn't want this. But, he didn't hit her when she cursed, and he isn't using brute force. She grimaced, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to believe him... but at the same time, if he was being honest, it could very well be the lesser of two evils. "You're a part of this sick group... why care what happens to me?" she finally questioned, trying to figure out if this was a trick or not.

Yoshiki stared at her a silence developed. It was probably a difficult choice... The girl more or less had to take a leap of faith here... So, he would give her as long as she needed to think it over. He was slightly surprised at her next question, his brows furrowing as he looked to the side, unsure of how to put the answer into words. "I'm in much too deep to leave at this point... I have too much at stake," he started, giving a vague reason as to why he stuck around these people and helped in their 'business', "I usually let these people do whatever they please, which... makes me just as bad, I know... This time, though... I wanted to do something about it..."

Ayumi couldn't find satisfaction in the vague answer to his dealings, but she doubted he would give her details if she pressed. In too deep... with too much at stake. It would make sense, but she just couldn't see any good reason in joining these guys. She was pretty much assuming it was a slave trade... probably for sex... She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. His next explanation didn't do anything for her finding a solid answer either. So, he was claiming he'd never been with any of the girls before? So, he was planning on doing what all the other guys would do... but with less cruelty. Lesser of two evils, she reminded herself as her eyes burned with tears. She hated this. "Fine," she mumbled in defeat. She couldn't figure out a reason he'd spend all this time lying and trying to coax her into understanding, when he could just pin her down and do what he wanted. She glanced over his uniform, up close she was almost positive it was Kisaragi. "That uniform... it's from Kisaragi Academy, right?" she questioned with a frown. Could someone from her school really turn into this? A kidnapper for the sex trade?

Yoshiki was relieved to hear her accept the out he was trying to give her, though it definitely didn't bring a smile to his face. The situation was nothing to be happy about. He wasn't sure of his next step, but his mind was quickly off track as he was asked to question he had been expecting somewhere along the road. He looked down and tugged at the collar of his jacket. "... Yeah... I really shouldn't be wearing it anymore, though... I dropped out in my Freshmen year... As expected, right?" he asked with a small, solemn chuckle. He would've said more about the whole day he dropped out before letting the teachers expel him, since he loved trash talking that sleazy gym teacher, but it was too revealing as to his identity. She may or may not be well read in the history of students who dropped out, but he just had to be careful, especially since his stood out quite a bit. Not many people punched teachers and broke their nose.

Ayumi just looked away, unsure how to respond. She wasn't surprised to hear about him dropping out. The other guys looked about high school or college age, and she highly doubted any of them attended classes. She wondered if this boy would be in the same year from her... She didn't recall hearing about any student's drop out, but she probably would've just heard the rumor and moved on. It was always upsetting to her to hear about students just quitting, but it wasn't like she could help any of them. With thoughts of Kisaragi, her mind began to question the day. Being in a confined room took away her ability to judge if it was day or night. Her parents were definitely panicked at this point... Hinoe too... They were probably calling all her friends, who would have no idea where she was. Would she ever see any of them again? She could hardly recall the last thing she said to any of them. She was trembling as she tried to bite down sobs, a misery hanging over her head. "W-what's going to happen to me?" she asked with a whimper.

Yoshiki grew more sorrowful at her voice and question. She was scared, and rightly so... but if her parents were as rich as the report claimed, she would probably end up back home... He could only hope. If not?... He may have to get desperate. "That depends... Our 'leader' checks around the market of perverts to see how much they're willing to wage on you. He'll take the highest one and usually double it for the ransom to your parents... So... it all lies on the bidding," he told her with a somewhat pitiful tone, glancing to the side again. The whole thing to do with the market of perverts was disturbing to say the least. That people still willingly bought woman to be sex slaves, or whatever the hell they did. "If your parents can't pay the ransom, you're sold to the highest bidder... Though... if it comes to that... I'll still try to help," he told her honestly, though there was still an incredible fear as to what would happen to Miki if he openly went against the group...

Ayumi didn't feel better as he outlined the paths for her future to take. And she had to wonder if this 'leader' he was talking about would just take the ransom and sell her anyway. The boy's not confident claim that he'd try to help if she was sold didn't ease her panic. A wail of desperation escaped her, because this shouldn't be happening! "This isn't fair! I don't deserve this!" she sobbed, frustrated by this situation she was thrown in. "My family and friends don't deserve this..." she hissed, heart sinking in thought of them. "I-I've always tried to be a good person... and a good student. I've never even done anything illegal..." she whimpered miserably. "I'm class rep, for god's sake! This shouldn't be happening to me!" she snapped, nails digging into her own arms as she hugged herself tightly. Her life was going to be determined by some man she doesn't know with the means to either buy her or not? Her parents only had so much... and she didn't want them losing everything. Everything in this situation was rotten.

Yoshiki remained quiet at her desperate ramblings, his heart dropping, because it really wasn't fair. But when dealing with these sort of people... himself included... fair really wasn't a word they knew. Everyone was driven by one particular thing, and that was money. Sexual satisfaction was a perk, but it wasn't the main reason for all this. Hardly any of the women they had captured in the long past of this job was their situation fair to them. He sat back slightly, folding his arms over his lap. It was best to let her get it out. Besides, it wasn't like he could help. Nothing he could possibly say would take away the fear and sorrow of the situation, especially since he was one of the ones in on it. He couldn't really stand to look at her anymore, the guilt far too heavy on him to watch her tears spill.

Ayumi's throat felt raw from what it had been through the last... however long she had been stuck in this room crying. Her head was aching from all the tears she spilled. Her entire body just felt weak. "I-I want to be an illustrator..." she choked out, not even talking to the boy at this point. She was rambling, the situation pressing down on her mind to unfathomable degrees. "I want to get married and have kids," she said, hand pressed against her mouth as she tried to stop sobs from bursting to the surface. "I want to lose my virginity to someone I love," she hiccuped through more tears. She felt like she should be dry of tears by now, but just when she began to think they were running out, more burst to the surface. Her entire future, her life, was being pulled out from under her for no good reason. She was being reduced to a body and the dollars it could gain for these sick bastards.

Yoshiki closed his eyes as she kept on crying, there being no foreseeable end to her tears. Understandably so... but she'd be too exhausted if she just kept crying. It also wasted hydration... but he knew not much could be done to stop her tears, especially anything done from him. After all, he was the one taking what she wanted to save for some special someone... She probably had a crush back at Kisaragi, not that that was her definite soul mate, bu he was certain she'd much rather be with him. The closest thing to someone she loved would be a crush, anyways. He was scum, and a stranger to her, and while he wanted to do the least harm possible, it made the situation no better. She'd be losing something she only got one of... It was very important to girls, he assumed. He had a strong urge bubbling up from his stomach to utter a sorry, but bit his tongue. He had no right to apologize. This wasn't something you could simply ask forgiveness for. So, he still remained silent, eyes towards the floor.

Ayumi's sobs slowly turned into sniffles, unable to muster anymore tears at the moment. She felt exhausted, but she was too nervous to even think about sleeping. She shut her heavy eyelids, the pressure in her head made her feel nauseated. She didn't remember the last time she had something to eat or drink. She didn't want to consume anything these people gave her, though. She had nothing left to say and no questions in mind to ask. Her mind was consumed by the thoughts of her future... She could end up as some man's sex toy. It was disgusting that this market even existed... She wasn't just a body. Hell, she believed her body to be one of the least important details about who she was. But, she'd lose everything if she was sold. And what about the girls already sold? The other girls coming in and probably staying around this building? It was so cruel... She looked at the boy her eyes narrowing slightly. She wasn't sure she could say she was grateful he was looking out for her, because so far it was just all talk. And she was sure she'd hate him as much as all the others when the time inevitably came for them to...

Yoshiki felt a certain dread come over him as all went quiet, and her crying lessened. He would have to... The others watched him much too closely, especially Koga. They all hated him, and would quickly suspect him for betraying them. He sighed moving a hand through his hair. "I know you don't think so, but I really wish I didn't have to," he mentioned with a certain dismay to his tone, but not too much, because he didn't want to seem like he was feeling sorry for himself when she was in a much worse position. "But... no one here trusts me, so they watch me annoyingly close... and if I slip up, another guy who had his sights on you will jump on the chance... So... best to get the worst out of the way...," he tried to say, leading them into the subject, but trying not to be heartless about it. He didn't know how to go about it, though. He was so reluctant to take away her purity... so it made this extremely difficult to initiate. "Uuh... you may hate this even more, but the first step to make sure you're not in as much pain would be... er, foreplay..," he mentioned, trying to keep his eyes on her, though he already felt extremely bad. He hated putting her through even more of an act she didn't want to participate in, but without excitement beforehand, no matter what he did, she'd hurt as much as when Koga pushed inside her.

Ayumi took a moment to catch on to where he was leading the conversation too. She just hugged her legs tighter as he explained how he was watched closely. She already felt dirty from that man shoving his fingers into her... now, she was going to be violated again? Even if this guy would be gentle like he claimed, it was going to be a horrible experience. She wondered privately how often these things would have to happen for this arrangement to work, but she was too scared to ask. She gave him a strange look as he brought up foreplay. Ayumi knew from health class that going into a girl who wasn't turned on was painful for the girl. She looked down, eyes smoldering with anger that she would be taking these steps with a stranger. This wasn't her choice... none of this was. She sighed in defeat, unwinding her arms off her legs and straightened her legs out on the floor. She hated having to accept this, the fire in her stomach was raging.

Yoshiki was nervous as hell to start this off. Luckily, his brain thought of something to delay this, but only for a second. "Second step... as much as I hate to say it, the boss is right. It's a lot to ask, I know, but you do need to have a certain level of relaxation. If you're too tense, I can't help much with the pain..," he mentioned, feeling that it was important to remind her. The rest of the steps had more to do with how he handled her solely, so those weren't exactly necessary to mention. He took a quiet, deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing to do something his stomach rejected heavily with sickness. He would probably have to work at the foreplay for a while too, since she probably downright hated him. It would also be difficult to get a rise from himself, but that's a bridge he'd have o cross later. First bridge was getting her aroused, a much more difficult problem. After he adequately prepared himself, he opened his eyes and, with a burst of determination, moved over top of her. He tilted his head and began with a kiss, keeping it basic at first. He didn't want to rush her into the deep stuff. It's not like he was on a timer, after all. He'd like to at least let her get used to certain movements before upping the intimacy. One hand moved to unconsciously cover her's, the other coming to her waist, again taking it slow instead of going up her shirt first thing.

Ayumi felt a horrible unease rippling through her entire body as she waited for him to just get started. The quicker they started... the quicker it could be over with. Her eyes narrowed at him, an indignation at his advice boiled in her blood. She had no idea how she would even manage to relax, when everything in her was telling her to not do this. She just made a small noise of acknowledgement, though it was no promise she'd relax. She flinched lightly as he moved on top of her, dread in her gut. She initially wanted to pull away from the stranger's kiss... she didn't even know this guy's name... But, the fact he was giving any consideration to her comfort... while he wasn't a good person, considering where they were, he was better than the others. She didn't kiss back at first, a horrible jolt in her head telling her this was her first kiss. If she hadn't cried so much earlier, she would have surely burst into tears at that moment. The more begrudging and difficult she was with all of this, though, would only extend the amount of time they had to do this stuff. She squeezed her eyes shut and nervously began to kiss back. There was a rush of confusion as she felt his hand cover her's. His hand was warm... She was worried as she felt his other hand on her waist, halfway expecting him to move over to under her skirt right away. When it became apparent that the hand was just resting there for now, she was able to talk herself down a little bit. She was thankful that he wasn't as cruel as that other man who had been so quick to shove his fingers at her.

Yoshiki still didn't move the kiss forward, but he was thankful she understood the more she cooperated, the faster they could make this. His hand on her waist just shifted position to her back, the other hand tightening it's grip slightly. He didn't really know why he did such a thing... Maybe he assumed it'd bring some sort of instinctual comfort or some other bullshit... Ugh, there was no use thinking about it. His hand did what it wanted, he guessed. His knees were straddling her thighs, but of course he didn't go so far as to make contact down there yet. It actually took quite a while, five minutes maybe, before he felt she was accustomed enough to a normal kiss, and he moved his tongue to ask to meet with her's. His hand still didn't move under any fabric, since feeling her up was a step above making out, in his opinion. That would come next.

Ayumi registered the small pressure added onto her hand with uncertainty. Was he trying to comfort her? This was too hard to process. He was one of them, who brought girls in and destroyed their lives. He shouldn't behave this way, yet he did. She was nervous by his knees straddling her, fear flashing in her mind about the actual act that would come. She cringed lightly at the feeling of his tongue, pushing past her initial reaction to pull away. She took a moment to gather the nerve to open her mouth and uncertainly move her tongue. It was really weird feeling, to have her tongue touch someone else's. She was shy and nervous with any movements she forced her tongue to make. The entire thing felt wrong on a base level, but the contact also sent weird tingles down her limbs. It wasn't anything powerful, and she could hardly mind them over the protesting her mind was doing to their activities.

Yoshiki didn't hold as much shyness as she did with her movements, since he really just wanted to get done with this. Not that the feeling was... particularly bad, but it was making guilt weigh heavily on his conscience, and the girl shouldn't have to go through more than what was necessary. He twisted his tongue against her's, occasionally catching her's and lightly sucking on it. His hand moved down along her back and her curves, stopping just above her tail bone. It rested once again, since the skin-on-skin touching didn't feel right yet.

Ayumi's face was bright red from the feelings of their tongues meshing together. He was dominating, which she was fine with, because she wasn't really sure what to do with her tongue. She shivered lightly when he caught her tongue and sucked on it, the shock jolted her with an unusual feeling. Ayumi was uncomfortable with the whole thing, but she was able to handle the foreplay. The thought of him entering her was a completely different story. Her body tightened in fear just at the anxious thought.

Yoshiki had to spend another interval of about five minutes just with their tongues moving against each other before the next step had to be taken. She probably wanted this to be over quickly, but was also anxious about the whole thing, so taking it slow was the only way he could think of to get her to gradually become aroused. With the time feeling at least slightly right, his hand moved further down, first to her ass, but didn't spend a lot of time in that area. Instead, he moved it back up, only this time, going underneath her shirt and tracing the outline of her frame. He felt extremely dirty doing this, and that feeling would only get worse, but it had to be done.

Ayumi's eyes were shut as she tried to take in the feelings as they came. The underlying disgust for everything happening was too prominent in her mind. She didn't know this boy at all... and he didn't know her either. She tried to keep her breathing somewhat regular between the movements of their tongues. She needed to relax... she knew the foreplay was important, but she was beginning to want him to just go for it already. The building anxiety was making her sick. She flinched slightly at his hands over her ass and then under her shirt. She just wanted this to all be over.

Yoshiki felt that the baby steps were pretty much was nothing else he could just ease her into. Pretty much, she had been fully submerged into what foreplay consisted of. Hands and tongue. Though, he wouldn't touch her anywhere unnecessary. While her breasts would get her aroused most likely faster, he didn't want to go beyond where he thought he should have her at. That, and the fact he couldn't make himself do it. His hand mostly just ran along her outer curves, back, and occasionally her stomach, his other, even though it could be helping, stayed over hers. He separated their mouths and tilted his head, starting to run along her neck. Now he was mostly testing which things she could stand. He wouldn't go so far as to say something she liked, since this definitely wasn't something she nor him wanted. The reluctance to do this was apparent in the both of them, his own body staying calm, but at least she was trying to let happen what this foreplay was meant to do. He was licking and sucking lightly down her neck, hoping it was a soft spot for her. If not, this may take a painful while.

Ayumi kept reminding herself to relax, though her body would only take the message for a moment before she tensed again. His hands didn't feel bad as they ran over her body, but it felt wrong. Ayumi was confused as his mouth pulled away from her, though it gave her a better chance to work on her breathing to try and stay calm. Then she felt his mouth along her neck and a small gasp escaped her mouth at the weird sensations. She didn't want to take any enjoyment out of this act, but while the wrongness of the situation still weighed heavily on her mind, her body's nerves couldn't help but react to the contact. She tilted her head slightly, out of instinct, to allow him better access. By doing that, though, she felt a rush of disgust at herself.

Yoshiki was a little surprised by her tilting her head, but he was assuming it was one of those things that just happened. Besides, it was good news for the most part, because that meant running along her neck turned her on. Since it was getting the best results, he continued, using her body's action of giving him more access by going near her jaw line. It's not that he had particular experience, but doing what the body wanted, in this sense, was the best way to excite it. Even if it meant doing something maybe the girl didn't particularly like the idea of.

Little noises kept escaping Ayumi when unwanted jolts occurred when he moved his mouth against her in a certain way. She kept squirming underneath him, a shame burning hot in her body. She didn't want to react to anything he was doing, but she was, and it was probably for the best. She kept trying to shut down her mind, but she would always come back to reality. Her's eyes squeezed tighter, and she kept trying to replace the image of where she was with something else. It was too hard, though. The hard ground, her fear, this stranger's mouth... it was all too much to block out.

Yoshiki kept against her for a few more minutes. Her small noises, though made his stomach turn with shame, were his own source of getting riled up slightly. He had to wonder if she was ready yet... He could check himself, but that was much too unnecessary. Yes, he was going to be going all the way, but it wasn't because either wanted to. Therefore, keeping his hands away from places they didn't need to be was best. So, he had to get a little embarrassed, and ask her. Or else, they'd be at this forever. He finally pulled away from her neck, keeping his eyes on her even though they begged to avoid her. "Are you okay to move on?" he asked, hoping they could get this over with, but he really wanted her to be 'prepared'. Otherwise, it would be extremely painful for her. So, he hoped she didn't lie about it just to speed things up. "Tell the truth," he added in a warning voice, since he really... really didn't want to hurt her.

Ayumi's eyes opened cautiously as he moved away. She looked up at him nervously, unsure what he was going to do. She didn't expect him to ask, and while it was a decent gesture, considering everything that was happening, it made her cringe. She couldn't stand that she was giving permission to do all of this... but, again, it would be someone else if he wasn't. She met his eyes for a moment, glancing away with a frown of uncertainty. She didn't really know what was the proper 'level' to be at for this stuff... but, she doubted she'd get anymore worked up at this point. As he added the warning, she narrowed her eyes in thought. She sighed, forcing herself to glance back at him. "It's fine... Just do it..." she mumbled, anxiety weighing heavily on her. She just wanted this to be over.

Yoshiki took a silent, deep breath at her answer. It wasn't too convincing, but they really couldn't expect any better. After all, their reluctance mentally was a big part of their arousal. He still felt awful for getting excited at her small gasps, it was disgusting. But, this couldn't happen if he wasn't aroused too, so it was inevitable. "Alright... Do your best to keep relaxed," he reminded, though he doubted she had forgotten. Though... he didn't actually expect her to be able to. Relaxing was a big deal when you were scared, anxious, and doing such things with a stranger. So... even though it would help her escape unnecessary pain, he didn't expect her to be able to. He just wanted to mention it as a last ditch effort. He moved back slightly as he could shift her to be sitting on him, that being the easiest way, and it kept her off the ground. Again, assuring he could avoid hurting her more. Though, this position would make him have to move her more than himself, but the ground was hard and cold, so he'd rather go this route. He probably would've paused a long time in doubt, but he didn't want her to wait in anxiety while he tried to gather the nerve. He should have beforehand, but nothing could really prepare him for such a thing. He undid his pants and freed his length, feeling an overwhelming sickness with himself, the 'just' reasons didn't help with his conscience. He moved her panties to the side, instead of pulling them down, so she didn't feel quite so exposed. It probably wouldn't help any, but it's the last precaution he could think of. Not that he thought he had any right to, but he found a small, quiet 'sorry' surface from his throat. He immediately cursed mentally at himself for the slip, but there was no helping it now. Without letting her suffer more in wait, he took a hold of her waist and pressed himself against her opening, taking this extremely slow so he could let each inch of her adjust. He could no longer keep eye contact, but he also didn't want to stare at any part of her, for fer it'd make her more uncomfortable. So, he was keeping his eyes shut. Once he was moved into her, he paused, unsure how long to wait before this would be tolerable for her. But eventually, he had to start. He was unsure of how long exactly he should carry this on. After all, neither would reach a breaking point, so there wasn't exactly a period at which to stop. But sooner was better than later. He didn't know how long it had been, but his repulsed mind made it seem like hours, regardless. He moved her off, again, taking it slow. Pulling out roughly would be just as bad as going in roughly. Her panties moved back in place, then he moved her to lean against the wall. He scooted away a little before redoing his pants, feeling incredibly like a bastard. But... he better get used to the feeling... especially since he'd have to be a jerk and leave without further word. After all, there was nothing left to say, and she probably wouldn't want his company anyways. He stood with a solemn sigh, still avoiding looking at her at all as he turned and left. He leaned against the wall outside, incredibly nauseated about what he did, and the fact that it wasn't over with just one time. He... was such a disgusting person... and he wished he could just stop, but that was an option that wasn't available to him...

Ayumi didn't expect him to shift her at all, but it was a little better. It was less intimidating than him being on top. Her jaw was clenched in fear. She wasn't ready for this in anyway, but it was something that was inevitable. She resigned herself to just trying to accept that this had to happen. She tensed as he pushed her panties aside, but then remembered his advice to try and relax. She took heavy breaths in and out, the same way she was told to try and breath during her panic attacks. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, unable to watch what was going to happen. She was thrown off when she heard him utter a sorry... She would have scoffed at him if it didn't sound so sincere. A moment later, he was against her opening. She felt panic rise in her chest, her hands went to grasp his shoulders. It wasn't a gesture of intimacy, rather she needed something to hold onto and grasp tightly as she tried to relax. Her breathing was ragged in unease as he went deeper and deeper. The intrusion was not met well within her body, sharp discomfort and pain shooting through her. Her body wouldn't adjust to the feeling. She was too scared and angry for her mentality to accept this act. She wished she was anywhere else as they continued on with the act. It felt like the pain would go on forever, tears beginning to once again fall at the horrible feelings jolting throughout her body. She was so relieved when he moved her off him, readjusting her underwear, and putting her against the wall. She was trembling with small sobs escaping her. She hardly notice him leave until the sound of the door shutting caught her attention. She went back into a little ball, her mind clouded with grief. She couldn't believe this was happening to her... that it happened and would happen again... and again... She buried her head in the gap between her knees and chest, sobbing loudly. She felt so dirty and shame burned in every fiber of her being. Worse, her body was sore from the act, the pain still hovering in her head. Still... this was probably the best the situation could have gone, not that it was something that should have happened at all. He wasn't awful... his apology was unexpected. He also didn't come... so, he couldn't be in it for his own pleasure, right? She didn't know. She had no clue if she could trust or rely on this guy... But, it didn't matter, because she really didn't have a choice.


	3. Guardian Shiba

After the boy left and Ayumi cried herself raw again, she managed to pass out on the cold ground. By the time she came to, she was almost positive it had to of at least been a day or two since she was taken... She was finally given some water to drink, and while she had been reluctant, her throat hurt too much to deny it. Time crawled by painfully slow in the dark room, her mind consumed with the situation at hand and all the variables around it. Her mind was snapped out of one of it's thought processes when the door open. She expected to see the blonde boy again, which wasn't something she was looking forward to. Instead it was a greasy looking boy with black hair and dark eyes. She sank back, confused and scared. She kept quiet, hoping he wasn't here for that.

"Well, aren't you a quiet one," Sato said as he shut the door behind him. He had heard that Koga had managed to break this one in quickly. He had also heard that Kishinuma had apparently claimed her as his own. It honestly just perked his curiosity in a girl he otherwise wouldn't have cared about. After all, Kishinuma had never been apart of their games. He just chuckled at her silence. She was already against the wall, so it was easy to crouch down to her level. His hand landed on her thigh, his head moving close so his mouth was right near her ear. "I bet I can make you scream.".

Ayumi was shaking in horror, the man's hot breath felt disgusting on her ear. She thought... that boy had said... she didn't think she would have to deal with another! Tears were welling up already as she froze in fear, terrified of what may happen.

Yoshiki was planning to go back today... but not for those reasons. Once per day wasn't necessary. Maybe in random intervals... Ugh, he wasn't really sure how to go about this. He entered the room where most hung out when they had nothing better to do. Koga was missing, but that was normal. He tended to spend a lot of time with his... eugh, favorites... Everyone else was accounted for, except... He was tempted to ask the others where Sato was, but he didn't even feel like he should waste his breath. He was heading there anyways. Dammit, if he was doing anything to her... he may seriously have to break him... No one here was loyal to bargains... But, he guessed their group was much like a pack of disgusting animals. If he was planning to keep 'territory', he'd have to keep others away and defend it.

Sure enough, when he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of that sleazy grease-ball, touching the girl. His expression grew completely menacing, his glare harsh on the back of the head of Sato. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked sharply, his face giving away just how pissed he was, and how much more he could get if Sato made another move.

Ayumi was weirdly happy to see the blonde boy, and very much relieved as he seemed pissed at the other guy. She could see the greasy boy's expression change from something of lust to absolute horror. Yet, he wasn't moving his hand from her thigh, his skin touching her's was disgusting.

"Oh, uh, well, I just figured I'd try her out..." Sato said, looking back at Yoshiki with a more composed expression than the one Ayumi had seen. While he was scared of Yoshiki, the guy was way too quiet and menacing looking, he didn't think Yoshiki would care that much. Though, with the rage in his eyes, Sato was beginning to think he may of misjudged this entire situation.

Yoshiki's eyes narrowed at Sato, his calm expression not fooling him. He knew damn well everyone else knew he wasn't a force to be messed with. After all, that's why Koga hated him so much. Because he was a threat. He wasn't a mindless lackey like everyone else here, and he sure as hell wasn't a weakling. At his answer, his anger flared in his stomach. What balls Sato had, to be answering so matter-of-factly... Not that he was going to get any points for such bravery. Not from Yoshiki. Without further verbal warning, he stepped up and yanked Sato back by his collar, then threw him to the wall. "You figured wrong," he hissed with resentment, aiming a kick at his stomach, so he really got the message, "Get the fuck out, while I'm still feeling merciful."

Ayumi watched silently as the blonde boy yanked the other one way, tossing him to the wall. Normally she didn't support any brutality, but there was a part of her that was glad when he was kicked in the stomach. He probably deserved far worse. The slimy boy slunk out of the room like a rat exposed to light... how pathetic. She glanced over at the blonde boy once again as the the other one was far gone. "You... weren't lying..." she mumbled in amazement. Honestly, she had been beginning to think everything he had said before was a lie. So, he really was going to look out for her... she didn't know how to process such a thing. He couldn't be better than the others, if he was kidnapping girls, but he was, in some weird way.

Yoshiki's glaring eyes followed Sato out of the room, but when he was out of sight, he let his anger go back down below the boiling point. He turned, his look a lot more neutral now that it was just her. "Of course I wasn't," he answered shortly, as if she had no reason to doubt him, though he knew it was too much the opposite. He sighed, moving past from where he had been the other day and leaned up against the wall, sliding down to sit a few feet away from her. His eyes trailed over to her. It didn't seem like Sato had gotten anywhere, but he felt the need to make sure. "You okay? He didn't do anything, right?" he asked, a hint of anger to his tone, as if signalling Sato may be in for a rough ride if her answer was anything but 'no'.

Ayumi watched him as he moved to the wall and slid down to sit. Her stomach flipped nervously that they would be having sex again, not sure if she could handle it again so soon. She was a bit surprised how he was holding up to what he told her. She had expected him to turn on her once he got what he wanted. But, he didn't even orgasm when they had sex. Maybe he really was trying to help her... She looked at him as he spoke to her again. She nodded lightly as he asked if she was okay. Even though, with regards to everything, she really wasn't. Still, she could have been much worse at that moment if he hadn't intervened. "No... you got here before he could," she explained quietly. She was confused that he sounded so angry about it. Almost like he actually cared about her condition.

Yoshiki gave a small nod of understanding. He was going to have to be a lot more vigilant of her if he was to make sure nothing happened. "Sorry... you know these guys aren't very loyal to deals. I probably should have been more weary," he said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair, "I'll try to be more vigilant. Though, with any luck, they'll leave you alone after what happened to that guy." It was always weird avoiding using names, but it had to be done. Which also meant he couldn't give away his name... It was a shame, since it was another factor to gaining her trust, but he'd lose her if he broke that rule.

Ayumi stared at him strangely. She still couldn't wrap her head around why he was doing this for her. Though, she did appreciate knowing he was looking out for her... But, she couldn't find it in her to thank him. He was still apart of this group, after all. "If they find out you're pulling something like this... won't you get in trouble?" she asked, just to further her own confusion. Why stick his neck out like this for a girl he didn't even know? And she could only guess what happened to guys who didn't follow the rules exactly as they should... either beaten up horribly or killed, she guessed. After all, an organization like this... someone can't just walk out of it. The risk of ratting the others out would be too high.

Yoshiki glanced to her, his worst fear uncovered. Yeah... and it probably wasn't him that would pay for it... His look darkened for a moment, before he regained his blank expression. "Don't worry about that," he told her simply, looking away towards the door and closing his eyes. His head was spinning with what would happen if he was caught, or if they tried selling this girl to some pervert. '_Miki... I don't want you to be dragged into my mistake... So please, if there is a God, let her be safe, and let me keep this girl from harm too... I just want to do something about this for once... Please... Please keep Miki out of this'_, he thought desperately, his heart sinking.

Ayumi caught the look in his eyes... It just confirmed what she already knew. If he did get caught, bad things would happen. Even if she didn't know the specifics, she knew he was taking a huge gamble with his own life by doing this. "I don't get it..." she mumbled, looking at him over her knees that were held against her chest. "You don't know me... If so much is at risk, why bother? I'm probably just going to get sold anyway," she said, looking down. She couldn't find herself looking towards the future in much hope. And, if that was the case, he was taking a huge risk for something that may end up being a moot point. She realized that maybe she should just shut her mouth and accept the help, but she couldn't. The boy's actions made no sense, and it was frustrating her.

Yoshiki grimaced at her question, unsure of how to answer any better than the first time he was asked a similar thing. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure if he could say anything that would really clear her confusion. "I... got myself into this God awful mess around two years ago, and I've always been so willing to ignore what goes on around here. I... never did anything to stop any of it... I want to at least try this time," he explained, keeping his eyes closed. He wasn't sure that's how he wanted to word it, but that was the best why he could think of to express his heavy, guilt-ridden conscience. He then looked at her, usually sharing the pessimist tone she carried, but he didn't want to give up so easily. "Even if that ends up being the case... I told you I'd still try to get you out of this situation... I meant that, too. You... really don't deserve any of this. Really, no one does... I'm not trying to make up for my past, and I don't expect any sort of thanks. I don't deserve one, and nothing can erase what I'm responsible for letting happen, and being a part of. I just... want to help this time, instead of letting everyone do whatever the hell they want," he said further, his eyes narrowing and gazing towards the floor.

Ayumi stared at him as he spoke, trying to figure out exactly why he was doing this. It sounded like a guilty conscience ready to break. Maybe she should just accept that she was 'lucky' enough to be the one he decided to focus his attention on. After all, that other guy that had come in would have been someone she would have to sleep with. She frowned, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He was hard to understand, and she wouldn't be able to see the world through his eyes, she realized. So, she just nodded lightly, "...Okay." He was sick of inaction... so he was acting to the best of his abilities. She was so conflicted on how to feel towards this guy. He has, honestly, been pretty good to her. Aside from sleeping together, which he handled as delicately as he probably could, he hasn't done her any harm. "What's your name?" she then asked. She wanted something to call him in her mind besides 'that boy' .

Yoshiki leaned back slightly as they got off the reasons for doing all of this. He didn't intend to moan to her about money problems, especially now, or tell her about Miki. He got himself in this mess. He shouldn't really be wallowing in self pity when he brought all this upon himself. Still, though... her next question really couldn't be answered. "... Sorry... it's a rule around here that we don't give names. That's why I've been saying titles like boss and stuff, if you were wondering..," he mentioned with a sigh, "They could easily find out I told you my name, then they'd separate us, and... you'd probably be sold without question, to keep you from talking... That's not something I want to happen. Though... if it'll make you feel better, you can make up some name to call me."

Ayumi frowned, disappointed to hear the answer. She could understand as he explained the situation, though. She'd be a loose thread in their sick business if she knew even one person's name. At his suggestion, she looked aside, embarrassed. "I'm not very good at naming things or nicknames..." she said quietly in warning that if he was giving her free range to name him, he wasn't going to be happy.. Back at Kisaragi... she referred to everyone with their proper names. Mochida... Shinohara... Nakashima... Morishige... The only person she was close enough to say their first name was Mayu. Even with Mayu coining her with a nickname, Ayu-chan, Ayumi could never bring herself past calling her 'Mayu'. Her heart suddenly lurched for her friend's company. She looked back at him examining him in consideration, though, because she had to come up with something. He really wasn't a bad looking guy... he could be very intimidating, but he was too gentle with her for her to consider him 'scary'. Blonde hair, probably bleached, and striking gray eyes...

Yoshiki gave a careless shrug, not really scared of what names she would come up with. "It's fine, I don't really care. Say whatever comes to mind and I'll role with it," he said, just making sure she knew she could do whatever. While an actual name would be favored over a pet name, he would be okay with anything. After all, it was a little tiresome not to be able to call someone something. In fact, it was driving him crazy always calling her 'the girl', but he didn't feel like he could ask. It seemed to step over a barrier, which was... weird... If she told him herself, that'd be fine, but she was entitled to keep her name secret.

Ayumi nodded lightly at his response. She still felt a little embarrassed and on the spot as she tried to name him. She honestly wasn't good at looking at people and getting a feeling for their names. People defined names for her, so just staring at this boy who she knew almost nothing about was really difficult. Although... he sort of reminded her of... She looked thoughtful as she debated if she really wanted to call him that. It technically meant "brushwood", though she wasn't thinking of it like such. "Uh... Shiba..." she mumbled, face red. What she had in mind with this choice was the dog breed, Shiba Inu. He just... reminded her of one. She couldn't think of anything better, and she really didn't feel like fretting over his name for long when he probably wouldn't care.

Yoshiki stared at her for a moment. It was going to be weird to have a different name, he knew... and it was going to take a while getting used to... But it wouldn't be so bad. Though, it was strange that she'd name him after a dog... He didn't take it's literal meaning because that really had nothing related to him... Not that a dog did either, but at least it could have blond fur. "As in... the dog?" he questioned, not being able to hold back a small smile and chuckle at her red face. She was getting so embarrassed over a name... "Fine, as long as you're sure. Once that's my name, it's the only thing I'll come to," he mentioned as he placed his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow, playing on the fact it was a canine.

Ayumi felt another jolt of embarrassment as he picked up on where the name came from. It wasn't really a jab at him or anything... it just was the only thing she could think of. Though at his chuckle and smile, she relaxed a little bit. He evidently wasn't offended or annoyed at it. When he spoke again, she found a small smile tug at her lips. It felt very weird and a little uplifting to feel something other than fear and dread. "We could always go with 'Fluffy' too," she mentioned. It felt so off to be joking at all, but she supposed any moment she could take that wasn't crushing her spirit, she should go along with.

Yoshiki eyed her with a skeptical look. "Shiba is fine," he answered flatly, but had the same joking tone. He had to agree, it felt weird to try and turn the atmosphere with jokes, but he was pretty certain it'd help her nerves. But, oh God... if any one else, especially Koga, caught Ayumi calling him Shiba, he'd never hear the end of it. That was most likely happening in the near future... his luck was horrible like that... But... it was worth it. Her being able to call him a name probably made her feel at least a little more comfortable.

So, he was Shiba now. Ayumi still felt herself curious about his actual name, but her nickname would have to do. She'd never be able to look at a Shiba Inu dog the same again... well, if she ever got the chance to see any type of dog again. A silence then began to hang over them as she felt herself run dry of things to say. She couldn't think of anymore questions to address... though, she liked having someone else around. She just couldn't think of any topic to strike up, because what could they talk about? Though last time a silence went over them like this... She looked at him miserably, trying to mentally prepare herself once again for the unpleasant act. "Are we going to have to...?" she questioned quietly, eyes glancing aside.

Yoshiki began to think about what his plans would be in the future as a silence developed. Like... what exactly was the interval for... that... and what he'd do if Koga tried to separate them out of spite or if she was sold instead of given back to her parents. The most he could leave her alone was... One, maybe two days, but two was pushing it. He couldn't go in an easily noticeable pattern, and he'd have to keep a close eye on her so no one like Sato would try anything. Then, if the latter happened... he would still try to keep her his like he was now, which would definitely get him in trouble with Koga, but he couldn't leave her to them at this point. He was too involved to just be turned away. And if she was sold... he'd guess... the only thing to do then is attempt to help her escape... It's just... he was terrified of what the ripple effect would be of all this... What would... these bastards do to Miki?... He was snapped out of thought by Ayumi's question, though he had barely heard. He glanced to her, noticing she was looking away with a miserable face. He frowned, eyes going to the floor. Even though that wasn't what he was here for... it just reminded him of what he'd have to do over and over... Not today, but tomorrow probably, and another certain day, etcetera... He sighed, trying to calm himself. "No... I'm only here to talk," he replied honestly. It may have sounded like something the others would consider suspicious, but really, they all knew how antisocial he was with them. Seeking someone to talk to didn't seem any more abnormal than him calling her for reserve, and again, that reserve meant he could use her for whatever. He just so happened wanted someone to converse with... though it was also for her comfort. Not talking to anyone for extended periods of time tended to suck your spirit away. He knew, because he saw it happen.

Ayumi looked back to him, visibly relieved but then confused. She was glad she didn't have to engage in anymore acts like that today, she still felt uncomfortable soreness between her legs from the last time, but she was surprised to hear that he had come to talk. "Why?" she asked, though quickly realized she shouldn't sound so opposed to it. It was much more preferable than sitting alone in the dark. "I mean... not that I don't want that... But, don't you have any friends in this place?" she questioned. He had probably been at this for a while. She wouldn't be surprised if he had someone in the organization he could talk to... Ugh, she just wasn't sure if she should really be okay with the fact she was beginning to trust a guy that kidnapped girls for a living. Yet, he was doing this for her, bringing risk to himself and it sounded like he may have been roped into the position in the first place. The entire situation was too difficult to put in black or white... it was just a lot of grey.

Yoshiki gave a small, low chuckle, shaking his head. "No way... they're all pigs. I'd only talk to them if my life depended on it," he answered, being completely serious about such circumstances. It was on a similar basis as to why he came here in the first place, and as to why he stayed, though he didn't particularly care for his life anymore. He had made too many wrong turns for anything good to come from it. That, and he didn't know if his conscience would let him lead a good life after this.

Ayumi nodded in understanding, a little comforted that he didn't participate in the pack mentality. After all, they probably all egg each other on to be even worse... And so far, besides Shiba, every guy in this place has seemed disgusting and without a moral compass. She didn't have anything to say to continue that conversation... and while she could thank him for sticking around, she didn't really feel it necessary. "So... why exactly did you drop out of Kisaragi?" she suddenly questioned, pulling the conversation back to something they briefly talked about the first time they talked. Before she had just accepted a guy like this wouldn't deal with school, but now she had a genuine curiosity. He seemed like he could have made it through school...

Yoshiki paused to consider what he'd say. He definitely couldn't be too specific, with Tsubota and all that. It was too infamous. Though... he could give the general idea of why he didn't care anymore. Why he had let his self control go out the window, and finally show Tsubota what he was really thinking. "I just felt... like I was wasting my time... It's not like I'm the only one who thought that, either," he said, though he really did regret it. Maybe if he had stayed... this wouldn't have happened. Not that he could imagine himself making any other choice... No one thought he could amount to anything, including himself. So school just felt so pointless.

Ayumi titled her head at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?" she questioned in uncertainty. Did the teachers actually say things like that to him? They'd be disgusting excuses for educators if they did. But, while Ayumi didn't like a lot of the teachers as people, she did think they did their jobs well. Either way, though, he shouldn't have... He could be in a much better situation if he had stuck with school. He probably wouldn't be associating with the people he was and actually have a shot at a future. His days would be spent in this group or in jail... they were the only two options Ayumi could really see. Unless, he ran away and skipped the country, but he'd need a lot of cash and a passport.

Yoshiki just shrugged lightly, not wanting particularly to get scolded at, or otherwise gain sympathy. Most likely, the former would happen, especially since she was a class representative. "I wasn't going anywhere, and everyone knew it. Myself, my parents, teachers, and students. I had already dug a pretty deep hole for myself, so there was pretty much no point," he answered simply, as if it was still something he accepted as a fact. He was on his own, and there was no way for him to climb out of that ditch by himself. And everyone knew he was a lost cause, so no one helped. He... didn't really know why he was telling her all this... He guessed he wanted someone to know he had existed, even if it was quite a pitiful one.

"You could have always found a way out..." Ayumi scolded lightly. School... wasn't hard. At least, it was an easier thing to deal with than the mess he was wrapped in now. But, with everyone around him telling him he couldn't, that defeatist attitude was always drilled into his head. It was particularly disgusting that his parents wouldn't support him. Ugh, why couldn't people just be good and supportive to one another? It was such a frustrating world to live in. "Kisaragi is a good school... you could have made it through," she stated. He didn't seem stupid. Even if he struggled book-wise, just getting the diploma would have been in his reach still, if he put the time in.

Yoshiki just shook his head, his own pessimist views showing now that they were talking about him. Both of them seemed to flip flop, depending on who they were talking about. "Not by myself," he answered shortly, and sounded fairly certain of himself. He couldn't muster up the confidence to carry on in school, especially with his own defeatist thoughts and others' comments about him. It was impossible, without someone who would help him get there.

Ayumi's expression shifted to sympathy. She has learned true isolation in this place, and she knew she would have already lost her mind if Shiba hadn't interfered. So, she could understand not being able to make it through something alone, with everything seemingly against you. "It's too bad... we didn't meet at school," she mumbled lightly. She liked to of think she'd have intervened and helped him... if she had noticed. 'What-ifs' were always iffy. But, things could have been different if one person had made an effort for him... She really felt sick to her stomach knowing that.

Yoshiki considered that. She seemed to be pushing that he should have been more persistent in staying at school... Would she do the same their first year? Was she even capable of meeting him then? The possibility made his heart sink slightly, his eyes narrowing. "It is..," he replied solemnly, aiming his gaze at the ground again. Since he felt this conversation was dying, and he was starting to get a little depressed, he'd figure he'd ask a question of his own, "What... year are you, by the way?" If he hadn't dropped out, nor be held back, he'd be a second year... If she was year below him, like she looked, they couldn't have met. If she was a second year, it'd probably only drag him further down, but his curiosity couldn't help it. He knew by the description that she was 17, but that didn't necessarily make her a second year.

Ayumi regretted saying anything along those lines. It was probably a depressing for him, considering his entire life would be radically different if he was in school. She glanced aside guiltily, until his voice caught her attention. "I'm a second-year," she answered simply. She wondered if she'd ever get a chance to go back to school. She really did enjoy the experience. It was fun... classmates, friends, trips, festivals, lunch time, some teachers... She may never get to really learn anything ever again. Even with Shiba's promise to try and intervene if she was sold off, she didn't feel confident. There were probably a lot of members... sneaking her out would be impossible. Ugh, she may end up some old perverts sex toy the rest of her life. The thought made her wish a swift death upon herself.

Yoshiki gave a long sigh at her answer, only finding it added fuel to his regret. "What a coincidence..," he muttered, not lifting his eyes up to her. So she was a second year... She had been in the same year as him... If only... things had gone differently... Maybe they could have met in a different set of circumstances... Ugh, he needed to stop thinking about maybes. This was the life he was living... Dreaming of an alternate universe didn't help him truly escape the life he really was living.

Ayumi stared at him as he sighed, finding something different about his demeanor. She blinked slowly in surprise as he spoke. So, they had been in the same class. Her stomach twisted uneasily. She wished she had been able to... somehow help him. She would have supported him... scolded him to get on track. She was always pushing her fellow classmates. She figured this topic was bringing him down, which she honestly didn't want to do. If only she could think of something to say... but there was nothing that could be said. They had unknowingly been classmates who would eventually end up in this screwed-up scenario. She glanced down, lost on what to say.

Yoshiki let another silence develop, thoughts on what to talk about running dry. Even so... he wouldn't leave her, until he absolutely had to. And even when that time came, he was paranoid about what would happen to her. He felt so responsible for her... He didn't want anything bad to happen to her...


	4. Dangerous Waters

It was a couple days later. Yesterday had been another excruciating time of hurting the girl. Next he'd wait two days, and see how that worked out. As he entered the main room, aiming to go straight through to the girl's cell, he had to stop as he heard others making bow-wows. That was... strange... Though, he already had a hunch. He tried to keep going, but he kept getting dog-taunts, such as 'c'mere boy!'. He tried to ignore them, but he heard someone yell a jeering 'fetch', and he was hit with a ball. Urgh... these guys were such jackasses... Though, they all knew they had the pack on their side. Fighting one against the whole group was a losing battle before it even started. He tried to dissipate his anger and make towards the cells, hoping no one stopped him and that they were already satisfied.

"Hey, where ya going in such a rush, Shiba?" Koga asked with a wide smirk He stepped in front of Yoshiki's path, a squeaky toy in his hand that he kept squeezing. The plastic made an obnoxious noise. The moment one of the guys had heard the name the girl in cell 1-6 was calling him, it spread like wildfire. There wasn't a person who didn't know the Shiba Inu breed, so they were all able to catch up on the reference quickly. It was fuckin' priceless. It was rare when they got the opportunity to mock Yoshiki so perfectly. "I'm sure your bitch can wait for ya," he remarked with a grin. The guys behind him laughed loudly at the joke, which only fluffed his ego up more.

Yoshiki mentally cursed as Koga blocked his path. Who else would, after all... He glared at him slightly, hating that Koga thought he was so much above him. He kind of wanted to correct him on his title giving 'bitch', but found that would be a little suspicious, since putting her on reserve was sort of the same thing... "Why does she need to? I certainly have no business here," he replied sharply, not really letting the jeers get at him too much.

Koga couldn't stand Yoshiki's attitude at all. He acted like he was above all of this. Though, with the amount of time he has been spending with the girl, he obviously wasn't. He wasn't going to let a golden opportunity pass like this so easily. "Aw, Shiba, don't let your fur get rubbed the wrong way," Koga's smirk was unwavering, his tone condescending. "I'm just so curious how you earned your nickname. You only fuck her doggy-style? Or do you give it to her ruff?" While it wasn't unusual for the girl's to call the guy's something, normally it was along the line of 'master' or 'boss' or 'sir'. "Or do you let her play your master?" Koga asked with a snide jeer. He better not be, considering the girls were supposed to be completely and utterly powerless.

Yoshiki's frown grew at each dog pun, finding them painfully awful. But that's probably because he didn't really like being made fun of by Koga. Still, the rest of the group was around, so he had to keep his mind level and his fury back. "It's just a name in place of my real one," he answered curtly, not giving Koga any satisfaction past the laughter of his buddies. He would've liked to blow some steam by being a smart ass, but again, keeping Ayumi didn't really teeter on the fact that he had paid Koga. It was pretty much dependent on how long Koga decided to let him have her.

Koga was waiting for the day Yoshiki finally snapped. Even with a reserve, he still didn't fit into the group in anyway. He was there mostly because of the threats Koga held over his head, so he was sure Yoshiki's rage was slowly building more and more. And, while Koga would not want to initiate a fight alone with him, he would never have to. His 'pals' were always around, hanging off every word or order her gave. He sneered at the boring answer, becoming uninterested with bothering him. "Tch, what a pussy," he said flatly. What type of guy lets himself be called something that was so... petnamish? It was disgusting. "Grow a pair, will you? You're supposed to be in charge," he scolded with a scowl. He has seen the girl, and while she was miserable, she wasn't broken. Even if it was Yoshiki's first time with a reserve, she should be dead in the eyes by now.

Yoshiki glared, but was thankful he seemed to be starting to lose interest. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, though there was an edge of defiance that he couldn't really hold back from his voice. _Ha, I'm being more brave than anyone in this damn place.._, he couldn't help but think, before moving forcefully past Koga. He was tired of talking to the arrogant bastard, and that feeling was probably mutual. He hated these people... But for some reason, the name only seemed to grow more on him. Probably because... it created an even bigger gap of difference between him and these people.

Koga glared at Yoshiki at his once again boring response. As he pushed by him, Koga was extremely tempted to grab him by the shirt and beat the shit out of him. He stopped himself, though, because they had an important mission coming up and he didn't want to hurt, admittedly, one of the better workers. Still, he was going to keep his eye on the damn bastard who thought himself somehow better. His hand clenched tightly into a fist as his mind began to whirl with worry that Yoshiki was planning to try to overthrow. No... no... he didn't have any ambition to do anything like that... he hoped. "'Ey, boss, we got some emails regarding bids," one of the guys broke through the group to hand him a laptop. Koga glared at where Yoshiki disappeared one more time, swearing to himself he'd destroy that fucker one way or another. He sighed, taking the laptop and letting his mind go back into the business.

* * *

Yoshiki had managed to make it past another day of ridicule and came to the girl's room. He shut the door behind him with a sigh, settling down in his normal place next to her. The place he sat in is how he was now telling her what his reason for coming was. Sit in front, and that meant... it was one of those days. His more often position, next to her against the wall, was the place he sat in to chat with her, or just generally give her the feeling that she had company. He liked sitting here better... It was, in a way, the good news, and the other spot was the bad news.

Ayumi always held her breath when Shiba came into the room. She had quickly caught onto what his seating positions meant, and was always anxious when it was time to do the deed once again. She was always relieved when he was next to her. Even when they really didn't talk about anything, it was soothing to have another presence in the room. Also, she felt a lot safer with him around. She was about to look over at him when the steel door opened up. She froze, confused by the sudden unannounced intrusion. Some guy stepped in, giving the two very odd looks. "Hey. We're going forward with the mission today instead," he explained flatly. The stranger said what he had to and left. Ayumi froze, looking at Shiba in panic, a confused noise escaping her.

Yoshiki looked as someone came in, his heart sinking at the news. Another mission... He didn't want to leave the girl by herself, nor did he want to snatch someone else, but it... could hardly be helped... After all, he couldn't just do as he pleased. It wasn't his life on the line here. He shifted to get up, but caught the girl's look and sound. She... would think horribly of him... But... he didn't have another choice open to him. He continued to move to stand, trying to ignore whatever look she was giving him.

Ayumi continued to stare at him in dismay as he said nothing. She felt absolute terror of the idea of him not being around. Also, the idea... he was doing this stuff... it made her feel awful that she liked his company. When he moved to stand, she shot her arms out quickly, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket tightly. "Don't. Please," she begged, tears quickly welling in her eyes. "Don't go." As selfish as it was, she mostly didn't want his presence gone for who knows how long... She was scared, weak, and would be open to anyone who wanted to do anything to her. She didn't want him to leave.

Yoshiki only got halfway up before he felt a tug at his sleeve. He went back down slightly to one knee, turning to look at the girl. Her tight grip, watering eyes, and immense fear in her voice and eyes made his heart lurch painfully. He stared for a quiet moment, not wanting to leave her, but... he didn't like what was coming into his mind if he didn't go... Then again, this all could be pointless if he did... Someone like Tanaka could come in and do horrible things, which would make everything so far for naught. That, and trying to save one while kidnapping another... it seemed cruel and counter productive. He sighed, trying to expel the weight on his chest, but to no avail. His mind was unable to tear his arm from her grip, so he ended up settling his back flat against the wall. "Okay... I'll stay...," he answered, glancing away from her. He hoped the punishment would be solely on him...

Ayumi stared up at him, waiting anxiously for his response. Her grip was as tight as she could manage; her strength wasn't much with the hard to find sleep and little food. She tensed slightly as he sighed, unsure if he was going to tear away from her or settle back down. She relaxed slightly as he leaned back down, her grip on his arm slackening but not removing itself. A sob of relief broke from her as he confirmed he was going to stay. "Th-thank you," she whimpered, shaking lightly. She couldn't survive this if he wasn't around. It didn't even cross her mind that their would be a punishment dealt and that Shiba was technically shirking his duty to the sick group. All she cared about was him staying near her. She would be fine if he was around...

* * *

Yoshiki was overall relieved that when it was time that Koga confronted him about skipping out on the mission, it was a beating that was only focused on him. As usual, it was majority hits to his abdomen and chest, and he would be incredibly sore for a long while, but it was much better than any alternative.

Though, today wouldn't be fun. They would take pictures of the girl today, and that meant she had to be clean. Having her on reserve, he took this duty upon himself. It was weird to be washing someone this old for them, but it was to make sure no spot was missed, and the victims were usually too weak to wash themselves. He had entered the girl's cell and briefed her on the situation, feeling as bad as he usually did. He didn't know what was worse, though... Violating her inside, or outside... One would assume inside, but both seemed equally horrible. He took her to the bathing area, which admittedly didn't look that bad compared to the rest of their surroundings. "Alright... I'll... let you undress yourself," he told her turning away and going towards were the soap and washcloths were. He pushed up his sleeves, giving a heavy sigh as he tried to calm his nerves, and take the edge off the pain that resided in his stomach and sides. Though, his chest also being bruised, the breath made him ache only more. "Tell me when you're done and in," he said without looking back. The tub was about the normal length of ones in houses, but it's width was equal to it's length. Basically, it was a large square, that was filled up to the rib-cage if one was sitting, with lukewarm water. They were lucky it wasn't ice cold... Actually, he had been expecting it to be, but being wet and in such a temperature would easily get her sick. Not a state that you could 'sell' her in, really, he guessed.

Ayumi felt dread sink in her stomach as Shiba explained the entire situation to her. She hadn't been naked in front of him, or anyone, ever. She felt mortification pulsing through her head uncomfortably as she tried to stay calm. It wasn't ideal... but, there was a small bright-side. She was going to be clean, which was going to feel pretty nice. She felt pretty gross in her school uniform, though, she'd likely just be putting it on again once this was all over with. It was weird to finally be outside her little cell. Walking had felt almost foreign to her. When they got the bathroom, her nerves were jittering like crazy. She didn't want to be naked... or washed like a child. The entire thing would be awkward and uncomfortable. She glanced over at him as he informed her she could undress herself. It was a small condolence in an unfavorable situation. She made a small noise to confirm she'd heard him. She glanced at the tub wearily. _'At least you'll be clean,'_ she told herself. Humiliated and stripped of her dignity... but at least she'd be clean. She sighed as she finally worked up the nerve to begin stripping herself down. She felt horribly exposed as everything was taken off and put aside. Urgh, she really wished she could just do this herself. She sighed weakly, eyes narrowing as she couldn't stop feeling crippling embarrassment. She almost didn't want to get in the tub, because then he'd have to turn around and see her bare. Ayumi finally forced herself in the tub as she felt too cold and weird just standing there naked. The water wasn't as warm as she normally liked, but it wasn't too bad. She sunk down into the water, her face a bright red. She gave herself a moment to compose before speaking, "Uh, okay." She didn't want to say 'ready' because she wasn't.

Yoshiki turned after gathering the necessary items and her verbal okay. He would try not to pay attention too much to her, and while he couldn't avoid feeling most of her, he could definitely refrain from letting his eyes wonder where they didn't need to be. He got the washrag soapy, then mentally prepared himself. One hand moved to continuously gather water and run it down her back from her neck. Once she was adequately wet, he began to scrub, getting the least intimate spots first. His other hand that had drenched her skin moved to push her hair over her shoulder when needed. He slowly moved down, further with each passing minute as he finished cleaning one part of her. Eventually, her back was done, the washrag moving around to start on her side and eventually part of her stomach, his other hand resting on the opposite waist, mostly to help keep her body from shifting. Again, this made him feel awful, because it surely couldn't be enjoyable, but it had to be something he did. No one else here would treat her with as much courtesy.

Ayumi was tense and her mind overrode with embarrassment at first. Though, at his gentle scrubbing movements, her mind found itself losing thought of her mortification and instead enjoying the movements. She shut her eyes as he washed her, concentrating on how nice his hands actually felt. It was weird that she was even okay with this... maybe because it wasn't really anything sexual in nature being forced on her. But... with the water... and the fact she was actually feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time, she found her mind considering an idea. "Shiba..." she mumbled quietly. She may just make this all the more weirder by talking, but she wasn't going to let that scare her off.

Yoshiki was a bit surprised she was talking. He also had no clue what she wanted to speak to him about... The only thing he could think of was that she was anxious about other activities, but he couldn't be sure. "Mm?" he made a small noise to show he heard her, and to coax her to say more. His hands kept working despite the conversation starting, moving more towards the middle of her stomach.

Ayumi had no idea what was happening to her feelings at that moment. His hands were gentle and comforting. She was actually accustomed to contact with him. She didn't know if she should be alarmed or relieved that she felt this way. "W...well...," she mumbled, embarrassed to really throw her thought out there. It was... very weird... that she'd even want that.

Yoshiki tried to read into what she wanted. She was being very hesitant with her words, and she sounded nervous... She must have assumed, with the atmosphere and situation, that this would be one of those times they'd have to have sex... Just in case it was, and she was tensing because of worry, he'd go ahead and clear the thought from her mind. "We don't have to right now... if that's what you wanted to ask," he mentioned, reaching down to get her lower abdomen. He was mostly treating this like a job, so he didn't view this as feeling her up.

Ayumi felt more embarrassment weigh on her as he spoke, trying to guess what her small, choppy words meant. "Uh..." she mumbled, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. _'Just take this opportunity to retreat. It's a bad idea,'_ she told herself firmly. _'A really, really poorly thought out idea...'_ she repeated, as if it would change the myriad of emotions swimming around through her. As his hand moved lower, something powerful stirred inside of her that rose above everything else she felt. "Ngh," the small sound escaped her, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Yoshiki immediately registered the noise as some sort of discomfort, since this certainly wasn't an act free of embarrassment or shame. "Sorry..," he muttered as an instinct, another apology he didn't mean to let slip out. But, it was already out there, and she hadn't seemed to be angry with his last utterance of 'sorry.' So... maybe she didn't mind it... He guessed because he really did mean it. He didn't want to do any of this to her.

Ayumi's eyes narrowed as she stared forward into the water. Her heart was beating unusually quick and it was leaving her a little lightheaded feeling. "N...no..." she said after a small pause. She just had to say it... It would be better this way, anyway... "I'd...rather now, instead of tomorrow," she said quietly, forcing her eyes to move in his direction. This was probably completely out of left field. She hardly expected to say something like that herself.

Yoshiki already found himself shocked at her uttered 'no', wondering what she could mean. He was even more dumbfounded as she finally reached what she had been wanting to say. "Eh...?" he muttered, blinking a couple of times, before adding to his lacking inquiry, "Are you... sure?" He didn't really know where this was coming from... He would have never thought he'd hear her asking for it, no matter the situation they were placed into.

Ayumi shifted slightly at his question. She asked herself the same thing, and really... the idea... didn't upset her. "Yes," she said firmly. Although, she felt like she had to justify why she was okay with it, in a way that didn't involve her own emotions. "I-I mean, with the water, I'll be...," she started to say, eyes moving aside once again. She couldn't muster to utter the actual words. "Y-you know," she mumbled, watching the water ripples travel through the tub.

Yoshiki stared at her, still hardly believing his ears, but at her explanation later, he guessed he could see where she was coming from... Foreplay when your mind was against it only did so much, so with the water, it wouldn't be as bad as opposed to tomorrow. "If... you're certain...," he replied with a small frown. Really, he dreaded these moments too, and this one sneaked up on him. He began to pull his hands away from her, though stopping this activity and starting another one that was unpleasant for her didn't make him feel any better.

Ayumi felt a little nervous by throwing this out there. Then again, by making the decision, she felt like she actually had some power. And, while that may not exactly be true, the illusion coaxed her into a less anxious mindset. She nodded lightly as he spoke, her eyes moving to his hands. She didn't know what possessed her, but a small mischievous glint sparked in her eye as she snatched his hand in her's and with a quick, hard, unexpected yank, pulled him into the tub with her.

Yoshiki was taken completely off-guard, not expecting anything like what she pulled. So, he lost his balance easily. "Gah!" he gave a short, small shout, before tumbling forward. His upper half plus some ended up over the edge of the tub, and into the water, with a medium sized splash. Save for his other arm, which was across her shoulders. He pulled his head out from the water after a second of being dazed, small coughs erupting from his lungs, since he certainly hadn't been prepared to hold his breath. "Ack... Wh-what was that for?.." he muttered, still slightly bewildered, his cheeks tinted with a small amount of red at the fact she had gotten the better of him. Once he regained his senses somewhat, he noticed her hand over his, a small flutter feeling in his chest. He blinked, his expression growing somewhat softer. He didn't really give his actions any thought as his hand turned over to grab hers back.

Ayumi couldn't stop a small giggle from rising at his bewildered expression. It was actually quite cute. She hadn't laughed at all while in this place, so the sound was almost foreign to her but it had an uplifting factor to it. She went silent as she caught his expression and softness it held, unsure how to feel about it. Her eyes widened slightly as she suddenly felt his hand grasp her. Her blood rushed excitably in her veins, in a way that she couldn't really deny that... she may like Shiba more than she should. The entire situation was weird... but... he made her feel okay, even happy at times, in this place. So, her feelings couldn't be wrong... Her hand gripped his back and a gentle smile tugged at her lips. She shifted in the water, so she could lean forward to press her lips against his. The thought of rejection didn't even enter her mind... she could always play it off as necessary foreplay. But, she hoped she didn't have to go in that direction.

Yoshiki was too absorbed in the feeling of their hands to pay attention to anything else. He had never really liked another person romantically, nor had he ever received such feelings... It was hard to believe that's what was really happening here... but he couldn't deny that his hand had held her's without his input. That meant something, right? Though... liking her... or, if it was mutual... it was going to make this a lot more dangerous. But hearts weren't very smart a lot of the time. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the feeling of her lips pressed against his. Yes, it had happened before, but with all these new things bubbling up out of his chest, it actually felt right for once. Along with the fact that she had initiated it. His chest felt light for once, and the red that was rarely seen on him deepened. Despite the risk of letting such affections grow, he felt his eyes shut and he began to kiss back.

Ayumi felt a pulsing warmth radiate as he kissed back without question. She didn't want to think about anything besides the fact she liked the way it felt. Their situation... their location... everything surrounding them... she wanted to just forget about that, because kissing him felt nice. The hand that wasn't held in his moved to the back of his head, her wet fingers moving into his hair. She let the innocence of the kiss continue for a little while longer, but found herself wanting more. Her tongue shyly moved to ask for permission into his mouth, an action she could hardly believe she was doing.

Yoshiki felt greatly different compared to a few minutes ago. Their hands, the kiss, and her fingers in his hair... It changed his tune of reluctance incredibly quickly. It was weird how this sort of just jolted to life, though... But now that his feelings of responsibility were evolving into stronger feelings, it may be tougher to keep his true intentions from the group. That, and their... interactions would be a lot more consensual and enjoyable, rather than forced and painful. Really, it had never been the latter, but at least there hadn't been... er, noises... Basically, feelings beyond protection would be easier for Koga to uncover and irritate. But his brain wasn't exactly thinking out the consequences of carrying on. Besides... this development, now that it was happening, was inevitable. The second he felt her ask to deepen it, he obliged, his own unoccupied hand moving to stroke her hair.

Ayumi couldn't believe these feelings burning warmly inside of her came to life. She had only ever had a crush on one other boy, Mochida Satoshi... but, the flame she held for Shiba was of a much different caliber. Shiba was so watchful and gentle with her, and she had probably spent more time talking to him than any boy before. She trusted Shiba a lot too. She didn't think he'd ever do anything to purposefully hurt her... Maybe she was letting her heart take too much command in this decision but she couldn't ignore it. As the kiss deepened, she slowly gathered more confidence in the movement of her tongue. Meshing, pressing, twisting, it all made her toes curl with marvelous little shivers of pleasure moving down her spine. Her one hand slid out of his hair, awkwardly getting between the two as she began to try to unbutton his white shirt. It was hard to do with a wet hand, and she didn't exactly have experience undressing someone.

Her taste and movements against his tongue was putting a fire in his lower abdomen that he hadn't really experienced before. He kept working with her tongue and getting a feeling of her mouth, while his hand in her hair slid down, following the curves of her frame. For some reason, he still didn't feel entitled to her chest, so he let his hand run everywhere on her upper half except there. Instead of dread, he began feeling an anxiousness bubbling inside as her hand came to unbutton his shirt. Yes, if the group had ever had this problem before, he was sure it'd be one of the big ones on the list of rules, yet he was risking it. He truly was an idiot... but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to fuck her. He wanted to make love.

Ayumi shivered pleasurably as his hand began to move along her body. It was amazing how her tune has changed, because what felt wrong before felt so right now. Although, it was hard to not notice his avoidance of her chest... She stopped unbuttoning his shirt for a moment gently take his hand and lead it over her breast. Her face was red, a little embarrassed by her own action. She wanted him to know he could touch her anywhere. Her hand then went back to finishing unbuttoning the white undershirt. She wouldn't be able to really shove off the shirt and jacket without her other hand, but she didn't want to break their held hands. Although, they would have to if they really wanted to move this along, which she certainly wanted to do.

Yoshiki was somewhat embarrassed as his hand was moved to her chest, but he couldn't help being glad he was permitted to caress her. He didn't care about physical attributes... as long as he was touching her, it brought a fire to his stomach, and not of anger. She was soft, and most likely tender, therefore he loved the feel. Though, he felt the last button of his shirt give way, and he guessed it was time to part. After all, he'd rather get into a better position anyways. Slouched over the side of the tub wasn't exactly the most comfortable. Even though he didn't like to, he separated his hand from her's and pulled away from the kiss. He sat back, shrugging off his dripping jacket and shirt. He slipped off the red undershirt, tossing it to the side with his other wet clothes. He wondered if their dampness would raise suspicion, but it only crossed his mind for a short moment. He pushed off his shoes, getting rid of all the rest of the cloth that was only in the way. It was weird to be so eager for this now, but it turning into a pleasurable experience came with its own cons... He'd address them with her later. He sunk into the water next to her, his hand that had missed the contact moved to hold hers again.

Little gasps and pants rose from her as he moved his hand against her breast, the sensitivity caused a stirring in her lower abdomen. Ayumi felt a pang in her chest as he pulled away for a moment, though it was only to get rid of his own clothes. She realized that this was actually the first time they were seeing each other like this, because the way they had did it before was as detached as possible. She couldn't help but watch as he took off his clothing. Once his red shirt was off, though, she felt a jolt of concern. He had some nasty looking bruises spread over his torso... She frowned lightly, her mind sidetracking as worry clouded her thoughts. Her hand quickly gripped his as it came back into contact. "W-what happened?" she asked, eyes stuck in the direction of his bruises.

Yoshiki had actually forgotten about the marks himself until she asked about them. He paused a moment, not really wanting her to worry over it. After all, he was a little concerned she'd blame herself. He shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing, it's fine. Don't worry about it," he attempted to assure her. It had been his own choice to stay by her side, so it really was his fault. After all, he had known the consequences, so it wasn't like he hadn't seen it coming as soon as he agreed to stay by her side. It definitely wasn't something he regretted, because now she actually felt like his, and his alone, but in a different sense. Now, it was romantic possessiveness, which he assumed was even stronger than feeling responsibility for.

Ayumi's frown did not waver at his vague attempt to get her to forget it. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her free hand delicately moved her fingers to brush over one of the spots that were bruised. "Shiba... is this something that happened because you're protecting me?" she asked quietly, guilt already settling in. She knew he was risking so much for her, but for some reason the thought of him actually getting hurt didn't seem possible. Now that she saw solid proof in front of her, she was scared what may end up happening.

Yoshiki went quiet for a moment, figuring his comment to not worry would be disregarded. "Well..," he started, looking to the side. He mys well be honest with her... Lying about it may only cause more problems, or more worry from her. "... Not directly... This was for skipping out on a mission," he answered, and even though it had to do with protecting her, they still didn't know that was his motive. If those boneheads had figured that out, he wouldn't have gotten off so easily, and they wouldn't be letting him around her at all anymore... Not that he'd listen to them at this point.

Ayumi's eyes fell down to the water, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have made you stay...," she said quietly. He was hurt because of her. Even if she didn't want him going out on those 'missions' and leaving the vicinity, she shouldn't have interfered like she did. Of course he would have gotten in trouble for that. It had been selfish and asking too much. Now, he paid the price and she would guess any punishments received from here out would probably just get worse and worse.

Yoshiki frowned slightly, eyes sliding back over to her. He knew it'd be like this... but she really shouldn't feel guilty. She never chose to get captured here and put through hell. He did, though, both ending up here in the first place and taking risks to protect her when she first came. "Don't start that, okay?" he asked gently, his free hand coming to her head to lean her into him, then kissed her lightly on the head. Their feelings had only just started minutes ago, but he already felt such a myriad of feelings towards her. He leaned his head against her's before continuing, "I'm the one who agreed to stay, who knew the consequences. I'm the one who started this crazy ambition, well aware of how strict and dangerous these guys are if crossed. I put myself in this, so don't ever blame yourself."

Ayumi blushed lightly as she felt him lean her into him, the kiss caused a fluttering in her chest. The action was tender and comforting, something she could already find herself adjusting into. Her hand gripping his tightened a little more as he spoke. Even with the reasons he stated, it was hard to shake the guilt. Maybe if it had been before the feelings triggered, she wouldn't feel so bad about it. Now? Now she was worried sick about him. "...Thank you, Shiba," she finally said after a thoughtful pause. "For doing all of this for me... You're making things so much harder on yourself because of this decision... but, I'm... really thankful you chose this path," she said, her overwhelming emotions caused tears to well in her eyes. She would have been completely broken if it wasn't for him.

Yoshiki closed his eyes, listening to her words of gratitude. At first, he hadn't wanted any, for he felt like he had done too much in the past to make up for. There should be no thanks, but yet... he found himself really cherishing her words. They meant a lot to him... Even though he owed it to her to protect her, since he had determined as much. It was the only way he could turn his life around, at least in the slightest... If he could save her... it would mean he wasn't just for making things worse, as Tsubota had claimed. "... I am too..," he replied softly, his grip tightening in response of her's. If only he had chosen a different path much earlier, before all this... He could have met Ayumi through school, and maybe the same feelings would come up. Then... his imagination wondered, creating the fabrication that if things had gone that way, she wouldn't have been walking home by herself that evening...

Ayumi shifted her head to bring their lips together once more. It was amazing how natural this felt, now that she didn't feel like she was being forced into the situation. After a moment, though, she tugged her mouth away enough so she could speak. "I want you, Shiba," she said with a light purr to her voice. She wanted this, him. Even if the entire situation they were in was messed up beyond belief, they were able to find some good in it. She still desperately wanted to get home, back to a normal life. But, now, she really wanted Shiba to come with her and be a part of that.

Yoshiki quickly kissed her back, opening his eyes and looking into her's as she pulled away. A warmth spread in his chest, and for the first time, he wasn't alone, and found himself happy. But... this couldn't last... His eyes narrowed, his thoughts going downhill as he remembered there really was no way he could just carry on a normal life after this. He also felt... he didn't deserve a happy life, since he had helped in destroying many girls' lives. Still... he found his heart going before his brain, uttering a small, "I want you too." He smiled, trying to put off his realistic, pessimistic thoughts. He wanted to be selfish... and indulge in this love.

Ayumi felt a heat between her legs at his small utterance. She smiled lightly, reconnecting their lips and deepening it shortly after. She sort of wanted to be on top, but... she didn't have the energy to keep up an action like that long. The people here weren't exactly concerned with her well-being, so much as keeping her just alive enough to be able to sell her, it seemed. Her hand trailed carefully down his torso, worried about how his bruises may take this. Him doing that action... he would definitely be in pain. Maybe she should just try being on top... it wasn't like she really needed energy to sit in a cell all day. "Can I... be on top?" she asked after pulling her mouth away once again.

Yoshiki thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, her taste sending a nice tingling down his spine. His eyes stared into her's as she brought up the idea of being on top. Hah, exactly what Koga had told him not to do, but it's not like he cared about what Koga said. He'd actually encourage himself to give Ayumi the power, since it would be the opposite effect on her willpower that Koga was trying to enforce. Plus there were the facts that it would feel better for her because she knew exactly where to hit, and his torso really couldn't take the movements. He was much too sore for dominance, he would admit. Another thing that may make the others suspicious... Though, he guessed he could blame his clothes getting wet as he slipped and fell in on accident. Yes, he would get poked fun at again, but it was better than them finding out what he was really up to. "Sure," he replied simply.

Ayumi nodded, glad he was agreeing to it. It just solidified her knowledge that he wasn't like the other guys in this place. He wasn't obsessed with making himself feel more powerful, like they all seemed to be. She moved her hand to his side, nudging him to move and sit down. Thank goodness the tub was as large as it was, otherwise the flipping of positions would have been a lot more difficult. Once he was in position, she moved onto his lap. Her face was bright red as she suddenly felt a lot more aware of their bareness. Plus, even if the water was a small veil to their most intimate parts, she could still see his length. She was definitely nervous, but now that she was actually turned on, she doubted it would hurt as much as it had. As she adjusted herself on his lap, trying to figure out how to exactly do this, his dick brushed against her. She let out a sharp gasp, back arching slightly. It felt good, really good. Better than she thought sex could feel and it was only a light touch.

Yoshiki was unsure of what to do, beyond letting her have control. It wasn't technically her first, but it was at the same time in some way, so he guessed he'd let her take it slow. Though, it was apparent that would be more difficult than it had been in the past as she brushed against him. It was really surprising how much a mental change would change the appeal of sex so much in such a little amount of time. Along with her gasp, he flinched slightly, letting slip a small grunt.

Ayumi blushed a little deeper at hearing his grunt. The atmosphere was so completely changed from the other times they were forced into this. She actually wanted to hear more from him. Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance, since the tub wouldn't help in that. She moved against him again, grinding her hip to have his length move against her outer folds. The movement was so slick because of the water's assistance. She realized she probably shouldn't spend too much time experimenting, since the longer this took, the more chance of the other people around here noticing. She used one of her hands to move between them so she could guide his tip to the right angle. Her hand returned to his shoulder, nails digging lightly into his skin as she slowly began to move down. Inch by inch his dick moved deeper, filling her to the brim. For once, there was no pain or discomfort. She panted heavily when he was completely in her, giving herself a moment to compose before starting the action.

Yoshiki shuddered at the movements against him. Even though they aroused the other, he mostly tried to fight back noises, both just in case and for fairness. For safety, and so she could get practice, he'd have to tell her about the sounds she would now probably make. When she adjusted him, there was a spike of eagerness in his body, and then she started taking him in, which he couldn't stop a pent up, low moan. He had to get his mind together before she started, which was difficult with how good she felt inside now, but he had to. "Aahn... J-just to let you know... This isn't completely good news... If anyone hears you enjoying it, we'll be found out...," he managed to get out in a soft voice, opening his eyes slightly to make contact with her's. Her heavy pants were making the fire in his lower abdomen grow hotter, but he still had to keep his wits about him.

Ayumi stared at Shiba as he explained the situation, nodding lightly. As difficult as it may be at times, she would have to force herself to bite down any noises. Even if, in these small moments, she was able to pretend they were in a different place under different circumstances, she had to keep herself under control. She didn't want to be taken from him, so she would be quiet. She just hoped it was as easy as it sounded. "Okay..." she said breathlessly. With that warning in mind, she began to move. Her movements were slow and calculated at first, as she figured out what felt good. She leaned forward a bit, grinding against him. A sharp blur of pleasure clouded her mind, a moan almost escaping her. She trembled slightly as she now knew which way to move, but was worried her mouth may betray her. She would use him to muffle any sounds, but she worried she'd get carried away and a hickey would give them away just as fast. She bit down hard on her lower lip as she moved herself to grind once again. The pleasure shot through her like a drug, her eyes clouding over. Her pace became quicker, the water around her moving in waves at her motions.

Yoshiki was thankful he had gotten that explanation out of the way, but was worried about whether or not she could pull it off. His mind couldn't focus on anything, though, as she started moving. Even though he could make noises, he would try to hold them back, just because it was only fair. If he couldn't put forth the effort, he shouldn't expect her to. But, as her pace started to pick up, moving him against her with such mind-numbing friction, it was apparent this would not be an easy task, especially when both were at the end of their ropes.

Ayumi could only process the pleasure she was feeling, choked small gasps kept escaping her throat. It felt so hard to bite back a cry as the friction increased and a heat spread from her pussy throughout her body. Her legs and sides were quickly burning from the exercise, and she realized she couldn't keep the pace too much longer. She moved him deeper into her, the movement hitting something that was very good. She let out a yelp, and quickly bit the inside of her cheek to cut it off the sound. She buried her head against the nook of his neck as an incredible pulsing shot throughout her body. The desire to scream burned in her chest, but she knew the consequences would be too great, so she tried to stay silent.

Yoshiki felt the same extreme sensation as she moved him deeper. It was better than the friction before, which he had thought to be impossible. As she leaned into him, his hands shifted to hold her closer, one on her back and the other cradling the back of her head. His muscled tensed, his brain felt completely blank, but he still kept in mind to keep down the pleasurable groans by biting his tongue. The pain kept him grounded as he hit his breaking point, but he had to hold off. He couldn't come inside, not wanting to ruin her future even more. His hands moved down to her hips to lift her off, a painfully slow process, or at least it felt like it. He sat her back down just above his dick before finally being able to release. He was pretty certain he tasted blood in his mouth, but his mind was much too exhausted to really take in the pain over the overwhelming pleasure that had passed. He held her body close, so that it fit to his, for once happy at how things went. Though, it was also a passing feeling.

Ayumi allowed him to move her as necessary, her lagging brain slowly catching up on why he was moving her before release. It was little details like this that assured her he wasn't like the other guys in this place. He really cared about her. Ayumi whimpered quietly as she nuzzled against him, her body slumping against his. She was completely exhausted but it was a satisfied type. Of course, she couldn't lie against him and sleep... she had to get pictures taken. Ugh, the thought made her moods conflict. It was too bad... this was the most comfortable she had felt in this place. Sleep was always fitful and unpleasant on the floor of her cell.

Yoshiki took a few minutes to recuperate, but it was also because his fogged mind wanted to savor the comfort. However, when his head cleared, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be relaxing, or letting this love develop. The realization dragged down his mood, but now that these feelings were revealed, there was no retracting them. It would be cruel to her. He shifted to sit her back down against the bottom of the tub, getting out after. It was always unpleasant to put on wet clothes, but he didn't take to the idea of leaving without a shirt on. He wrung out his red shirt first, then pulled it back on. He grabbed the wash cloth, since he still wasn't finished. The only good thing that remained in his head about this new development was that washing her wouldn't be awkward now. He could touch everywhere, without it being ill received. He guessed that sort of helped if anyone came in on them, since avoiding her chest wouldn't look very 'in charge.' He sighed, nothing coming to mind that he could talk about, but the silence was good too, he guessed. It also allowed his mind to wonder. After these pictures, bids would start... A new disgust triggered in his stomach, much more powerful than before. But again, this new passion... may be his undoing.


	5. Uncovered

"Shiba, do you know my name?" Ayumi asked suddenly as he visited her the next day. While alone in the cell, because Shiba couldn't stay with her 24/7, she had a lot of time to think. And, she kept thinking about the events that unfolded yesterday. She questioned if it was really okay to fall in love in a situation like this. Though, okay or not, it seems to have happened. Then, her mind drifted into examining every little detail she could recall. It was a jolt realization that she didn't think he had ever said her name. She found it hard to believe, because she was almost positive these people had to have that information. They specifically hunted her down, from what she gathered, and they plan to possibly force her family into paying ransom. So, they had to have access to it. Still, as she thought back to their interactions, she never heard him say it once.

"Just your last," Yoshiki answered. He hoped he'd finally find out her name, but he hadn't really expected the conversation to come up. He guessed the realization kind of came with yesterday's events. "The boss probably knows your first, but he didn't tell us. It wasn't necessary," he further explained, since she was probably wondering about that too. With their knowledge of where she would be, about her family, and so on, it was weird that he didn't know her first name, probably. But Koga didn't find the first name much of a necessity in finding and capturing her. So, all he knew was Shinozaki, but that was it.

Ayumi had to think about how weird all this was. She fell in love with a boy who only knew her last name, and she also only knew him by a nickname she came up with on the fly. Though, given their situation, the name exchange just didn't really come to mind until she viewed him in a different light. She didn't care if he knew her name before... "Well, I'm Shinozaki Ayumi," she told him. She knew even with what developed, she still wouldn't be able to find out his real name. Which was for the best, because she didn't trust herself to keep the real name from slipping. Besides, he was Shiba to her now.

Yoshiki looked over to her, smiling slightly. "Nice to finally know," he commented, glad to be able to call her Ayumi now in his thoughts. Though, he found his mind drifting back to this whirlwind of a situation... She really had no reason to believe him at the beginning of all this... After all, he was with these people, he had helped in the initial kidnapping. He had held her against her will... It was a miracle she had believed in what he said, at all. He could have been just as rough, and had been playing some kind of sick joke on her. What had happened, where she was, her panicked mind, all of those factors pointed to distrust, yet she had accepted without exactly knowing what was ahead of her... The sudden thinking back on all this gave him a welling feeling of gratitude. She had, indeed, put her trust in him, for something so important, and it was a good feeling to prove that he was deserving of it. "... Thanks, for giving me the benefit of the doubt, Ayumi...," he spoke up, looking to the side. It was a nice first thing to say with her name...

Ayumi returned his small smile, glad that he finally knew what to call her. She didn't expect what came out of his mouth next. She remembered what she told herself when she made the decision to just listen to him. He was the lesser of two evils. She'd argue that maybe it wasn't such a thing. Maybe it was evil and good who was forced into evils... At least, that's how she interpreted it now. "...I'm really glad I did," she admitted, looking at him. "You're completely different than the other men in this place...," she said, thinking back to the others she encountered. His 'boss', the one that had been so rough and that creepy, greasy guy and the other guys that came to toss food and water in, or the guy who took the photos of her... they all had a look in their eyes that showed they didn't care if they hurt anyone else. They were only out for their own self-enjoyment. Shiba was different... and she really hoped he knew that.

Yoshiki kept his eyes to the side, feeling no better at her words. Technically... yes... He wasn't like the other men here, with disgusting agendas and lack of morals. But yet... the fact that he didn't lack a conscience made him denote himself. And in a way, a person who felt bad about these crimes but did nothing, seemed at fault too... If she had been any of the other girls before this, she'd hate him just as much as the others because he did nothing to help. "... If that's what you think," he replied after a long silence, not looking back over at her. Maybe it was true... that he was different. A different kind of bastard.

Ayumi frowned at his response, realizing he probably didn't think himself much better than the others. She shifted towards him, taking his hand. It felt weirdly intimate, more so in some regards than the sex they have had. "Shiba, the fact that you're doing this for me... the fact that you actually care about someone other than yourself and are going through such lengths puts you leagues above them," she told him firmly. She didn't know why he was doing these things... he had made it sound like he was pushed into a corner where another option wasn't very viable. But, that was all guessing on her part. She couldn't, wouldn't believe that he was a bad person, though. He just made bad choices...

Yoshiki was going to remain silent, and his eyes away from her, but her hand grabbing his easily took his attention. His eyes were attracted to her's, his heart doing one of those annoying jolts at the sincerity they held. He knew she meant it... and was glad she thought of him as such, the part of him that loved her. But his conscience wasn't letting this one good deed erase all of the things he let happen in the past, and the fact he helped kidnap these girls, fully knowing what their fate would be. That, and if he ever did something Koga didn't like, something horrible would happen to Miki... His little sister, that had done absolutely nothing wrong but be his sibling. He let her down with his decision to be with these people in the first place... "The fact that I've helped ruin lives and let these guys do horrible things... cancels this out. I don't deserve to be leagues above them," he replied, his tone solemn, and his gaze averting her's again. Girls before her... wouldn't say such kind things, that much was for certain.

Ayumi's eyes narrowed slightly, a sad look in her eyes. She knew he had assisted in the kidnapping for countless girls... and, yes, that was a hard pill to swallow, but he hadn't gone out of his way to molest or violate the girls. She wished this wasn't all so confusing and drenched in gray. "Well... then... keep making decisions you can be proud of," Ayumi said after a stretch of thoughtful silence. "Until you can look at yourself and see you're not a bad person. Just someone who has been misled." Ayumi refused to see Shiba in such a negative light. He was saving her life everyday, and while she wasn't sure what her future would hold, at least she knew that not all men are evil.

Yoshiki said nothing further, letting the silence deepen. Though, he found his eyes drifting over to her's as she began to speak again. Of course he'd try to keep doing the right thing... but the same question loomed over him all the time. Could he really make up for the past? "... Is there really... a point like that?" he asked her, unsure he'd ever view himself in a different light, no matter what he did to try and atone for his bad decisions made in the past.

Ayumi look aside, trying to think of a response. He has been doing this stuff... for a couple years, she believed. He had the rest of his life to try and atone. But, even if he spent those years doing good, he would never be able to shake the knowledge that he had assisted in making girls become sex slaves. "...I don't... know...," she answered honestly. She didn't know what it was like to have such a heavy guilt on your shoulders. "You'll just have to find that out yourself...," she said, eyes moving back onto him. It was something he'd have to figure out for himself, because she couldn't give any real insight on it. "But... I'll help, in anyway I can," she added, hand tightening around his. She didn't know what she could do, but she wanted him to know she was there for him... no matter how it ends up.

Yoshiki listened intently to see what her answer would be. He couldn't say it was really helpful, but... the support lifted the weight slightly. He smiled sadly, finally grabbing onto her hand back. His other hand went to the back of her head to lean her forward slightly. He moved to kiss the top of her head, then laid his against hers. "Thanks... I really don't deserve someone as nice as you..," he admitted in a soft, quiet tone, his hand's grip on her's tightening. He was growing much too attached to her... He knew this, yet he couldn't help but be close to her. He was already too accustomed to her warmth.

Ayumi melted into his touch, a blush rising to her cheeks as he kissed the top of his head. His gentleness was always soothing to her fragile state. She smiled faintly as he spoke, and she wished he wouldn't always put himself down. "Shiba...," she muttered, voice trailing as she considered for a moment what was about to escape her throat. They may have grown deeply attached to one another, but saying this aloud was playing with fire. But, this warmth, this flame in the darkness... she couldn't ignore it. She also didn't know what would happen, so living in the moment was something she had to keep in mind. "...I love you," she whispered, her hand gripping his tightly as her only lifeline.

Yoshiki felt a slight shock at her confession. Even though they're feelings were obvious, he hadn't expected her to say it. It just... solidified the knowledge, which made him happy... and nervous, at the same time. Not only would this make dealing with Koga harder and more dangerous, he really couldn't continue a life with her. He was leading her to a definite path of heartbreak out of his own selfishness to feel what love felt like... While it wasn't something he could really be proud of either, this helped keep her willpower up, he guessed... No matter the outcome, nor pros or cons though, his voice couldn't help but reply. "I love you too..." With this utterance, their fate was sealed.

* * *

Ayumi clutched her head tightly, as if the external pressure would relieve the internal pain. That guy -the 'boss'- had come in earlier... sometime before. She really didn't know how long she had been recovering, but it felt like forever. There had been no words, no warnings, no clarity on why he would bother to hurt her. The first action had been to grab her by her hair and throw her head against the wall, the cracking vibrated painfully and disoriented her. Then he kicked... leaving her breathless and gasping. She had never been in so much pain before. She had been a cautious kid, so she had never experienced anything past a tumble. After sometime, the guy seemed to have proved his point, or he became bored, so he left. Honestly, some part of her had been glad that it was only an assault of that nature. She forced herself to sit up, resting against the cold wall. Her stomach and lower abdomen felt so sore, her lungs only allowing shallow breaths. Her head was the worse, the pain biting on her brain and making everything feel worlds more painful. She registered after a while that some blood dripped by her eye. She hesitantly raised her hand, wiping off her forehead. As she inspected her fingers, she could see there was blood. He must have split her forehead or somewhere on her scalp or something. She really didn't want to go poking around for where the blood was coming from. It wasn't an overly heavy trail... it'd scab over quicker if she just left it alone. She was amazed by the fact she wasn't crying, she just stared blankly at the wall ahead of her as she tried to drown out the static in her brain. She wanted some pain killers so badly, but more so she wanted Shiba. She didn't know where he was... but the worry that something had gone horribly wrong sunk into her head. Was he somewhere, bleeding to death by the hands of these bastards? That thought caused her eyes to burn, but she bit back the tears. She had to stay calm... crying would only worsen her headache. He'd be around... he had to come around eventually...

Yoshiki had come around, already seemingly urgent. The guys in the main room... had been giving him eerie sneers, ones that gave him a horrible feeling in his stomach. Of course, he had to hide his urgency. He came into her cell, almost not bothering to close the door, but he had to at least appear calm to anyone who may see. His calm demeanor was in tatters when he finally saw her, her blood making his stomach flip. He quickly approached her, getting on his knees and taking her into a tight embrace. His fury escalated, so much so that he was shaking slightly. "What happened? It was him, wasn't it?!" he asked, his anger evident in his tone. "That bastard... I'm going to kill him..," he swore, his heart blazing. She looked awful... At least, worse than he ever wanted to see her. He may have also done something sexual to her... which only made the fire grow brighter. He was going to fucking kill Koga!

Ayumi felt a rush of relief as Shiba entered the cell, meaning that their setup was still safe. She moved into his embrace, her arms moving to wrap around him as well, though her grip was weak. The action hurt a little bit, but once she felt the pose for a moment, the pain subsided so she could focus on his comfort. She blinked slowly as she realized he was shaking, his anger expressed in body and words. "Shiba, calm down," Ayumi said quietly. "You can't act reckless or things will just get worse..." she said urgently. He needed to recollect himself before he lost it and tried to charge his boss. "I'm okay... he only hit me," she said, hoping that might relieve some of his own worries. Although she didn't think it was okay he hit her nor did she really feel okay, everything could have been much worse. She'd take a beating over being raped.

Yoshiki had to agree with what she was saying, but his mind was much too clouded to act rationally. His eyes narrowed, his grip on her secure. "You're not okay! Damn him to hell...," he continued with the same level of frustration. If he was clear-headed, he would know that this was bait. But now that he accidentally let such strong feelings develop, he was easily falling right into Koga's hands.

"I'm alive, he didn't touch me, and I'm still your's. We're okay," Ayumi said firmly, burying her head against him. "I was worried... he found out what you were doing... I'm just glad you're here," she sniffled weakly, her hands grasping at his clothes to increase her grip on him. She had been so scared he wouldn't come back, that she'd never see him again... She was okay with how things happened. Although, she was more scared about the future and whether or not Shiba's boss was figuring out their arrangement.

Yoshiki still felt furious, until he felt her head bury into him, and her grasp on him get tighter. He was... her only hope in this hellhole... Going against Koga... By himself, it would be no big deal, but of course he would have everyone else waiting to gang up on him. After all, Koga was a cheap, cowering leader that hid behind others. He... didn't stand a chance against them all. He'd be beaten, close to death if not all the way, for being a traitor. Then Ayumi... she'd be left to the dogs. His shaking ceased as he was talked down, his gaze softening. "Yeah... I am...," he said, to remind himself that he was all she had here. If he went charging in... there was no chance he'd get to stay with Ayumi. They would... do horrible things... All of them, even though some hadn't initially been interested in Ayumi, they all hated him and Koga liked to punish. Despite his anger... that Koga had hit her, he needed to calm down, and think rationally. If he didn't take the right steps, it was over...

* * *

Koga waited for a reaction from Yoshiki. He was really expecting it. But, time went by and Koga knew for a fact that Yoshiki was well aware of what he did to his reserve. Yet, there was no reaction. He had expected Yoshiki to try breaking down his doors and attack him. Hell, Koga was hoping for him to try something so he would finally have the chance to break him. True, he was acting out of a hunch that Yoshiki was trying to pull something off under his nose, by his weird behavior with the Shinozaki girl. Maybe Yoshiki was just a fucking weirdo with an unpredictable personality. But, he knew he had to figure out what that bastard was really like before the threat to his leadership even arose. He sat in his room, staring forward with an even gaze. He knew how he could test Yoshiki, past a beating to his reserve. He was so freakin' possessive over anyone even getting near his cell... but it was well known that anyone who had a reserve would have to yield if Koga wanted her. So, he'd see how well Yoshiki followed the rules... and if he actually cared about his reserve. He stepped out of his room, approaching one of the guys lounging around. "Hey! Ito! Go fetch me Kishinuma's reserve. I think I'm in the mood for something different today," Koga issued with a small cackle. This would be interesting... "And make sure you and the guys hang around outside my room," he added with no more explanation. Ito was too stupid to even be curious why, he would just follow his orders.

"Alright, c'mon," Ito grumbled as he tried the girls arms before her back. It wasn't easy given her squirmy movements. Yoshiki had done a god awful job training her. "For fuck's sake, stop moving," he growled as he tightened the rope. She let out a gasp of pain that he chuckled at lightly.

"W-where... are you taking me?" Ayumi asked, panic rising. This hadn't happened before and now scenarios kept racing through her head. Had she been sold off? Or maybe her family paid the ransom? But, what about Shiba? With no reply, as Ito moved down to unshackle her ankle, she moved her free leg to kick at him. She needed to know what was happening.

The kick barely hurt, but the gesture showed that she wasn't even close to broken. At this point, it was supposed to be a guaranteed thing she wouldn't fight. He tossed the shackle away, his hand tugging at the rope. She grunted in pain. "You should be honored. The boss requested ya," Ito explained with a glint in his eyes. Everyone was pretty well aware that Yoshiki was the only one who had gotten his hands on this one.

Ayumi paled, a stone sinking in her stomach. She opened her mouth to scream for Shiba, giving anything away be damned, she didn't want this to happen! Though, Ito was well accustomed to dealing with panicked girls. He shoved a gag in her mouth, clipping it on. He didn't say another word as he dragged her backwards by the rope tied behind her arms. Ayumi was forced to stumble along, too weak too put up a fight.

"Here ya go boss," Ito said, shoving her into his room. Koga shooed him away with a hand motion. Ito left the room and Ayumi immediately backed up to the door. Her eyes narrowed at Koga, disgust crawling over her skin like maggots.

Koga laughed lightly, walked by her and locking the door. "We don't want any interruptions, right?" he asked her, shoving her to the bed in a swift motion. He crawled on top of her, a twisted grin on his face and a sinister glint in his eyes. "Let me take that off for you, because I certainly want to hear you scream," Koga purred in her ear, unhooking the gag and tossing it aside.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ayumi screamed, consequences not entering her mind as she felt his bulge brush against her leg. Koga just laughed, a hand grabbing her throat.

"We both know that's not what you really want to scream, right? What is it you call him? Inu? Kiba... no...no, Shiba, right? Why don't you call for your dog? I can assure you he won't get in," Koga taunted against her ear, his tongue tracing. Ayumi would have tried to move her head, but Koga's hand slipped up from her throat to her jaw, keeping her head from moving. Ayumi went bitterly silent as tears began to slip from her eyes. "Go on. Try it," Koga growled in her ear, his grip on her jaw painful.

"Go to hell," Ayumi hissed out. Koga looked at her flatly.

"Wouldn't you say we're already there?" he laughed lightly, his hand going under her skirt.

Ayumi wanted to remain steady in her resolve to not give Koga the satisfaction he wanted, but the moment his hand went under her skirt and began to strip her, that resolve faded fast. "SHIBAA! SHIBA!" she began to scream desperately, fear overriding everything as she tried to kick and squirm and make it impossible for Koga to get what he wanted.

Koga just seemed genuinely amused by all of this. Perhaps he'd finally get to the bottom of what type of person Yoshiki was after all. And even better, it seems like he has the power to finally break Yoshiki into nothing but another mindless worker.

She isn't here... Ayumi isn't here... Yoshiki could barely think straight as he made the walk to Koga's quarters. He was mainly there to ask where she was. Had she been sold without his knowledge? Just that simple assumption got his blood boiling. But he had to keep his head level... even if there was the possibility that he had failed in keeping her from being sold. That her trust had been misplaced... He was stopped by Gato.

"No one's allowed inside," he said with a sneer, his hand grasping Yoshiki's shoulder, "Especially not _you_, Kishinuma." He had to wonder if him just showing up was evidence enough that something more was going on here. He eyed Yoshiki suspiciously. There was something fishy here... He had smelled it way back when Yoshiki had first made the reserve.

Yoshiki returned the gaze with a glare, feeling the same sickening feeling that something was up. He looked at everyone, wondering why they were all stationed in the same place... "And what's going on that's so important?"

"Heh, that's-"

_"SHIBAA! SHIBA!"_

A-Ayumi?! Something broke inside Yoshiki. All rationality was pushed from his mind and his expression grew with a mix of shock and ire. He shoved past Ito and Gato to get directly to the door, ramming it with his shoulder first. He didn't even try opening it the normal way, certain it would be locked.

"Whu-, hey!" Gato called, grabbing Yoshiki roughly by his arm. Now he was certain... Yoshiki was a traitor. No one went against what Koga wanted, no matter what.

Despite being held back, Yoshiki was still raving. He began kicking at the door, quickly busting the lock before anyone else could grapple onto him. He elbowed Gato in the nose to make him let go, before charging the door. It swung open, slamming against the wall, but before Koga could probably register it, he swung a punch that sent him to the ground. Yoshiki couldn't even register Ayumi through his blinding rage, following Koga to the ground. One hand grabbed his collar to pull him up, the other repeatedly giving him hard, fast punches. He slammed him against the floor again, his grip tight on his throat. This dog's ferocious protection had been triggered by his name, and couldn't be snapped out of it. "YOU NO GOOD FUCKING BASTARD! GO TO FUCKING HELL!" he yelled, pulling the spew of curses from his fury.

Koga had been sure his guards and the door would keep him safe. He hadn't questioned for a second that the barriers he set up would keep Yoshiki from reaching him, if he was in fact out for his blood. Koga's amusement at Ayumi's pitiful screams and squirming didn't last long as suddenly the door cracked opened and he was hit to the ground. The punches and hit happened quickly, his brain hardly able to keep up. "Get him the fuck off me!" Koga snapped, hit head feeling ready to burst at the multiple impacts. It was only seconds after Koga's command that his henchmen seemed to snap out of their stupor to go into Koga's room and pull Yoshiki off him. He was then pulled out of the small bedroom, since there wasn't enough room to let everyone get a hit. Koga hissed, rubbing his face painfully. _'I fucking knew it! Even after all this time, he's out to ruin us all!'_ Koga thought, looking over at Ayumi who was sobbing on the bed. Tch, whatever power she had over Yoshiki was surely a great one. He grabbed a chain he kept on his bed for when he had visitors to his room and clasped it around Ayumi's neck. He left her pathetically sobbing, mumbling 'Shiba' over and over again.

He stepped outside his room to see what the men were doing to Yoshiki. The beating was quick, guys moving in and out of the inner circle to get hits off at him. While none of them would be dumb enough to bring out knives, since killing him wouldn't be so fun, they found other weapons to replace them. Ito had a baseball bat, one guy held a chain that he used as a whip, one guy even just had a wooden plank. As Koga stepped up, a few guys stepped away to give him access to Yoshiki. He sneered down at the blonde with a disdainful glare. "So, it seems like we have a traitor among us," he said, kicking Yoshiki in the stomach as hard as he could handle. "How fucking long did you really think you could keep this charade up? You think we couldn't see how fucking weird you were acting? Gotta say, you really need to stop letting little girls be your soft spot," Koga snickered as he held his hand out expectantly to gain some type of weapon. Someone dropped a chain in his hand. Koga's grin spread across his face as he wrapped the metal around Yoshiki's throat. "You've made a very, very poor decision today, Shiba," Koga hissed at him with narrowed eyes.

Yoshiki was still cursing and putting up a fight as he was grabbed and pulled out of the room. He was still being held, until there was a cracking hit against his head that assured the others he wouldn't recover. At least, not fast enough before they continued the beating. His head felt like it had been split open, the hit definitely not caused by a fist. He couldn't hardly move past the pain in his head before there was a hard hit of metal against his back. He shouted at the unexpected, sharp pain, tossing himself onto his side. Eventually, he couldn't differentiate the blows, his brain could only register the devastating increase of pain throughout his entire body. He was writhing in agony when the guys stopped to let Koga at him, but he couldn't even tell there had been a pause. Every piece of him felt broken, and all his brain could think about was these being his last moments. He gave an agonizing yelp at the hit to his stomach, his instincts controlling his movement's now as his hands clutched at his stomach. He couldn't even really hear Koga, as static went off in his head by the multiple blows it had received. If he could feel anything but the pain, he would know blood was running down his face from the injury by the baseball bat, and was also being coughed up onto the floor. He could barely react before the chain was wrapped around his throat, and all that came into response of Koga was choking and gagging, and the occasional cough that brought blood up his throat.

Koga released the chain as he felt himself grow bored. He almost wished the guys would have slowly built up his punishment so Koga could have taunted him a bit. But, him in pain on the floor was just as good. "Leave him here. If he bleeds to death, oh well," Koga sneered. The guys backed off, seemingly disappointed. Koga would like to mess with Yoshiki a bit more... finally make him submissive to him. If he died, though, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Though, if he did recover, Koga figured he'd need a little more of a buffer to keep Yoshiki in line.

"What do you want us to do with the girl?" Ito asked, glancing back to the bedroom. The gross sound of sobbing and calling 'Shiba' continued to come from her.

"Put her back. I'm not in the mood," Koga growled. He would get to that later. Yoshiki fucked them over with that one, considering she should be completely broken in by now. Worse is that she was attached to Yoshiki, which would make controlling her that much more annoying. Ito nodded at the order, going to grab her. "Oh, and let her see his body." Ito nodded once again.

"Shiba? SHIBA! NO, NO, NO! Let go of me!" Ayumi began to scream, tears staining her face as she stared horrified at Yoshiki's bleeding, broken body. Ito paused for a moment, holding her back as she jerked forward to try to get to him. Ito had a faint smirk on his face as he pulled her away, back in the direction of her cell. Her screams didn't stop.

"Sato, cancel the mission for today. I have a new one in mind," Koga said with a glint in his eyes. Yoshiki would regret ever laying a hand on him or disrespecting his authority.


	6. The Last Straw

Yoshiki didn't really know how he had managed to recover. Part of him wished he hadn't... but another part still wanted to protect Ayumi. That was probably the part that kept him kicking. He didn't really know how long it had been since then, and he had no idea what they were doing to Ayumi... All sorts of terrifying situations were playing in his head, but he could no longer help... Not in his shape. It still hurt to move... and even if he could, they had restrained him, now that he was revealed to being a traitor. Eventually though... among the days that blended together as he sat in a dank, dark room, Gato and some others came in. Enough to hold him back, he guessed... What were they doing? Koga didn't honestly think he was under his thumb now, did he? Well, he wasn't going to get told anything, as the guys roughly pulled him up by his arms, forcing him to walk. He didn't know the room he was placed in... He had become completely disoriented at this point, and all the rooms looked the same in this place. And he didn't have much time to take in any sort of surrounding before he was shoved, hitting the floor painfully. Agh... his whole body throbbed with agony, but he wouldn't let Koga have any sort of satisfaction that he was in pain, so he had to suck it up. Even though his whole body just wanted to lay there, he forced himself up, coughing lightly with one eye squinted shut. What was he here for? He couldn't even begin to guess, but it was most likely more punishment.

Ayumi wished she would just die. The days without Shiba dragged on for eternities, her mind a frazzled worried mess as the image of his bloody body kept forcing itself to the front of her mind. And without his protection... well, it didn't take long for other guys to come around. His 'boss' was the first one, pushing her roughly to the ground and invading her body. Then there were two others. They all blended into the same awful person in her mind, holding her down as she screamed and cried. The pain was excruciating, the shame burning holes in her sanity. She was disgusted by them, her skin felt like it was constantly crawling. Their cum leaked down her thigh, spots of pink mixed into the creamy white as they made her bleed. She tried to wipe it away with her sleeve, but it didn't get rid of the sickening feeling that made her feel like she was going to puke. The worst was when one of them forced their dick into her mouth. Their cum tasted bitter like salt water, and didn't taste any better when it came up. She was in a constant state of depression as her sobs would only halt for seconds before the situation caught up with her again. Shiba was probably dead and she was doomed to live this life.

When a different man entered her cell one night, she felt herself resign in disgust. The 'boss' had been correct that first day when he said just laying down and taking it made the entire thing easier... on her body, at least. The man crouched down and grabbed her arms behind her back, unchaining her from the wall to move her. Her eyes cast to the ground as she realized she had probably been sold off or something. They walked her into a new room. She was struck powerfully as the door opened and she saw Shiba. He still looked awful, but he was alive. "Shiba!" she choked out thankfully. The guy behind her rolled his eyes as he attached her across the room, far away from him.

"The boss will be around in a few. Don't get too comfortable," the man said blankly as he stepped outside the steel door, waiting for Koga to come around. It would only be a couple minutes until he brought his 'surprise' for Yoshiki.

Yoshiki wasn't waiting long before Ayumi was dragged in. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach when he saw her, able to tell by her eyes they had done what he feared. He felt sick, and unable to respond to her. He... was a little shocked she still called for him like that... After all, he had let her down, and terrible things had been done to her... "I'm sorry...," was all he could manage to say in response, looking away with overwhelming shame, the fact that he had failed much too heavy to take... But... why was she here too? What would they do with gathering them both? Fear welled up in his heart, but not for himself. For Ayumi. His mind could only think of what they'd do to Ayumi to get him to submit. His mind let slip his greatest fear, something he had nightmares about... He didn't even want to assume that would happen... He couldn't... His mind wouldn't let him.

Ayumi looked aside as he apologized, her own heart sinking. She didn't like thinking about what they've done. How violated she felt and how much she wanted to scrub her skin raw until she could erase any trace they had ever touched her. "I don't blame you," she said steadily. They both knew that things wouldn't turn out happily... They simply couldn't. Not in the situation they were in. Although... why did they put her in the same room as him? They wanted them separated, right? What the hell was the 'boss' planning now? She felt completely sick, dread filling her system. Nothing good was going to come from this.

Yoshiki remained silent, feeling like he'd like it more if she did. The fact that she was such a saint, and never seemed to place the blame on him, only made him feel worse that she was here. That these things had been done to her. If not the guilt for not being able to protect her, she should hate him for the false hope he had given her. Spewing nonsense that he'd protect her from anyone that harassed her, and that if she was sold, he even had the power to try and save her. He was no fictional superhero. He shouldn't have assumed he could manage such feats... and feed hope to someone who was only going to be dragged back down, hitting reality even harder than she would have. Now they were both damned, to whatever Koga did to them. He could only hope that most of the punishment would be placed on him, not anyone else. He would rather be killed... than anyone else be hurt in his stead. But Koga knew that, and he wasn't past exploiting it. He trembled slightly in fear at what Koga would pull, his stomach doing sickening flips and his head going hazy with speedy and disorganized thoughts of anxiety and worry.

Koga grunted at the weight on his shoulders. Not that she weighed much, but still, carrying her from his room had been a pain. He could have gotten someone else to do it, but he felt almost excited to finally see Yoshiki break. He wanted to deliver the final blow to any rebellious thoughts he might have towards him. Of course... he had planned on keeping her as a pet... but his anger got the best of him in the middle of it. The fact her eyes were the same ugly gray disgusted him. He looked at the guy he assigned to the door, moving his head in a way that meant he should open it, which he did. "Well, Shiba," Koga said, entering the room with a crazy smile on his face. "I've thought long and hard about the perfect way to teach you a lesson and I think I've found it." He dropped the corpse of Kishinuma Miki between the two. The girl's head laid in the direction of Yoshiki, her eyes empty with death.

Ayumi froze as Koga came in, fear overwhelming her senses. Then a body was dropped on the ground and her stomach dropped as she realized it was a corpse. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening, and the color draining completely from her face. She couldn't even begin to process or guess why the hell he would throw a person's dead body so cruelly on the ground in front of them.

Yoshiki was prepared to give Koga the death stare as he heard his voice, but was caught completely off guard by the body that was slung to the floor. His eyes widened at the ones similar to his staring back, but they were completely drained of life. His mind blanked and his voice caught in his throat, his body beginning to tremble, lightly at first. Miki... No, no! Sh-she... wasn't involved... This couldn't be real... She couldn't be dead... _because of him_. A more powerful wave of nausea hit him as his brain caught up with reality, a small choking noise coming from his throat. "Mi... ki...?" he muttered, still slightly in a stupor, willing this to be just another nightmare. Another strong pulse of sickness made him double over and dry heave, since he had been given no food. The pain from his muscle tensing told him this was no dream. Because of his choices... Miki had been killed... Even though he desperately wanted to look away, his eyes were glued to his younger sibling's, tears of a mixture of devastation and fury making there way to the surface. "No... Miki... MIIKIII!" he screamed, as if that would bring her back from death. A glare of hatred found it's way to Koga, absolute ire and lament running from his eyes. Two of Koga's men grabbed him before he could lunge at him, which left him to thrash against their grasps on him. "YOU BASTARD! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! YOU DAMNED, FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he continued to rave as he fought against those that held him back, despite his body's painful objections to movement.

Koga was beaming as Yoshiki spilled tears, his yells having no effect on him. "This is your own fault. I warned you that if you didn't behave as I deem appropriate, your little sister would pay the price. You may as well have killed her with your own hands," Koga dismissed with a scoff. His eyes lit up as he recalled her final moments. "She was quite a screamer... heheh... screamed until her last moment," Koga taunted, taking the utmost pleasure in Yoshiki's outburst. Yoshiki was really to blame... he had been thoroughly warned of who would receive punishment if he strayed.

Ayumi froze, confusion and nausea taking hold of her. She didn't understand Yoshiki's reaction until Koga spoke, and her blood ran cold. _'Shiba's... sister...?'_ she asked herself with wide eyes. Her heart lurched painfully as she felt even more helpless. She couldn't do or say anything to help him. She just sat pitifully, staring in horror at the corpse. At Shiba's sister.

Yoshiki only ceased his rampant at the comment from Koga that was thought in his own head. Even though Koga murdered her... it was his fault. He had chosen to come to this corner of hell to attempt to survive. Miki had done nothing wrong... but have a bastard of a brother... This guilt on his shoulders was much too large of a weight. He slumped back, just staring at Miki while tears kept escaping his eyes. He didn't feel like he was present anymore... His expression and eyes were blank, his body still trembling. _I'm sorry Miki... I'm so sorry... So... so sorry..._

Koga laughed as Yoshiki fell back silently. If he knew this would have broken him so well, he would have done it ages ago. Maybe he'll be able to still make use of Yoshiki after all. He let him stare at his sister's corpse a little longer before he grabbed it roughly by her clothing, tossing her to one of his men. "Take care of the body," he directed flatly. He had no use for a dead body and he was sure Yoshiki would remember it forever. The guy nodded, taking the body away. What they'd do to dispose of it Koga really had no clue, nor did he care.

Yoshiki said nothing further, not moving, even when Miki's body was tossed into the hands of another guy to dispose of her. It felt like his mind had went completely blank. He was lost... What should he do now?... He only stayed here because of Miki... He only followed the rules because of Miki... But then again, he was in no better a situation than he had been years ago. Protecting Ayumi really had cost him everything... But that wasn't something he regretted. He regretted not being able to save her, and he regretted the choice to come to Koga in the first place... But now that Miki was gone... what direction would he go in?

Yoshiki was almost like a limp doll as Gato pulled him up by one arm, glancing to Koga. "What do you want me to do with him?" he asked.

Koga looked over Yoshiki, considering his fate. He looked shattered, which meant he wasn't a threat. He wasn't even trying to get at him to hurt him. Hell, he didn't even try to argue that his sister's death wasn't his fault. The weight of her death had finally broken him, it seemed. Koga wasn't even worried about him anymore, but that wouldn't mean he could walk away from being able to enjoy his labor. After all this time with this bastard, he needed to soak in his misery. "Leave him," Koga said flatly, not embellishing on his reason. "But you can take her to her cell. She'll want to get some rest before we ship her out," Koga said with a dark look at Ayumi.

Ayumi stared up at him in disgust, though the moment her eyes caught the boss', she quickly looked back down at the ground. She had learned quickly to never look at the boss the wrong way. Her stomach was twisting violently as she felt her future sealed at that moment. She would never see her family again. She would never be anything but a body...

"If you say so," Gato said with a small grunt, waiting for the other guy who had a hold of Yoshiki to let go before dropping him to the ground. He did look pretty dead, and Koga was good at telling how broken someone was. Heh, it was nice to finally see Kishinuma look wrecked.

Yoshiki sat, eyes to the ground, still blank as his mind tried to gather any sort of coherent thought. Though, shockingly he caught Koga's words, that Ayumi was being shipped out. He... had ruined her chances of going back home... He had ruined her life too... No... No, he had made a promise... His numb body caught back it's fire. Ayumi... was the only person important to him left... and he had made a promise that, if she got sold, he'd help her out. Now that Koga had killed Miki... his leverage with threats was gone, and Yoshiki was no longer afraid. He couldn't lose the only person left he loved. Even though his chest burned with resolve, he didn't move, intent on making Koga think he was still torn beyond repair. Tonight... He'd get her out tonight, and take down this sick group.

The moment Ayumi was placed back in her own cell, sobs erupted from her chest. Burning sobs from her very center kept rolling out as she realized it was all over. Any hope of continuing her own life was extinguished as she fully realized there was no getting out of this. No escape, no way to even kill herself. She clutched her head tightly, trying to keep her mind together as everything around her felt like it was falling apart. And Shiba- oh Shiba- he lost his little sister. It wasn't right... for that bastard to flaunt her dead body around like some trophy. Shiba had been so broken... her heart dropped as more sobs escaped her chest. It wasn't fair. That bastard, the 'boss', deserved all this heartache and more thrust upon him. The fact that he was getting away with all of this... the fact that he took pleasure in a young girl's death and reaped the benefit of selling her body was so wrong. She always knew the world was a dark place, but she didn't realize how pitch black it got. She buried her head between her chest and knees, defeat weighing heavily on her mind.

Yoshiki had to pull through and take special care, or else all hope would be flushed down the drain. This was his only chance to get Ayumi out, and screw over Koga's plans and feeling of control. He couldn't let the darkness suck him in, because he couldn't let the only one left that he cared about be damned. As he sneaked about the place, all those who were supposed to be on guard were asleep as usual, a bright fire of anger and determination burned inside of him. He eventually made it back to the cells, pulling out a set of keys he had stolen from Ito. He opened the door as quietly as possible, pausing a brief second at seeing Ayumi's huddled form in the darkness. She was probably terrified, and broken, just like Koga wanted... But he would fix this. He moved closer, sinking down to her level and pulling her into a one-arm embrace. "It's okay... A promise is a promise," he assured her quietly, while unlocking the cuff on her ankle with his other hand.

Ayumi jerked in surprise as suddenly someone touched her, fear shooting through her system first. She was quick to relax when she saw it was Shiba, her tears of fear switching to those of relief. "Shiba..." she said breathlessly, slinging her arms around him tightly. It took her a moment to catch up with what he was doing, and she felt herself able to breath again. She'd take any chance, any sliver of hope that she would get out of this. She stopped in her self-absorbed thoughts for a moment when she realized what he was doing... right after having his sister's dead body thrown in front of him. There was nothing that could be said to ease his pain, but she still found herself mentally grasping for something to say.

Yoshiki wrapped his other arm around her after she was loose, moving her closer to him. They were halfway there... But he couldn't let himself get carried away. There was no safety, even if they were in the home stretch. "Kishinuma...," he muttered to her, not moving her away. "Kishinuma Yoshiki is my real name," he added, putting in the rest of his plan. Odds were, he couldn't escape with her, so he couldn't turn himself in. So, that left Ayumi...

Ayumi's brow furrowed in confusion with his quiet statement. Then he clarified it and her eyes widened. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, her expression uncertain to why he was actually giving her this information now. Not that she would purposefully go forward and turn him in, but it was a sudden shift. "W-why are you... telling me this now?" she questioned nervously, unsure if it was just a gesture or if there was an underlying reason.

Yoshiki looked her in the eyes after she pulled away, his heart sinking slightly at the question. She wasn't going to like this idea in the slightest... But the fact was, he couldn't escape with her, and slip under receiving punishment himself. "That's because... after I get you out of here, you're going to the police and turning in my name to them for kidnapping, sexual assault..., and murder," he answered, his look unchanging from determination.

Ayumi's heart dropped at his explanation, her mind and heart resisting the idea immediately. "N-no!" she said with hysteria on the edge of her voice. Even if the kidnapping charges would be undeniably valid, she didn't want him to go to jail. She didn't want him to rot away in the cell for the rest of his life. "I won't! It... it was consensual between us... And what do you mean murder?" her voice became higher pitched as she approached the end of her question. He didn't have blood on his hands... he didn't kill Koga, did he? He wasn't planning on killing anyone, right?

Yoshiki sighed at her denial, brushing a hand through her hair. "You have to. It's the only sure-fire way to take down this whole group and save some of the other girls still kept here," he told her firmly, not allowing 'no' to be an answer. He looked down slightly at her question, knowing she would reject that ideal too. But there was an undeniable fact that if he hadn't joined these people in the first place, Miki wouldn't be dead. "That's... what I want you to tell them. Don't pull me away from the group. I deserve just as much blame. If I don't... my guilt won't be settled," he tried to explain, uncertain if he was being clear on what he meant, "That includes... Miki... I know I didn't really help, but... it's undeniable that she'd still be alive if I hadn't made a poor decision, or if she didn't have me as a brother."

Ayumi bit down on her lower lip lightly to keep it from quivering. Her chest had such a pressure in it as she bit down tears. It would feel almost selfish to cry about this, when he was dealing with the hardships of it. She couldn't deny it when it was put like that. To take down this group... to save the girls here and prevent others from falling into that fate... She couldn't turned her back on doing the right thing. But... she didn't want Yoshiki to go to jail... She frowned as he explained why she should turn him in for murder too, the idea not making sense in her head. "You didn't kill anyone, though," Ayumi said stubbornly. Kidnapping was the only thing she was willing to accuse him of... and with all the girls he had kidnapped... ugh, her heart literally ached when she realized his future may just be jail. "He did..." she mumbled bitterly, her hatred for Yoshiki's boss running deep. She wouldn't let him be grouped with the rest, because he wasn't like the rest.

Yoshiki knew Ayumi wouldn't understand... but he didn't need her to. He just needed her to do this favor. He grabbed her hand in his, having a desperate look in his eyes. "Ayumi, listen... Let me be selfish, and do me this favor," he said, his tone turning into more of a plea. His conscience needed him to face punishment for all of this, including Miki's death. This is why... he hated getting attached to Ayumi in the first place, and vice versa. He was forcing them apart... But, it was all in all for the best. To break away from him, would eventually lead to forgetting, and that's what she needed to do.

Ayumi stared at him, the look in his eyes made her stomach churn. She couldn't deny him this after everything he had done for her. His little sister would still be alive if he hadn't bothered with her. She couldn't do anything else for him but this request, even though she wished there was some other way. Ayumi was shaking lightly, tears once again beginning to slip out as she couldn't stop them from overflowing. It felt like... this was goodbye... and she really didn't want that to be true. She didn't want any of this. Dammit, why couldn't they have met at Kisaragi!? "O-okay," she said quickly, a small sob breaking into her agreement. If she could have a hand in the destruction of this awful place with their evil actions, she would have to act. She just wanted so badly for the destruction to not drag Yoshiki down too.

Yoshiki gave a soft nod to her, but acknowledged her tears. This whole thing was dragging his heart down, but... it was for the best. There was no doubt about that. They really shouldn't stick together. Under situations like this... They weren't meant to be."Thank you...," he said quietly, bringing her back against him tightly, "And... I'm sorry..." He didn't mean for these affections to grow... They only made it harder on Ayumi. But... it couldn't be helped now... and it actually had helped her cope with all that was happening. Though now, it was time to part. He moved away slightly before leaning forward to kiss her for the last time. He held it there for a moment before pulling away, wiping a tear from her face. "After this, we can't talk, so... this is goodbye... but don't cry, okay? Heh, really... we shouldn't have met here in the first place," he mentioned with a solemn smile, looking away to the side.

Ayumi let out a trembling breath as Yoshiki brought her back against him. She didn't want to go forward, the future just seemed too hard. She wasn't sure what the apology was for... but she could hardly focus on that. Ayumi leaned into the kiss, trying to savor the feeling before he pulled away. This was awful. As he spoke, her chest hurt so much, it felt ready to burst. She didn't feel ready for goodbye... she didn't want to say goodbye. She could hardly register that these would probably be their last moments with each other. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to regain her ability to speak and curb the tears as he requested. It just... it felt wrong getting out of this place without him. "I-I'm going to miss you Sh- Yoshiki... You're the only reason I'm making it out of this place..." she said, trying to put on a brave face about all of this. Even if it was a paper thin mask, she needed to pretend she was okay. "So... thank you... for everything. But... I'm not saying goodbye," Ayumi said, her hands gripping onto his sleeves tightly. She wasn't going to forget him, and a part of her needed to believe that Yoshiki would somehow pull through all this.

"I'll miss you too." Yoshiki smiled faintly at her, coming to know she was just as stubborn as he was. It's not like he wanted to either... but it was for the good of her future. True love didn't start in a place like this. "I... suppose I can't make you," he admitted with a small sigh, giving her one last kiss on her head. "We... have to get going, or our chance could slip away," he said, pulling away from her. He kept a firm hold on her hand to help her up, heading out the door after he was sure she was stably upright. The sad excuses for guards were still asleep, their loud snores signalling a deep sleep. He traveled further up, until they came to a door. He didn't have the key for it... Only Koga did. He could break it open, but an alarm would follow, so Ayumi would have to bolt for a place with other people. He glared outside, spotting the top of the hospital a few blocks away. Could she make it? "Run as fast as you can for the hospital, okay?" he asked quietly, motioning her towards the door. He had to make sure she was ready before forcing the door open.

Ayumi was scared to move forward, for too many reasons to list. She nodded, understanding it was now or never. They couldn't linger forever, and it was best not to. It would just get harder, not easier. She complied to his motions, her legs feeling unstable from little use. She steadied herself quickly, following Yoshiki's lead. She was too frightened to even breath as they passed the guards, worried that they may be awoken by the slightest movement. It felt like a long time before they got to the door, the moment of truth seemed to be rearing its head. Although, she was surprised... In her head, this building had been in the middle of nowhere. But it was blocks away from a hospital? Those men were doing such evil acts and it was right under everyone's noses? It made her stomach uneasy. She looked at Yoshiki, meeting his eyes. She really hoped this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. No, it couldn't be. Her denial pushed forward, putting her mind in the moment as opposed to any possible futures. "Okay," she replied, trying to feign confidence in this. She'd have a decent head start... and adrenaline would give her legs the ability to get her there.

Yoshiki took a deep breath at her answer, his hand taking a hold of the handle. "Right when I get it open, run," he instructed, waiting a moment to ensure she got the message. With his nerves steeled, and his confidence in Ayumi strong, he pushed forward and slammed against the door to bust the lock. A blazing alarm came on afterword. He knew it had been coming, but hearing it was a whole lot more stressful. He seriously hoped Ayumi could make it... He believed she could. But just in case, he'd attempt to cut them off at the door, to at least buy her time. He shut the door behind her, holding onto the handle so it didn't open on it's own accord. Now all he had to do was wait... and try to hold them off as long as he could. Of course, he hadn't told Ayumi about this part of the plan, but she didn't need to worry about him. She just had to focus on running to safety.

Ayumi felt tense and nervous as he gave repeated his instructions. She just... had to focus on the hospital. She'd be safe there. The fear clawing at her mind was more potent than ever at the all-or-none nature of this. The moment the door was open, the alarm blaring horribly in her ears, she went into a sprint. She couldn't register anything around her, the sound of the fading alarm didn't comfort her nerves as she feared being captured again. She just kept her eyes ahead on the hospital, letting her fear drive her.

Koga was startled awake by the screeching alarm. He growled in annoyance as he was woken up, but concern hit him quickly. The alarm almost never went off, but when it did, it was never good. He went running as quickly as his feet could carry him upstairs to the door. As he moved to go up the stairs, Ito grabbed his arm in panic.

"She's gone!" he said, eyes wide. They never lost girls. Because a girl getting out meant they were all going under.

"Who?!" Koga asked with a snarl, even though he already knew who would have been able to get out.

"Shinozaki..." Ito answered. Koga let out a yell of anger, spewing curse words. He pulled Ito's hand off him as he charged upstairs. No way in fucking hell was she going to escape! As he made his way up the stairs. As he got to the front door, he saw a scene that matched his expectations. But... he was broken! Pathetic! A crying mess! He couldn't have... "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Do you know how much money we're going to lose!?" he yelled. His guys stopped trying to fight Yoshiki the moment Koga arrived on the scene. And now they'd have to relocate and go through a bunch of bullshit so that little bitch doesn't give anything away!

Yoshiki was met quickly by several of Koga's lackeys. He was able to keep them off considerable well, given his injuries still wracked his body. One particular hit sent him into the wall, and he was certain he tasted blood, probably after cutting his tongue after a hard punch. But he wasn't deterred by any of this. He kept punching back, with two times the force. He paused as they stopped, seeing Koga, who looked satisfyingly pissed. He stared at Koga a moment, before a smirk came to his face and a small chuckle rumbled from his throat. "You only wish that was all you'd be losing," he said as his eyes narrowed, and then his look grew dark, "You think you can kill my sister, and get away with just a loss of profit? Haha... such a jackass."

Koga realized in that moment that he should have just killed Yoshiki along with his sister. He had always been more trouble than he had been worth. His eyes narrowed, his hands clutched in fists at his sides. That damn smirk... Though, as he spoke, Koga felt an overwhelming dread fill him."What the fuck did you do!?" Koga yelled, eyes wild with rage. He had been so careful with his business... so meticulous... he couldn't see the creation he made destroyed. The girl had escaped... it was too late at this point to catch up to her before she found someone. Koga's mind was already churning desperately to figure out a way he could get out of this unscathed.

Yoshiki regained his smirk, looking at each of them. He knew all their names, what they looked like, where their base was... So much information. "You can't figure that out for yourself?" he asked in a mocking fashion, placing his hands in his pockets as his narrowed eyes landed back on Koga. "To her, I'm not Shiba anymore," he paused, his smirk somewhat growing, "I'm Kishinuma Yoshiki."

Koga's fear was confirmed, and his vision turned red with rage. "You motherfucker! You've screwed us all!" he yelled, his hand going into his pocket and pulling a switchblade out. The slick metal shot out, Koga's grip on it trembled slightly from pure anger. "I'm going to kill you, just like I slaughtered your fucking sister!" Koga felt everything he worked for slipping away, just because of this goddamn bastard. He never should have bothered with him! He should have killed him when he had the chance!

Yoshiki tensed slightly as Koga reached in his pocket. He knew it would be a weapon, but his mind had already went to the worst possibility. So, at the sight of the knife, he couldn't help but be relieved that it wasn't a gun. There was no sort of chance of fighting back against a fire arm, but with just a switchblade, Yoshiki was pretty certain he could survive this. His confidence shot up as the others that had been around Koga started to retreat back into the hideout, panicking over the police coming and arresting them. Ha, when it really mattered, their loyalty was only a sham. His smirk remained, his eyes narrowed with slight enjoyment about how much they were all afraid. He knew underneath Koga's anger that he was scared too. His anger overpowered his satisfaction with the destruction of what Koga had created at the mention of Miki. An intense fire burned in him that told him to kill this bastard, but then Ayumi came to mind. _'Keep making decisions you can be proud of, until you can look at yourself and see you're not a bad person.'_ Killing to get retribution... wouldn't be something he'd be proud of... He took a quiet, deep breath to calm his nerves, but still had a look of disgust. "You better thank her... She's the only reason you're going to live," he said in a dark tone and glowered at Koga.

Koga looked around in disgust as his underlings began to scurry away like rats. "Get the fuck back here, you pussies!" Koga yelled at him, but not a single one hesitated in their action to get the hell away. It made such anger burn in his throat, rational thinking was completely gone. He wouldn't run. He would find a way to kill Yoshiki if it was the last goddamn thing he did. He looked at the traitor, his eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, Kishinuma! I'm going to fucking paint the walls with your blood, and I'll find that little bitch and I'll slit her throat too," he began to ramble. He could fix this. He just had to be quick. Had to get his own hands a little dirty. He charged forward at Yoshiki, moving the blade in a stabbing motion. At the end of the charge, though, he only got to graze his arm. The blood that fell onto the switchblade motivated him, though. He moved his arm upwards, trying any motion that may kill or wound him. At the end of that cut, though, all he got was a nick onto Yoshiki's face. Koga let out a yell of anger, continuing his wild, sloppy swings in the desperate attempt to kill Yoshiki.

Yoshiki didn't humor Koga with a response, preparing himself as he seemed to be eager to start. The earlier hit to his head made him slightly sluggish at first, earning him a few cuts, but nothing that inhibited his ability to fight. Once his mind cleared with the urgency of the life or death fight, Koga's wild swings became easier to avoid. He grabbed his arm at one of the random jabs, twisting it to delay his reactions so he could land a strong punch to the side of his jaw, propelling him to the side after he let go of his arm. Koga let his 'friends' fight for him all these years... Heh, he must have forgotten how to adequately defend himself with his own hands, instead of others. "You're all bark and no bite, Koga," he said, his smirk returning, "Kill me, huh? You've only managed small cuts on a handicapped stray. You couldn't even take me down alone in your dreams."

Koga gritted his teeth as he realized this was not a fight he was going to win. He should have grabbed his goddamn gun! There were a lot of things he would have done differently if given the chance... like kill Yoshiki when he was bound and weak. He glared at Yoshiki, wanting the bastard to drop dead so much. In the distance, he heard the faint echo of police sirens. He wasn't if sure if they were heading in this direction or not, but suddenly he didn't even want to deal with Yoshiki. He just wanted to avoid going to prison. "Fuck! You aren't even worth this!" he yelled, scrambling to get away. There was no way he was going to be caged the rest of his life.

Yoshiki looked to the side for a moment at the sound of sirens, wondering if they were headed this way. His attention was quickly back on Koga as he attempted to run away like the rest. A flare of anger burst in his chest. He moved forward quickly, catching his arm and slinging him to the ground, planting a knee in his back and holding his armed hand behind his back. "Fuck no! If I'm dragging anyone down with me, it's going to be you," he said with immense hatred, twisting his arm slightly just out of spite.

Koga struggled under Yoshiki, the pain hardly registering in his panicked brain. He didn't want to get caught. He had ran this operation flawlessly for years, but now... just because of Yoshiki... it was all crumbling down in one night. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he yelled, trying to shake Yoshiki off him.

Yoshiki didn't move himself, but only held him harder, twisting his arm with an even greater strength. "I bet Miki begged like that too...," he said darkly, showing that he would give Koga no sort of mercy, to the extent of leaving him with an inch of his life. He grabbed Koga's hair with his free hand, pulling him up to distort his body in a painful position. "You'll be wishing the police would come sooner," he threatened, his eyes glaring at Koga under the shadow on his face.

Koga grimaced as his arm was twisted and head was pulled back. Pain shot from his back and limbs, but he tried to keep himself from showing the pain was even affecting him. "You're going to regret this!" Koga threatened, though at this point, he didn't have any weight to back up his words. His so called 'friends' were long gong, running through the streets desperately trying to hide from being captured. And, when caught, he'd need a fucking amazing lawyer to get him out of his charges... No, even the best lawyer in the world couldn't get him out of this. All the girls in chains downstairs... they'd speak against him. It was all breaking down.

Yoshiki made a small laugh, pushing Koga's head against the concrete with controlled force. "I regret a lot... but not this," he replied sharply, firm in his relief that this was the right thing, and Koga had nothing left to threaten him with. Ayumi had surely made it to safety by now, and police would come shortly after. He... had succeeded in taking down this group... Some may escape, but he had Koga within his grasp, and the others were now just leaderless rats. And the girls that hadn't been sold... he had saved them too... though, he wished he had been able to sooner. A lot of the girls... had been through so much already... He doubted they would be okay even after they got to safety... But at least he got them out of more harm's way.

"YOU BASTARD," Koga screamed, his movements never ceasing as he desperately tried to escape Yoshiki's grasp. "THIS ISN'T HOW THIS IS SUPPOSED TO END," he began to rant, his voice echoing in the empty halls of the top floor of his base. "I should have fucking murdered you when I had the chance! I swear to fucking god I'll find a way to kill you Kishinuma! I won't let you win this, dammit!" he snarled, spit flying out of his mouth. The sirens were louder. They sounded like a funeral song in his ears.

Yoshiki smirked as he watched Koga squirm and shout, eyes lifting to the approaching red and blue hued lights. "You're going to have a while to think about how," he said in response, unfazed by his threats, "You're in deep shit, we both know that. You've ran this business for over three years, raped nearly every victim... and now you've committed murder... Or have you done it before? I wonder how much the police will dig up on their own..." He wished a life sentence on this bastard, but he wasn't sure he'd get a hefty punishment like that... He could only hope.

"You're fucking yourself over too, y'know!" Koga yelled, frustrated by his confined position and the approaching sirens and lights. "You're no better than me! You helped for almost all that time! You're the reason your sister is dead!" He was trying to piss off Yoshiki or at least get some type of rise out of him. He opened his mouth to scream more when suddenly a squad of police came charging the place.

"Get off him and put your hands where I can see them!" one of the officers shouted at them. Multiple guns were pointed at the both of them. Some of the officers went running right by the two boys to go examine the building thoroughly. While the guys had probably scrambled out of the building by now, they'd find the girls in their cells. Though, they may have some trouble getting into said cells.

Yoshiki turned his eyes back to Koga, his eyes narrowing. "That's the point," he said simply, but then his attention was turned toward the shouting officer. He did as told, backing off of Koga and raising his hands. Now that they were here, he didn't need to assure that Koga wouldn't get away. It seemed... this was all finally over... Thank God... He gave a small sigh of relief, eyes cast downward.


	7. Second Chance

Yoshiki's first court hearing was today. Ayumi felt anxiety twisting her stomach uneasily. She agreed to be a witness, because Yoshiki's attorney seemed pretty confident her recounting of the story would be extremely helpful. She was glad she may be able to help him get off... or at least get a less harsh punishment. But, she wasn't looking forward to going through the details in a courtroom full of people. And oh boy, did this story gather a lot of media attention. It was annoying as hell to have reporters coming up and request for interviews. Her parents were getting pissed off by the nosiness. Her dad threw a cup of coffee at one of the reporters that came around their house. She sighed, taking deep breaths to try and ease her churning stomach. This would take a while... cases like this went on for days, sometimes weeks. Though, once she gave her piece, she wasn't sure if her parents would let her come back to see how the rest of the trial ended up. They didn't even want her speaking today in favor of Yoshiki, after all.

Ayumi glanced up as someone came up, telling her it was time. She shut her eyes for a moment, composing herself. This would be the first time seeing Yoshiki since that night... Not that they'd be able to talk. She opened her eyes, standing up and looked at the man. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, mostly for herself.

The process had been just as grueling as she had expected, but Yoshiki's lawyer had given her a good idea of what would be asked, so nothing was too much of a curve ball. The sexual questions were the hardest to answer, because even though she knew they were coming, she felt shame choke her as she answered them. _'No, it was consensual.' 'He never forced himself on me.'_ She had felt a flame of anger in her stomach as the other lawyer accused her of Stockholm Syndrome. Yoshiki's lawyer intercepted and defined the term: _'strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other.'_ Then once again, she was asked if Yoshiki had raped, beaten, abused, threatened, intimidated, or coerced her. She was able to say very firmly that he never once did any of that. So, Yoshiki's lawyer concluded Ayumi was not, in fact, suffering Stockholm Syndrome. The questions felt like they dragged forever, and she answered them all as truthfully as she could. She had to stop herself from continually looking and glancing in Yoshiki's direction, but it felt so cruel that they were so close to each other, yet the distance meant nothing. Finally, she was excused when the lawyer's had no more questions.

Yoshiki hated being in court. The accusing eyes at the back of his head, and the ramblings of the lawyers... He didn't care who won, really... He had actually been seeking a heavier sentence, since his conscience told him he deserved one, but Ayumi was giving the full truth. He wouldn't discredit her if he was forced to say anything, but he probably wouldn't be asked anything. A person with a record like himself wasn't really seen as credible in the first place.

He tensed as the subject of the murder was addressed. Miki's murder... He wanted to sink back in his seat or hide away, but the guy representing him had told him not to make any movements whatsoever. He wouldn't go against him... After all, he didn't want to drag down his career because of his foolish want for more jail time.

Isao and Ayako sat silently in the back of courtroom as the trial went on. Though, they were definitely not there for support. They wanted to make sure Yoshiki got the punishment he deserved, because his reckless, selfish behavior got their little girl killed. When the subject came to Miki's murder, the recounting of it, and Yoshiki's role, the two of them couldn't bite their tongue."He's the reason my daughter is dead!" Isao suddenly roared, standing up, his wife following his lead.

"Miki would still be with us if he wasn't always acting so selfishly! He doesn't care about anyone! His father and I worked so hard to try and put him on the right path but he never listened! Yoshiki was always more interested in just slacking around and making nothing of himself than putting forward a good example for his baby sister. And then, he goes and joins some type of gang!? And allows Miki's life to be used as some type of bargaining chip!? He deserves the harshest punishment, because my baby girl's blood is on his hands!" Ayako suddenly cried out, her words hysteric and firing quickly. Both of the parents had their eyes locked onto Yoshiki with looks of anger and disdain.

Yoshiki stiffened as he heard his dad's voice, his heart sinking to his stomach. They were here?! His body lightly trembled at his mother's prosecution, feeling sick because his mind already thought what she was saying. He bit back tears, just keeping his eyes staring forward. His attorney, however, seemed pissed with their interjection, and their stance.

He stood up, turning to face the audience. More specifically, Yoshiki's so-called parents."What kind of parent blames the child?" he asked first, placing a hand on the desk behind him, his eyes narrowed, "Why is it that, when your kid doesn't turn out exactly like you imagined, you ostracize him and kick him out of your home, when he's still only a student? Instead of helping him with his problems? What, did you think after you put him out onto the street that he'd correct his ways by himself? Or did you just completely disown him, to just step away, and assume he left your responsibility? Well, step off your high horse and fall face first into reality, because it's your fault, your God awful job of parenting, that he was driven to such desperate slums. If you had been any kind of parents, your daughter would be alive, and your son wouldn't be sitting here. So stop treating him like some murderer, when the real cause was your shortcomings as guardians." Eventually, Yoshiki couldn't hold back a choking, quiet sob, his body trembling slightly. It didn't matter... It was his fault... One hand clenched his other, his blurred vision seeing red on them.

Isao and Ayako glared at the attorney, not a hint of guilt in their expressions. They truly believed the fault lied on Yoshiki's shoulders more so than their own. Isao's eyes narrowed at his son, who seemed to be laughing at the situation. "Look at him! Laughing about his sister dying! What did you suppose we do with a child so messed up in the head?! He just doesn't care! He lacks basic compassion as a person. He's selfish, refuses to listen to authority, and everything that has happened to him and our family is because of his stubborn resistance to being a good student and son! He deserves to rot in jail! He killed our little girl!" he snapped, unwilling to accept the attorney's point of view. They had tried. Yoshiki wouldn't let them help him.

The attorney could barely keep his composure, about to fire back another insult. How dare they say those things... They really were no kind of parent that could help steer their child back on track. They probably had relied on force, and when that didn't work, they kicked him out, at such a young age... These types of adults really got to him, but the judge was going to stop it there. The parents had no right to be screaming from the audience, especially since it wasn't hard to tell who was right, and he and the jury could see that the boy wasn't laughing. Far from it.

"Order! I'll have order in this court!" the judge shouted, slamming down the gavel once to get the three to stop. "I don't want to hear anymore interruptions from you two. The trial will proceed as normal."

The lawyer held back a sigh as he turned. "Yes, of course," he said before sitting back down, glancing to the trembling Yoshiki, whose eyes were partially covered by shadows. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring look. "You okay?" he asked in a whisper, but only got a nod in response, "... It's not your fault. You were sent out on your own before you were ready. Little, if any, blame should be pressed on you." Yoshiki remained quiet, so he wasn't sure if he got the message and believed in it instead of the shit those sad excuses of parents were spewing. He had looked very deeply into Yoshiki's history, and had gotten the full story when Ayumi Shinozaki had been questioned. Yoshiki wasn't a bad person at all. He was just unlucky with the guardians he was handed onto, and was put out into the harsh streets of the world before he was prepared to make the right decisions.

Isao scoffed lightly, sitting back down in bitter silence. Ayako sat down next to him, taking his hand into her's. Yoshiki would go to jail... he had to. He had done awful things. He had made the knowing choice to kidnap girls and let his sister die. Isao was almost tempted to keep screaming, more thoughts burning in his brain. But, he wanted to witness this entire trial for closure. Getting thrown out would rob him of that chance.

Ayumi sat silently in the back as well, her parents waiting right outside for her. They refused to sit in with her, but they weren't willing to argue with her when she requested to stay for the rest of today's hearing, at least. His parents made her vision shaky with anger. What type of parents...? It was awful. Verbally abusing their only son. You would think that losing a child would make them want to make things right with Yoshiki, but that obviously wasn't the case. She found herself hating them. Hating them for running Yoshiki onto the street when he was just a child. How could they expect him to live the right way when he was just trying to survive?

The hearing went on as normal, the whole trial lasting over a period of two days. For the sentence carried out, the judge ruled imprisonment for five years. Others caught would receive more, considering they had provided no vital information like Yoshiki had, and were charged along with sexual assault of multiple victims. Also, most likely due to the parents' outburst, the judge had taken pity somewhat on Yoshiki's situation, so it was reduced even more. Basically, this sentence was the best he could give, and his lawyer seemed happy, but Yoshiki couldn't find the same solace. Only five years... Such a small amount to pay for ruining so many girls' lives, and cutting his own sister's short... His conscience wasn't pleased, but of course he wouldn't speak out against his attorney's hard work.

Shortly after, he was taken from the courthouse to jail, a place that would be his 'home' for the next five years... He didn't worry about that though. His mind weighed much more on what he'd do when he got out. If surviving with a little of a head start was so difficult, completely creating a new life would be near impossible... but he had to try. It was the only thing to do when his five years were up... He also hoped Ayumi could move past all this within that span of time... That's what he wanted really more than anything else. For her to be happy, with someone better. These thoughts consumed his mind as he stared at the ceiling of his cell, hands behind his head. Five years... was so little...

The two years that followed Yoshiki's trial felt like they dragged. Ayumi had managed to get back into her classwork and catch up, so she didn't have to be held back a grade. It had been pretty awful going back to school and trying to pretend she was alright. All her friends were quick to shower her in support, but none of them could say anything to make anything better. The event had put a barrier up between her and the world, because who could really understand what she went through? Her parents had gotten her a therapist, though Ayumi's refusal to talk to her eventually resulted in her parents backing off with that. They tried shoving her in support groups too, but she remained silent as she listened to the other girls recount their rapes and abuse. It didn't make her feel better that other's knew her pain. It made her feel worse that these things happened to so many girls.

The only time she ever got real relief from the maelstrom of thoughts in her head was when she wrote Yoshiki. Long, sometimes nonsensical letters that would go on for pages. Her parents didn't even know she wrote them. She would hide away in her room in the middle of the night, a candle as her only light. She'd just... write. She would always try to keep the letters somewhat upbeat. The only time she really gave in to rants was when things got more thoughtful. She wanted to avoid sending him letters of negativity, which there were sometimes long periods of. At the times where she could only think of how much she wished she had just died or how much she hated the world, she would write letters and then burn them. She didn't want to send such awful things to him. The longest period she would ever go without writing him a letter was about three weeks when she fell into a heavy depression. Otherwise, the letters were pretty consistent. Every week... occasionally a couple a week, if she had a lot to say.

At first, she would check her mailbox ritualistically in the hope that maybe he would send something back. After months dragged by, and there was no sign from him, she tried asking her parents. Her parents were genuinely confused by her curiosity in the mail, so she just resigned herself to the fact he wasn't going to write back. The knowledge didn't stop her from meeting paper with pen, because she wasn't willing to just let things die between them. He saved her life, he was the reason she made it out of that place with an ounce of sanity. Without any contact from him, though, she sometimes felt her mind slipping. The letters helped... She just hoped he actually read them. The thought of him just throwing them away hurt too much.

Ayumi had been pretty amazed she managed to graduate high school on time. Though, when the decision of college came up, she came to the decision she'd go to a local university so she could just commute. It went against everything she had dreamed of, but the idea of being away from home like that was enough to send her into a panic attack. Her anxiety was awful since she got out of there. She refused to walk anywhere near where she had been abducted. She couldn't handle the presence of a lot of people at times, leading her to slipping off to the nurse's office where she could just curl up and get rid of stress. She was a nervous mess a lot, unable to meet strangers eyes, especially men's. So, her parents and her agreed that she'd just go local. It was a good school, and her parents complied with her desire to study art.

Art was the other thing that helped her, though not as much as the letters did. She would just sit and paint, her subconscious running the show. It resulted in a lot of disturbing art that would disgust her. She had destroyed a couple of her own pieces out of frustration of what they represented.

Still, she could hardly believe it had only been two years. She had finally gotten a somewhat decent grip on her anxiety, thanks to some medication. She just wanted the next three years to hurry up. Though, she wasn't sure how she would meet up with Yoshiki... if she even could. The hope never left her head, though. She missed him, a lot. At points, the pain almost felt crippling. She wanted to see him again... to talk to him again. She had meant it that she wasn't going to say goodbye back then, because she had really believed it. But, with no knowledge on his life and how he was doing or where he was going to go, she feared that it might have truly been it. She wished she had tried sneaking over to him somehow during the trial, but between the police and attorneys... no, it wouldn't have been possible. She tried to stay upbeat, telling herself that it wasn't the end for them. At moments, though, when she felt frustrated by his silence, she wished she could just move on. But, the emotions... her love wasn't wavering, and she didn't think it was going to.

* * *

Two years... Just two years, and he was able to walk out. It felt completely wrong to the heavy guilt still on his shoulders... but, that's how the system worked. He didn't cause any trouble, so they shortened it even more... It was aggravating to say the least, that he was only able to pay that span of his life, but now that he was out, he wanted to straighten his life. He was smarter now, about life, and what decisions to be extremely careful about. Then again, making a new one would've been impossible without the help of a man, who he recognized as his lawyer. He had first congratulated him on his early release, then helped him make an actual second try. A new identity. Then, despite refusal from Yoshiki, he gave him enough money to start him out on a small apartment, like he had used to live in. It was up to him to support that house, and he was determined to do it right this time. All he had... the only luggage, if it could be called that, that he took from the prison was a box, it's contents a mystery to others. That was it, but really, it was all he needed.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ayumi realized that she was out of paint. She let out an annoyed huff, since it had felt like she had just bought a new set. "Mom, I'm out of paint again. I'm going to run to the store real quick," Ayumi called into the kitchen.

"Okay, honey," her mom confirmed that she heard her. It was amazing how much her parents had to readjust when she had gotten home too. A year ago, Ayumi's mom would have insisted she go get the paint. But, that type of coddling never helped either of them. Ayumi had to get back into dealing with the world, because she genuinely wanted to get to a point where she would be okay and her anxieties would fade or lessen.

"C'mon, Mocha," Ayumi said to an Akita Inu at her feet. She knelt down to click a leash onto his collar. While she had gotten better at doing things on her own and trying to live a normal life, she still had some issues walking alone. The walk to the store was enough to set her nerves on edge and give her a panic attack at the slightest jostle. Mocha, a very expensive and highly trained Akita, made the possibility of being attacked seem much less possible. It made it easier to go back out into the world. The two walked to a multipurpose store. It had the brand of paint she liked, and she would probably grab some treats to munch on. She tied Mocha up tightly on a bike rack outside, giving the brown dog a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back in a minute," she assured her protector. The dog understood what that meant, it was something she had said before leaving him outside stores, so he just sat down, ready to wait.

Ayumi entered the store, realizing very quickly that they had moved things around again. Ugh, why did stores always change where everything was? It was just confusing. And the store was so big, she didn't feel like wandering too long. She glanced around the large store, hoping she could find someone and just ask. Although... ugh, she still wasn't exactly great at talking to strangers. She was awkward and uncomfortable, so once she got away from the conversation, she always felt awful. Maybe she would just settle for looking around for the paint. But, no. That wouldn't help her whole process of trying to get back to being normal. She figured she'd wander a little. If she found an employee before the paints, she'd force herself to ask.

A man, about twenty, with dark, almost black, brown hair was working around the store. He went about the aisles, moving boxes and such to the back room or wherever they needed to go. He currently was doing manual labor, so he didn't approach any costumers to badger them if they needed help. Still, like any employee, if someone approached him, he would be helpful and point them in the right direction of wherever they were trying to get to. He walked out of an aisle and carried on, a huge box at his front, but it was relatively empty, so it was pretty light, but he still carried it in a fashion that hid his chest.

Ayumi wandered down near one of the aisles where the art stuff used to be. Admittedly she hadn't been in this store for months, because she normally went to an art store, just because she liked the general atmosphere better than super stores like this. She saw the back of an employee, a man, and grimaced. She had really been hoping to find the supplies first. She took a deep, silent breath. It was so frustrating how she had to mentally talk herself up before talking to strangers, especially men. With girls, she was able to get by pretty decently... Maybe she should just look for a girl employee... or keep wandering. She'd find the paint eventually. Again, she had to remind herself avoiding her fears, or rather anxieties, wouldn't help. "U-uh, excuse me," she piped up nervously to get the employee's attention. She just needed to ask which aisle the art supplies were in. That's it.

The man paused at Ayumi's voice, turning to face her. Aah... what were the chances...? His heart sunk, but on the outside, he remained the same. "Mm? What do you need?" he asked, re-positioning the box in his arms to make it more comfortable. If it was heavy, he probably wouldn't be so relaxed with helping her out, luckily for her it wasn't.

Ayumi's heart lurched against her rib cage painfully at the familiarity of the appearance and voice. Of course... Yoshiki was blond and currently in jail... and she wasn't even so sure she remembered his voice well enough to claim this guy sounded like him. Still, it threw her off as she just stared at the guy for a moment. Realizing she probably seemed weird and was wasting his time, she quickly forced herself to ask her question. "Oh... uh, I was just hoping you could tell me where the art supplies are," she asked quickly. Her eyes were absolutely glued on this guy... it was remarkable the resemblance. His eyes, especially. It just made her heart long even more for Yoshiki's presence...

The man waited for a response, though never questioned her staring. He didn't really think to, since his mind saw it as a completely normal reaction, instead of thinking of the way he should see it if he hadn't known her. She didn't seem certain, though, which was a relief. He felt he was doing the right thing... Then again, half of him rejected the plan of fading from her memory, unsure if he was making a wrong choice again. "Art supplies..," he muttered, looking up for a brief moment in thought, turning away and shifting the box to his side. With his now free hand he pointed forward. "That way, to aisle seven. That's where all that stuff was moved to," he answered, then shifted back to the way he had been before, turning back to face her. "If that's all, I have to get done hauling this stuff around. Have a good day," he told her with a small smile, moving to leave.

Ayumi was about to just thank him and move on, but she wasn't able to just do that. He was too familiar, but she knew he couldn't be who she was hoping he was. It was impossible. Still, this would be burrowing itself inside her brain if she didn't get some sort of explanation or something. It was a split-second decision to react. "Ah-! Wait!"she said urgently, face going red. She already probably seemed weird, so at this point she was just going to try and satisfy her own curiosity. "I-I'm sorry... it's just... have we met before?" she asked. She didn't know why she was even asking this. He was in prison... what was she even hoping to learn?

The man was stopped by her call, turning his head to look at her. He blinked, pausing for several moments. The sides within him were battling it out, both telling him to do things drastically different from the other. Eventually though, an answer surfaced, though he was still unsure. "No... Sorry, I don't think I've seen you around," he answered. He knew this wasn't what he wanted. After all, even after they had gone so long apart, he still loved her. What the big question was was it best to just fade from her life? He wasn't sure, but the answer had already come out. "Sorry...," he said again, going to leave. His chest ached horribly, his stomach twisting like he had made a mistake. But... he didn't think he was... Not only was he a memento of what happened to her, there was also the fact he was a high school dropout. He probably wasn't going to be stable in money at any point... It's not a life he wanted her to have to go through. She deserved an easy life.

As he went outside to drop off the box, he noticed a dog tied at the bike rack. He paused, looking at the canine, who eventually caught his stare and gave one back. He placed the box with a few others, then found himself drawn towards the dog. Up closer, he could tell it was some type of Inu. He didn't know dogs too well, but the distinctive tail and abundance of fur at least gave him an idea. He knelt down, at first being cautious, just in case it bit. Once he was in the clear, at least for now, he gave a glance to its collar, while the dog watched him carefully. Mocha, huh? Earlier... he thought he saw Ayumi with this dog... So it was her's? He smiled faintly, slowly moving his hand so not to alert the dog to rub his head. "A fellow Inu, eh?" he asked quietly, looking over the dog. It was a pretty good size... Guard dog?... Ayumi... She must have horrible anxieties after all that. He gave a deep sigh, rubbing behind the dog's ear. "Keep her safe, 'k?" he asked in a whisper before moving back up to stand, turning back into the store to continue his work. She would be okay without him... She would certainly find someone else better suited for her, and Mocha seemed up to the task of keeping her from harm. It really was better off that he fade from her mind...

Even though Ayumi knew that could be the only answer, it hurt. He was gone before she could even thank him for the directions. She sighed, feeling her mood dragged down by the odd encounter. Of course Yoshiki wasn't working at some store, because he was in jail. Not writing her. She walked over to the art section, glaring intently at the different brands. Really, she was just trying to stop any tears from surfacing. She missed him so much. She was willing to stick out the five years it would take, she truly was, but with no communication back to her, she didn't know how she could. She felt like he was abandoning her... They didn't have to make that night goodbye, but it seems like he was sticking to keeping it that. She sighed, a mixture of hurt, anger, and longing colliding in her head. She let herself rant a little in her head before composing her emotions. She had gotten better at stopping herself from crying. At least, she could hold it in until she was alone. She picked the paint out, grabbed some junk food, and paid at the register. She took her bag of stuff and went outside, Mocha waiting for her return. "Sorry, I got distracted," Ayumi sighed as she knelt down besides the dog. She scratched behind his ear, a thanks for his patience, before untying him from the bike rack. She stood up, Mocha stepping up to her heel. She glanced back at the store. She couldn't believe how much that guy in there looked like Yoshiki... it felt like the universe was taunting her.

* * *

The man sighed, still stuck on a few weeks prior. He wondered how she was doing... He hoped she wasn't damaged beyond repair... because then, she'd never be able to be really happy... Though, even with the badness of that path, it wouldn't shock him. She had gone through so much... He shook his head, focused on finally clocking out for the day. He bid a small farewell to another employee as he passed, exiting the store but instantly stopped in his tracks. Ayumi?! He quickly went over to the bike rack, stooping down to her level. Her head was injured... She must have slipped on the slick concrete and hit her head on the rack.. It didn't look bad enough to send her to the hospital, but he definitely couldn't leave her by herself... well, almost. Absentmindedly, he lightly touched her head where it seemed she had hit it. "You okay? Can you stand?" he asked, unable to keep the worry from his tone.

Ayumi was cursing at herself for being so clumsy. She didn't even really know how it happened. One moment she was walking over to Mocha to untie his leash, then bam, she hit the bike rake with her head. Her brain felt rattled inside her skull, a headache already forming. She had tried to stand up right away, but her dizziness made her just stumble back to the ground. Her eyes were squeezed tight as she tried to will herself for the disorientation to pass. She froze, eyes shooting open at a light touch to her head. She looked up at him skeptically, because it was the Yoshiki-lookalike. She expected Mocha to start barking, or at least growl a little to tell this stranger to back off of her, yet the Akita remained silent. "I... I'm fine," she replied neutrally. Even if he looked like Yoshiki, she had to remind herself he wasn't actually Yoshiki.

The man remembered he was indeed a stranger now, so he quickly pulled his hand away. That probably made him look like some sort of creep... but he really wasn't used to acting like he didn't know her. Still, he had to help, and he was not deterred by her statement of being okay. "You don't look fine," he pointed out with a small frown, looking over her head. It wasn't bad, but it seemed as if it inhibited her actions. "Are you... sure you want me to leave you alone?" he asked with a raised brow, feeling uneasy as he expected a 'yes', which would leave him with no choice but to back off. Just the thought of leaving her like this filled his mind with worry, so he hoped against odds that she would accept his help.

Ayumi found this guy to be incredibly weird. He seemed to want little to do with her when she was in the store the first time she saw him. Now, he was concerned for her? She wasn't sure if he really should be trusted or not. She knew that all guys were not bad... Yoshiki had proven that to her. Distrust was her gut reaction with anyone new. Normally it seemed that way with Mocha too, but he seemed perfectly content with this guy hanging around her. Her head was ringing, and her stomach felt uneasy as a result. She felt an anxiety toss her stomach about some other guy... maybe someone more threatening coming around, while she was stuck on the ground nursing a headache. Mocha was tied up too, so, the thought of being left alone sent a panic down her spine."Uh... well," she mumbled uneasily, eyes glancing over to Mocha. He was completely laid-back. This animal was specifically chosen by her parents because of his judge of character and ability to figure out who he actually needed to protect his owner from. Surely his instinct was reliable? "...No..." the word came out as more of a whimper. She wasn't willing to make eye contact with this guy, so she just stared at the wet pavement below her. He must think she was completely mental. Also, she couldn't believe she wasn't shooing this guy off... She hoped she wasn't letting the fact he looked like Yoshiki cloud her judgment too much.

The man stared as he waited for an answer, showing her his complete attention. He was relieved once her answer was no, though he had a little trouble deciding where he would take her to. It wasn't enough to start a hospital bill... and he didn't know where she actually lived. "Ahh...," he started to say, but lost his words along the way. He rubbed the back of his head, first moving to untie Mocha from the bike rack. "This'll sound weird and creepy... But would you mind at all if I let you recover at my apartment? I swear I won't do anything," he told her, looking straight at her to attempt to convey his sincerity, holding the leash tightly, "I swear on my life."

Ayumi stared at him at the lost words, unsure of what he would say next. Her eyes followed him as he untied Mocha and she tensed at the suggestion of going to his apartment, her mind instantly rejecting the idea. Though, then he continued to speak and she had to give him a strange look. The assurance hit home for her, but at the same time she wasn't sure if it was weird or not he was saying that. He... seemed sincere, and Mocha was letting him take hold of his leash with no argument. "I... suppose that's alright," Ayumi finally answered after a thoughtful pause. She wasn't getting bad vibes from this guy either... so, she guessed she was going with instinct. It hadn't led her wrong before. She grabbed a railing of the bike rack and pulled herself up slowly. The blood seemed to rush to her head, or something. Either way, the world felt slightly off kilter and it was throwing her off.

The man smiled at her, glad she was trusting in him. He followed her up, taking note of her dizziness."C'mon, this way," he told her, grabbing her wrist gently to lead her down the street, with Mocha also in tow.

They arrived at a small apartment a little later. He opened the door and led her inside, letting Mocha in too. The land owner allowed pets, as long as they didn't make too much racket, and Mocha seemed well trained. He pulled off his jacket after letting go of her, placing it over the table. He rubbed the back of his head, pausing in thought. "I think I have some medicine somewhere around here..," he muttered, turning towards her while taking a step backward, "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home... you know, as much as possible." He turned into the small hallway and into the bathroom, looking for some pain killers, something to help the headache she was probably suffering from.

Ayumi nodded as he went off to go find medicine. It felt really weird being in a man's apartment alone... well, at least she had Mocha. She really couldn't believe she followed him here. Sure he didn't seem like a murderer or rapist, but she should know not to follow strange men back to their apartments no matter what they look like. She sighed, pressing her index fingers in circular motions around her temple. If only she just didn't fall. She hated making decisions like this... At least Mocha would rip off the limbs of anyone trying to hurt her. She sighed, moving her hand to pet Mocha when she realized the dog had wandered off. Most likely surveying the area, or something. Still, she didn't want him getting into anything. "Mocha!" she hissed in a quiet whisper. She paused, waiting for him to return. When no dog came trotting up, she had to bite back a groan. She moved through the man's apartment nervously, trying to find out where Mocha wandered off to. She hissed his name out a couple more times until she found a door cracked enough for the dog to fit through. She poked her head in, an embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks as she realized it was his bedroom. "Mocha, you get back here," she whispered sharply, seeing the dog's shape in the shadows. She stepped into the room, anxiety spiking high. She was in his bedroom. Oh god, she needed to just hurry up and grab her dog and get back to the kitchen. She grabbed Mocha's collar, giving it a tug to try and get him moving. The strong Akita stayed still, the tug hardly noticed. "What? Does he have drugs in here or something?" Ayumi then asked nervously. Not that Mocha was trained to smell drugs, but he seemed pretty intent on staying in the room. She glanced at the dresser, her hand tugging at the handle of one of the drawers.

Ayumi knew she shouldn't be doing this, but... well, he had said to make herself at home. Okay, admittedly, if anyone was going through her drawers, she'd murder them. But... if there were drugs or roofies or whatever in these drawers, she'd be doing herself a favor in finding them, grabbing Mocha, and leaving. The first drawer was nothing but clothes, thankfully just pants. She shuffled through a couple drawers quickly, he didn't seem to own very much... When she opened one drawer, though, a box went sliding forward. Her heart skipped, nervous what was in it. She pulled it out, glancing at the door nervously. She probably was going to get caught at this rate... ugh, her curiosity needed to be met. It was a matter concerning her own safety, after all. She pulled the top off the box, her brow furrowing in confusion as she was met with the sight of a lot of letters. "W-what the?" she questioned, a familiarity hitting her right away. With a shaky hand, she pulled one of them out and opened it. Her own handwriting stared back at her. Her mind went completely blank, her grip tightening on the paper as her stomach tossed. These were her letters to Yoshiki. That man looked so much like Yoshiki because he was. Her mind hurt even more, emotions spiraling inside her rattled brain.

Finally able to stumble upon some painkillers, he gave a relieved sigh, closing the cabinet above his sink. He turned and went back to where he had left her, but she wasn't there, and neither was Mocha. He wasn't really worried that she left, since she had agreed to come anyways, but still... he was worried she would stumble upon something she wasn't supposed to. He looked around, but it didn't take long to notice the open door. Ah... he was found out, wasn't he? He stepped slowly and quietly into the room, pushing the door to the side barely a few inches. He was met with the sight of her holding that box, the only thing that really tied him to his old name of Kishinuma Yoshiki... His eyes went to the ground and his look grew solemn, unsure of how she'd take all this. He had lied to her, to keep her distanced... "... Ayumi... I'm sorry... that I lied...," he muttered, not looking back up at her, "But it was the only way..." He didn't like being vague, but the situation was hard to put into words, especially words she would accept.

Ayumi folded the letter back up and placed it along with the many others. She placed the box on top of his dresser before she looked over at him. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a leveled tone. She wished she could be happier to see him, but she felt the weight of anger drag that down. She was mad. He had lied to her, and he had ignored her for over two years. She didn't even address his apology, because she wasn't willing to accept it yet. She needed to sort through details... She thought she wouldn't see him for three more years, at the very least. She was beginning to house the thought in her head that she would never cross paths with him again. Yet here he was in front of her. She wasn't sure how to deal with this.

Yoshiki found his eyes drifting over to her, meeting with hers. Her tone held no evidence, but he knew she must be angry with him... Perhaps even hate him, for all he knew. His heart felt incredibly heavy as he searched an answer, but already knew she wouldn't accept it. By the looks of it, she hadn't moved on at all these past years... Not that he could really judge, since he hadn't either. "That's-... I... wanted you to move on... For two reasons," he finally found his voice, trying to keep his eyes steadily on her, though it was hard to meet her gaze. "... I'm like a memento for what happened to you... I don't want to connect you to that past for however long I'd be around... And also... I'm not even a high school graduate," he said, his eyes finally breaking away to look at the small room, "Small jobs are all I can manage really, so this place... is pretty much as good as it gets... You deserve better."

Ayumi watched him carefully as he explained his reasoning. She could understand why he felt that way, but it didn't extinguish her frustrations. "I don't want to move on," she said, fighting to keep her voice at the same leveled tone. "You're more to me than some memento... I don't look at you, or think of you, and remember that place. I remember us... long hours talking and making love," she said, eyes glancing aside and a blush forming on her cheeks. It was easier to write things like that than say them aloud. "And I don't care about what size apartment you have or what jobs you take. It isn't fair for you to make these decisions for me... I want to be with you," she said, eyes still looking aside.

Yoshiki went silent at her declaration, eyes now firmly stuck on her. At the mention of their past intimacy, his cheeks grew semi-red tint, though he attempted to keep his eyes on her. As she continued, he had conflicting sides. The one that didn't want to move on either, who also cherished their time together rather than look at it badly. Then, there was the one who wanted the best for her, and perhaps also wanted to punish himself, because two years didn't feel near enough for all that he had done, and let happen, and... caused. He was greatly conflicted, his eyes shifting to the ground. "But... I...," he attempted to start, but lost his words. He didn't know what to do... He didn't know which side to take... He really wanted what was best for her, that was no argument. But what he really was wracking his brain about was to figure out which really was better for her.

Ayumi looked at him as he began to speak, a frown pulling at her lips as the words led to nothing. "Have... your feelings changed?" she asked, forcing herself to keep looking at him. He seemed way too willing to cut ties with her... He ignored letters from her for two years... It was all leading to her doubting he had the same feelings anymore. It was a heartbreaking idea to house in her head, because she didn't want him to no longer love her. If his feelings did change, she couldn't do anything about it. If it was just him being stubborn, at least she could talk some sense into him.

Yoshiki looked back at her quickly, a panicking jolt striking his heart. "O-of course not..," he answered quickly, but even with that said, he was just as lost. He knew what she wanted, and what he wanted, but he was unsure of what _needed_ to be done, rather than wanted. Of course he still loved her, she was the only girl he ever held affections for. After all, he had kept and cherished her letters. They were really the only reason he had found the willpower to give a second go at life. Love wasn't the problem... or, he guessed it kind of was, in a roundabout way...

Ayumi was relieved and troubled at his response. She didn't know what else to say to stop him from thinking they shouldn't be together. She felt she made it clear she didn't want to move on, yet he seemed unwilling to continue their relationship. "Then... I don't understand why you're doing this," Ayumi frowned. "We're in love... we'll be happier together... why keep insisting we shouldn't see each other?" she questioned, her frustration leaking out into her tone. "Haven't we had it bad enough? Why not take the good we can find?" she challenged, eyes staying on him. After all the awful stuff they had to go through, she just wanted them to start a normal relationship.

Yoshiki was further confused, unsure of where to go. They would... supposedly be happier together than separate... and happiness is really what he wanted for her... It's just a piece of him wanted her to have an easy life, and a life with him would be anything but. And the problem with him wanting to punish himself... he really shouldn't mind that part... because doing that would be punishing her too. She didn't deserve what he did, but this was a joint decision, really... So then... what to do? "I'm not exaggerating... if you... chose me, then... I won't go against it, because I can't move on either... But... life will be really hard..," he said, his tone somewhat solemn as his eyes moved to avoid hers again. He guessed the only way to solve this problem... was just let her choose. After all, it was her life, and now that he was already found out, it was best to let her choose what she wanted to do.

"Yoshiki, life is already hard," Ayumi said, her heart sinking at his words. He didn't sound like he wanted to be with her. He kept trying to dissuade her from picking this life... and it wasn't giving her any warm feelings. It also almost felt like she'd be roping him into a relationship. "I'd rather... feel safe and loved with you than have a lot of material things. Even if things are difficult, we can figure them out. I'm not concerned about that... but," she rubbed her arm nervously, unable to keep her gaze on him. "I'm not going to make you do anything. I don't want you to go into this relationship because you don't want to go against me. I want you to actually want it too." She wasn't going to make his decision for him, because it would feel wrong. He knew where she stood... Relationships were about both people, so he would have to come to his own conclusion as well.

Yoshiki felt worry hit him at her response. She still wanted to, even knowing that his life was... a little bit of a dead end, but thought that he didn't want there to be a relationship. He couldn't argue that that's what it looked like... After all, he kept trying to push her away from wanting this, but it wasn't that he didn't want to be with her, he was just concerned. "I do want this... I want _you_... But where you aren't concerned, I am... I'm just confused on what I should do," he tried to explain, meeting her eyes again, his look somewhat saddened, "I don't want to pick the wrong answer again... So I'm... afraid to make a decision at all..." As he said it, his true fears were made apparent to even himself. He had been troubled as to why this was so hard... After all, she said she would be happy with him, no matter what... That should be his answer, right?... But, so much anxiety laid with making any sort of move, when either one made his mind think of the worse possible outcome.

Ayumi looked at him sadly, finding herself lost with words. He was scared to make a decision... to take his own life into his hands. She could understand, or at least, she believed she could. "You can't let yourself stay frozen in fear forever, Yoshiki," Ayumi said, moving down to pick up Mocha's hanging leash. "I can't tell you what to do. Either way things could end up badly... it's only by living through our choices that we figure that stuff out. I want to be with you..., but it sounds like you need more time to think," she admitted, head turned down so her bangs would shield her eyes somewhat from view. This wasn't how she picture their reunion at all. She needed to get away from him right now, before she started crying. "I don't want to force anything on you or make you choose hastily... so just find me when you know," she told him, moving to get by him, Mocha following behind.

Yoshiki stared at her, a strange sense of sadness and urgency coming over him as she picked up Mocha's leash. He kept his gaze on her, somewhat wide-eyed. She was right... Really, everything in life was a gamble... As long as you could tell which options are obviously bad, nothing more could be done about the future... A sudden fear jolted through as she moved past him, which gave him an answer in the form of racing thoughts. He really didn't want to see her leave, or lose her again... He had come to the realization that all life really was just a bet, and standing in one place out of fear would get him nowhere, and make Ayumi suffer along with him. Who knew what tomorrow may bring... He may lose her, or vice versa. He turned, his look worried, when he made the split second decision to grab her hand to stop her from leaving. "Don't go... I want you to stay," he said, desperate for her to understand he wasn't being forced. This answer was genuine. "I love you, Ayumi... I need to be with you... There's no point in trying to think it over... It's true that I don't want to regret anything, but standing still can be a regret too. Tomorrow, anything could happen... I could lose you, and that'd be a regret I couldn't live with... So, right now, I'm deciding... that I want to share my life with you, and face hardships along with happiness together," he further answered, his expression turned to sincerity.

Ayumi expected him to allow her to pass in silence, so when he grabbed her hand and began to speak, her mind went temporarily blank with a sense of relief. Her heart swelled at his words, happy tears beginning to well in her eyes. It was a lot of emotions hitting her at once, because she had almost resigned herself to his rejection. She stared at him, his sincerity clear and felt. She dropped Mocha's leash, and tackled against Yoshiki, pressing her lips against his. Her heart felt like it was going to explode in the best possible way from the contact. She pulled away, a soft smile on her face. "I guess it's decided then," she said quietly, a blush visible on her cheeks.

Yoshiki waited, his heart beating nervously, and slight embarrassment at his words catching up to him. He was about to try and further convince her, but her answer seemed clear as she tackled into him, relief and joy flooding into his chest. The long-carried weight on him lifted, and he met her kiss with enthusiasm, moving his arms to wrap around her waist. It had been a while since he had last been with Ayumi like this... He opened his eyes after she pulled away, smiling softly at her verbal answer. "Good...," he replied, pulling her closer and leaning his head against hers. Though, now that that was cleared away, he remembered a small detail that was new about his life. A new thing for her to choose. "Ah, before I forget to tell you... I got my name changed," he commented, but didn't find it necessary to pull away and separate them, "For a second chance... You'll have to call me Shiba in public, and alone too, if you want. When it's just us, you can call me Shiba or Yoshiki." It was embarrassing to admit that he had chosen his given pet name for his new official name, but when it was time to pick out a name, it was all that came to mind. It was a name he... had deep connections with, so it was the only one that felt right. She'd also have to use this name when introducing him to parents, which he really didn't want to do anyways, but he was certain they wouldn't approve of Kishinuma Yoshiki. "In full, it's Shinnou Shiba," he added, almost forgetting the last name. It was kind of important, even if they didn't need formalities majority of the time.

Ayumi instantly felt comfortable in his arms, a feat that was somewhat amazing to her. She knew she trusted Yoshiki with all her heart, but she was so used to shying away from most people's contacts. It felt completely natural and comforting with him, though. It was a relief. She returned the leaning contact as his head came against her's. She was just enjoying his presence when he began to speak. She looked at him curiously, a little surprised he got his name changed. It shouldn't surprise her, though. After everything that happened and what that name would attach him to publicly, it made sense that he'd want a different name to go by. She smiled when informed about his new name, a small giggle held back. She had expected him to pick a... well, cooler name. Shiba Inu's were Japan's most popular breed, so by taking the name on, everyone would realize where it was coming from. Still, it was oddly touching that he would pick her name for him for his new life. "Shinnou Shiba..." she echoed thoughtfully. "You're going to have a lot of dog puns thrown at you for the rest of your life," she giggled lightly. She thought it was cute, and honestly she couldn't deny that she'd probably play with the potential puns herself.

Yoshiki blushed lightly, already feeling the embarrassment settle in, but it was fine. He didn't really care. After all, Shiba was the only name that fit him in his head, even though some would argue he was anything but a cuddly dog. "I know... but I'm used to it at this point... Besides, I've done it a few times myself, even..," he mentioned with a small sigh. When Koga had been arrested and their small fight, he had made dog puns, but not really for comedic purposes. It was really used to emphasize his attachment to the name and Ayumi. But now, at his current job, he still got teased a little, and sometimes he would joke along. Other times, depending on his mood, he'd grow a bit annoyed, but unlike Koga and that group, fellow employees knew how far to take it. So, it really wasn't something he had a problem with, anymore.

Ayumi smiled lightly, already comfortable with the idea of calling him Yoshiki or Shiba. She may lean towards 'Shiba' more, just because she would have to be in the habit of calling him that over his old name. She paused for a moment, her thoughts turning about everything that was happening. She glanced back over to the direction of the letters, a question that had been plaguing her for over two years came to mind. "So... did you... actually read all those letters I sent?" she asked, looking curiously at him. It was nice to know he had kept them but for the past two years, especially as the months had dragged on and she got no reply, she genuinely thought he may just be ignoring them. Even with that knowledge he could be, she never stopped writing him. Actually, for however long he's been out of prison, she's still been sending letters...

Yoshiki pulled away slightly at the question of the letters. Of course it would be a concern to her. After all, she had poured her heart into writing them, despite some being more or less ramblings. He glanced to the box, then back to her. "Every one," he answered with a small, solemn smile. It felt kind of bad that he hadn't sent one back, but he had still been trying to drive a wedge. Perhaps make her angry with him, and forget, maybe... But he had read them, and they actually kept him going. He loved reading her words, seeing what she was up to, and such.

Ayumi's brow furrowed slightly as her eyes look down. Nothing he could have said would probably have made her feel better. If he had just collected the letters without reading them, she would have felt bitter. Knowing he had read every single letter and still managed to keep ignoring her... to lie to her that first meeting, it hurt as well. But, the past two years were over and choices had been made. The most important thing was that they were together now. She took a deep breath, just letting go of any anger she may feel towards the past two years. He had believed he was doing the right thing by trying to let her go. She wished they could have had this conversation earlier, but what mattered is they got their chance. "You owe me two years of letters," she said with a small pout, looking up at him.

Yoshiki went silent, knowing she wouldn't take anything he had to say well. She had a right to, after all. To send all those for this long, not to get a reply... She had probably felt deserted. He should have known after a year that she wasn't getting any farther from him, as her attempts never ceased or slowed down. But, he had been stubborn too, and thought that the action he was taking was the right one... Ha, it wasn't surprising that he was wrong, again. But at least he could actually fix this mistake. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her's, the wonderful and missed contact sending a warm feeling through him. He moved away slightly to where there was only a narrow space between their lips, his forehead moved against her's and his eyes looking directly into her's. "I plan to pay you back," he told her with a small smile, "Maybe not in letters though..." He couldn't get too close right now, since she really should be heading home now... or rather, he should be taking her home. Even though she had Mocha, he'd have a lot clearer of a mind if he took her back too. He moved away completely, placing his hands in his pockets. "Not now though... It's getting a little dark, and I'll bet your parents are flipping out... At least, I know I would," he mentioned, a little disappointed she couldn't just stay with him, but there was no way. Getting her home safely came first, since he was certain even if she told them where she was by phone, they wouldn't trust him with her in the slightest. For her to be with him for a while, convincing would have to be done first. And holding her past dark wasn't a good starting impression.

Ayumi leaned into the kiss, a warmth blooming in her chest and spreading to her limbs. She really missed this type of contact. She looked at him curiously as the kiss was broken, a small smile on her face as he spoke. She didn't doubt that they'd make up for their lost time in every way possible. She allowed him to move away, even if she'd be content just staying in his arms for hours. She couldn't argue with what he said, and she didn't like making her parents worry. She had to remind herself that she'd get plenty of time with Yoshiki in the future, so she should be letting herself get home. "Mm, you're right. I'm sure they're freaking out as we speak. I really should be heading back," she agreed, making a hand motion to Mocha to urge him over. He walked up, letting Ayumi snatch his leash back up in her hands. Plus, she wasn't comfortable walking in the dark, even with Mocha.

Yoshiki watched her motion for Mocha and take his leash, eyeing her curiously. "You want me to go with you?" he asked. He knew that may mean an encounter with the parents, which wouldn't be fun, but it had to be done eventually. It wasn't like they could keep up secret escapades and such. He'd have to meet them eventually, better to get it over with. "Heh, of course, it'd be more for my own peace of mind than anything," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. She probably didn't actually need him to be around, not in the daylight when plenty of people are around, but he wanted to see that she was okay for his own eyes.

Ayumi smiled lightly at him, a small blush on her cheeks. His concern for her would always make her heart quicken. "I'd like that," she admitted. She wasn't quite ready to say goodbye yet. "But... uh... are you sure? My parents might end up seeing you, and they'll want to meet you," Ayumi mentioned nervously. Her mom would probably be a little easier on him, since she wants Ayumi to find a good boyfriend. Her dad wouldn't be so happy, since his opinion on younger guys around his daughter was obviously worsened after everything that had happened.

Yoshiki gave a small laugh, looking to the side. "Yeah... but that's something we'll have to do eventually anyways, right?" he mentioned, eyes coming back to her and his hand returning to his pocket, "Better to just get it over with." Though, he knew they wouldn't like him too much... After all, he was still, in fact, a high school dropout... Technically, he would've been expelled had he not said he was leaving first, since he had reacted violently to a teacher. Hopefully, though, that stuff was buried, along with his old name. He couldn't lie about his lack of a high school diploma, though... Well, they'd have to accept him eventually. They were both much too stubborn to be separated by a parent's ruling.

"Yeah... you're right," Ayumi agreed, though was still a bit anxious about the meeting. Her parents protectiveness had predictably skyrocketed since her kidnapping. They'd relaxed a bit in the last year or so, but she doubted they'd be relaxed where a boy was involved. "I can't even think of any good advice to give you with them. Haa... expect anything, I guess," she said. It wasn't like she had ever introduced a guy to her parents before. She had no idea what they'd do.

Yoshiki sighed lightly, leaving the bedroom and grabbing her hand that was free of Mocha's leash. "I'll just try to tough it out," he told her, moving towards the door and opening it. It was still a bit rainy, sprinkling here and there, but they'd be fine. They didn't have time to wait it out, since the sun was close to the edge of the sky. "Let's get going, then," he said, turning to meet her eyes, smiling, "To start our life together."


End file.
